Dominus Mors
by EugeBlack
Summary: AU, Dark Harry. Lo llamaban Dominus Mors. La mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, líder de los Eques Progenius Castus. Un corazón endurecido por las atrocidades cometidas. ¿Podría Hermione salvar su corazón? ¿Podría renacer el amor entre ellos? CHAP 9 UP!
1. Prólogo

Nota de EugeBlack: Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, producto del reto que me propuso Aykasha-peke ;) (Loquita TQM. Espero que lo disfrutes. Creo que las dos terminaremos en San Mungo jaja).

Espero que les guste esta historia y por favor dejen reviews.

norixblack gracias por la ayuda brindada. ¡Besos! ;) xD

DOMINUS MORS

**Prólogo**

Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y se reacomodó los lentes. Buscó su varita en los bolsillos del pantalón. _¡Demonios!._ La había dejado en su mesita de noche en casa de los Dursley. ¿Cómo no se había traído su varita?. _Estúpido, realmente estúpido._ Soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Miró a sus alrededores, se encontraba en un largo pasillo, con por lo menos una docena de puertas. Estaba débilmente iluminado por antorchas en forma de serpiente. En la pared del fondo del pasillo, a unos diez metros de distancia, estaba colgado un estandarte con una S, definitivamente el emblema de Salazar Slytherin.

Empezó a caminar con nerviosismo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacía en ese lugar. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se detuvo ante la primera puerta. La curiosidad lo invadió y decidió echar un vistazo, lo cual era realmente estúpido porque se encontraba en un lugar donde se encontraba el emblema de Salazar Slytherin, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y él no tenía varita.

Sin poder resistir la curiosidad, entró en la habitación. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, en sus ojos verde esmeralda se observaba claramente el miedo. En medio de la oscura habitación, yacían los cuerpos sin vida de Bill, Charlie y Percy Weasley. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercó hacia los cuerpos de los hijos mayores de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Los observó, los ojos de Bill estaban completamente abiertos, y la sorpresa estaba escrita en todo su rostro. Charlie tenía los ojos cerrados, y un delgado hilo de sangra salía de su boca y nariz. Percy, tenía la cabeza en una extraña posición, sus ojos sin vida miraban al vacío, y tenía varias puñaladas en todo el tronco, la sangre aun le salía a borbotones.

Asqueado, asustado y nervioso, se levantó, y salió tambaleando de la habitación. Se pasó una mano para secarse el sudor de la frente. _¿Cómo?. ¿Por qué?. ¿No se supone que los Weasley estaban en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix?. Se supone que debían estar protegidos._ Miró al frente, y vio otra puerta, la cual también estaba abierta.

Temblando ligeramente, entró en la siguiente habitación, inseguro de que si quería ver o no lo que podría ver allí. Al comienzo no vio nada, y respiró profundamente. Pero, segundos después, giró su cabeza a la esquina de la habitación y vio a los señores Weasley, colgados, sus caras se encontraban azules debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Salió precipitadamente de la habitación, tomando rápidas bocanadas de aire para intentar tranquilizarse, y a la vez calmar las ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido. Su vista se nubló, las lágrimas se le estaban agolpando en sus ojos. Bill, Charlie, Percy, el señor y señora Weasley. Todos muertos. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, para quitarse las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Un poco más calmado de la impresión y de la opresión que sentía en su pecho, se dijo a sí mismo que todo era un mal sueño, que los Weasley estaban en perfecto estado en el Cuartel de la Orden. Y que en menos de una semana lo irían a sacar del infierno de Privet Drive.

Empezó a sentir que se sofocaba, el aire se enrarecía y le costaba respirar. Se levantó lentamente, dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar, donde alguien le estaba jugando una broma muy macabra. Los Weasley no podían estar muertos, ¡NO!. Eran la única familia que tenía, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts lo habían acogido como a un hijo más. ¡TENÍA QUE SER UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!.

Empezó a caminar en sentido contrario, para salir de ese lugar. De repente, un grito espeluznante lo paralizó, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Sintió que su mundo se detenía, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Hermione, _su_ Hermione estaba también en ese espantoso lugar, en una de las habitaciones del fondo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, decidió no entrar en otras habitaciones, donde probablemente yacerían los cuerpos de Ginny, Fred y George Weasley.

Se detuvo en el final del pasillo, justo en frente del estandarte de Slytherin. Aguzó los oídos, para ver en cual de las dos habitaciones estaba, temeroso de entrar a la equivocada y encontrarse con más cuerpos. Lo único que quería era sacar a Hermione de ahí, aunque no tuviera varita, lucharía hasta su último aliento para sacarla con vida, no podía permitir que corriera con la misma suerte de los otros.

Tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio, los cuales le parecieron eternos, escuchó su voz, esa voz angelical que ahora suplicaba por su vida. Se giró a su izquierda y entró en la habitación. Nada en su vida pudo haberlo preparado para lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos. Hermione estaba colgada de tobillos y muñecas en un aparato que parecía de la época medieval, mientras dos mortífagos alaban las cadenas, haciendo que los músculos y ligamentos de su novia se estirasen hasta más no poder.

La cara de Hermione estaba llena de sudor, y estaba contorsionada por el dolor. El cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca, y gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Harry gritó su nombre, pero nadie hizo ningún gesto de haberse percatado de su presencia. Hermione volvió a soltar un grito aterrador, ya le quedaban pocas fuerzas para seguir soportando como sus músculos y ligamentos se desgarraban, seguramente debía tener múltiples hemorragias internas.

Harry se acercó al aparato, dispuesto a matar a golpes a los mortífagos, pero alrededor de ellos había un campo de fuerza que impedía que se acercase más. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas penetrarlo, pero era imposible. Agotado por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer y con lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia, se dio media vuelta en cuanto escuchó otro ruido.

Sus ojos parecían desorbitados de horror cuando vio a su mejor amigo, Ron, acostado en una tabla de madera, con el pecho desnudo. Su cara estaba sumamente roja, y sus labios sangraban, debido a la presión que ejercía al morderlos, para evitar gritar del dolor.

Harry sintió correr todo el odio por sus venas cuando vio que un mortífago le ponía un trozo de carbón en el pecho. Ron cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que empezaron a sangrar.

Harry intentó acercarse a la tabla donde su amigo yacía, pero también había un campo de fuerza que impedía que llegase hasta su amigo. Nadie se percataba de su presencia, como si fuera invisible.

Empezó a darle patadas a la pared más próxima, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo en realidad, era imposible. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, todas esas personas inocentes y que se habían portado tan bien con él… muertas. Y su mejor amigo y novia, siendo torturados horriblemente, no lo podía soportar, tenía que encontrar la manera de vencer esos campos de fuerza, para sacarlos de ese lugar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Respiró hondo varias veces, para despejar su mente y buscar una manera de que los tres pudieran salir de ahí, pero nada se le ocurría. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, lo único que hacía era quedarse de pie, observando como Ron y Hermione morían lentamente. Se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando con todo su corazón que para cuando abriera los ojos estuviera en su cama en Privet Drive.

Minutos después, o quizá horas, realmente no tenía ni idea, un grito débil proveniente de Hermione hizo que abriera los ojos y levantara la cabeza. Hermione respiraba con dificultad, su cara estaba llena de sudor y lágrimas secas, parecía que las lágrimas se le habían agotado. Instantes después, su cuerpo se relajó, exhaló débilmente y cerró los ojos. Muerta.

Un grito desgarrador salió la garganta de Harry. Abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro. Respirando agitadamente, tardó varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Instantes después, pudo distinguir las formas difusas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Una mesita de noche con un reloj que marcaban las tres y media de la madrugada, un baúl abierto, la jaula de Hedwig. Definitivamente se encontraba en su habitación.

Temblando ligeramente y todavía con la respiración agitada, se levantó de su cama, se colocó sus lentes y se asomó a la ventana, observó las estrellas, en un intento de calmarse. Era la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida, aún peores que las que había tenido después de la muerte de Sirius. Se restregó la cara.

Minutos después, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y ya estaba más calmado, aunque le estaba empezando a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Agradeció que solo era una pesadilla, y se aseguró a sí mismo que eso no pasaría nunca, jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a los Weasley, ni mucho menos a Hermione, su chica.

Se acercó a su cama, se sentó y encendió la pequeña lámpara, luego sacó una foto que tenía debajo de la almohada. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ahí estaban los dos. Él se encontraba recostado en un tronco al lado del lago, abrazando a Hermione por detrás mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, y ella sonreía alegremente, sin preocupaciones, con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

Un par de minutos después, volvió a guardar la foto, apagó la lámpara y se acostó, esperando que no volviera a tener un sueño así. Tenía unos minutos intentando dormir cuando se sentó su golpe, la cicatriz le dolía muchísimo. Se apretó la frente con fuerza mientras lágrimas de dolor se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"_Eso que tuviste no fue un simple sueño, Potter. Podrías llamarlo una especie de premonición, si te niegas a unirte al Lado Oscuro, sabes muy bien que podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos, Potter. Piénsalo bien, supongo que no querrás que tus amigos y noviecita tengan una muerte larga y dolorosa. Tienes 48 horas"_ dijo la siseante voz de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza.

CONTINUARÁ…

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_


	2. My Fairy King

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo del reto que me propuso Aykasha-peke. Es producto de una inspiración repentina, y espero que les guste. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ;) que me hacen muchísima ilusión y me hacen el día. _

Los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones de Queen, mi grupo predilecto xD :D ;)

Lo dedico con muchísimo cariño a Aykasha-peke y a norixblack (espero sus respuestas a los retos muyy pronto va?) Muack las quiero! (está bien, ya voy con la traducción de El Conde del Norte)

Muchísimas gracias a: **Aykasha-peke, Sauron, norixblack, harry dumbledore**

DOMINUS MORS

**Capítulo 1: **_My Fairy King_

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, observó a ambos lados del pasillo para confirmar que estaba despejado. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, se dio media vuelta, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo justo en frente del emblema de Salazar Slytherin. Desde hacía meses se sentía enormemente atraído por el emblema, y con todo lo que tuviese que ver con Salazar.

Levantó sus manos y las contempló. Sangre cálida se deslizaba por sus dedos. De verdad había sido muy placentera la sorpresa que su Lord le había dado. Le había dado en bandeja de plata a los Dursley, sus asquerosos tíos y primo.

Cuando se había unido al Lord Oscuro, unos meses atrás, le había pedido por condición que no dañara ni a los Dursley, ni a sus amigos. Pero ahora, todo era diferente, había disfrutado mucho torturarlos, y de manera muggle. Quería que sufrieran infinitamente por todo lo que le habían hecho, todos esos años viviendo en la alacena, los golpes, insultos, la falta de comida… Y ahora finalmente se había vengado.

Ver como esos asquerosos muggles de desangraban, lloraban, suplicaban, y especialmente, la mirada de terror que tenían cuando se enteraron quién les estaba haciendo eso… simplemente gratificante.

Después de unos instantes de contemplar sus manos, prueba de la obra de arte que acababa de realizar, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró lentamente y vio a Draco, quien le sonreía, y le hacía una seña para que se fueran, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Mientras caminaban, realizó varios hechizos para quedar completamente limpio, no sería recomendable que el vejete o alguno de sus amigos lo descubrieran.

Vaya, en los últimos meses su vida había dado un giro de 180º. ¿Quién creería que ahora él y Draco, su enemigo del colegio, se llevaban tan bien?. Tenía que reconocer que había subestimado a Draco, de verdad que tenía talento para lo que hacía, y juntos formaban una buena pareja. Tenían bastante sincronización y pensaban casi igual al momento de idear torturas y distintas formas de matar sin magia, era más placentero. Y también le sorprendía que Draco hubiera aceptado usar esos métodos, cuando todo lo referido a lo muggle lo repugnaba.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta las afueras de la Mansión Riddle, en donde podían aparecerse. Minutos después, ambos caminaban por los terrenos del colegio bajo la capa de invisibilidad, diciendo en murmullos emocionados lo bien que les había ido con sus respectivos juguetes. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se separaron, uno con destino a la Sala Común de Slytherin y el otro a la de Gryffindor.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no destruir el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que le empezó a gritar histérica por haberla despertado a esas horas de la madrugada. Agitado, entró a la Sala Común, y se sorprendió al encontrar a su novia, de pie en el medio de la sala, con los brazos cruzados.

Un poco nervioso, se acercó a Hermione e intentó darle un beso, pero ella se alejó molesta.

"¿Se puede saber en donde estabas Harry James Potter?. Son casi las tres de la mañana" le dijo con voz molesta, y gesticulando con los brazos.

'Genial' pensó Harry. '¿Qué hacía Hermione despierta a esas horas?'. Respiró hondo mientras esperaba que una buena excusa se le ocurriera. "Amor no te molestes. Estaba en la Sala Multiusos, estudiando".

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry sentía que no le creía mucho. "¿Y por qué hasta esta hora?. Nos pudiste haber avisado a Ron y a mí. Estábamos preocupados" le dijo con las manos en las caderas.

Harry la observó unos instantes. Estaba con una bata de dormir de seda azul celeste que le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas. El cabello lo tenía suelto y le caía delicadamente, al fin había lograrlo dominarlo y lo tenía en delicados bucles. Se veía hermosa, sensual. Se volvió a acercar a ella y la agarró por la cintura, luego le dio un delicado beso en el cuello y luego en la mejilla.

"Lo siento" le dijo calmadamente. "Es que quería leer un libro de la Sección Restringida, para el EXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Necesitaba absoluta tranquilidad. No pensé que me tardaría tanto, perdí la noción del tiempo. Perdóname princesa".

Hermione sentía que se derretía en sus brazos mientras Harry le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en sus desnudos hombros. Aún no estaba muy convencida de lo que le había dicho Harry, ya que ya eran muchas las noches a lo largo del año escolar que llegaba a esas horas, y siempre le salía con que estaba estudiando o cosas así.

"Hmm no se" dijo débilmente mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro.

"¡Qué!. Me preocupo por los EXTASIS, que empiezan la semana próxima y ¡no te parece que lo haga!. Si estudio es porque estudio, y si no estudio…" no pudo terminar porque Hermione le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

"Shh. Está bien, discúlpame por desconfiar. Es que me da miedo que… que te estés viendo con otra" le dijo con la mirada baja, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

Harry la miró directamente a los ojos, con la cara seria. Hermione se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de Harry, sentía que le estaba leyendo todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Instantes después, no pudo resistir más la mirada verde esmeralda y bajó sus ojos chocolates.

"Princesa, mírame a los ojos" le dijo Harry, pero su novia no le hizo caso. "¡Mírame!" esta vez la chica obedeció, Harry le agarró la cara tiernamente, y acercó su frente a la de ella. "Nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi, princesa. Eres mi novia, y la persona que me ha enseñado a querer. Nunca te haría daño 'Mione… te… te amo".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, no se esperaba esa confesión, ella amaba a Harry desde que había empezado el colegio, pero no sabía que él también lo hiciera. Sabía que la quería, se lo había demostrado desde sexto año, pero amarla… wow… sentía que despegaba del suelo ante la sola mención de esas palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su novio.

"Yo también Harry. Te amo desde el primer día que te vi" le dijo tímidamente, temerosa de que todo resultara ser un sueño.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y la besó apasionadamente, Hermione le metió la mano por debajo de la camisa para acariciarle la espalda, mientras con la otra jugaba con su cabello. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de placer ante las caricias y besos de Harry. Se guindó de su novio rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y Harry la llevó al sofá más alejado.

Segundos después se dejaron caer en el sofá, Harry estaba encima de ella mientras la besaba apasionadamente y metía sus manos por debajo de la bata de Hermione. Mientras tanto, ella trataba de quitarle la camisa a su novio, había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo, quería sentir a Harry en su interior, que la hiciera sentir amada, en el cielo, quería estar con él por toda la eternidad. Tras varios segundos de mucho esfuerzo, logró sacarle la camisa, entre besos, caricias, risitas tontas y palabras de amor. Se sentía en el cielo.

Poco a poco, toda la ropa fue quedando en el suelo, olvidada, Hermione ahogó un gemido de placer cuando Harry empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones, agarró con fuerza la cabeza de él, incitándolo a que siguiera. Harry pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo, excitando cada vez más a su novia. Momentos después, empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta sus deliciosos labios rosados, aquellos que lo volvían loco, había esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento.

Hermione, presa del placer desenfrenado, inconscientemente clavaba sus uñas en la formada espalda de su chico, luego, con un poco de esfuerzo debido al poco espacio que había en el sofá, logró colocarse encima de él, empezó a besarlo en el cuello, en su pecho, en ese abdomen perfectamente formado debido a tantos años jugando Quidditch, ese abdomen que adoraba y que ahora acariciaba y mordía delicadamente, haciendo que Harry soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro erecto de Harry, lo empezó a acariciar, haciendo que Harry cerrara sus piernas alrededor de ella, la jaló hacia él delicadamente y la empezó a besar de nuevo, con más pasión que antes.

Instantes después, Harry volvió a colocarse encima de su novia, antes de pasar al acto de final se detuvo un momento, aunque deseaba ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, quería que Hermione no se arrepintiera.

"¿Estás completamente segura?. Te va a doler un poco" le preguntó con tono preocupado, temeroso de que su chica se echara para atrás.

"Segurísima, he esperado por este momento desde siempre. Hazlo con cuidado por favor" le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes de ilusión y amor. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Hermione, luego la besó delicadamente mientras empezaba a introducir su miembro lentamente, para causarle el menor dolor posible.

Mientras la empezaba a penetrar, Hermione sintió dolor, pero Harry la calmaba con pequeños besos y con palabras dulces. Momentos después le agarró el ritmo a su novio, ambos danzaban lentamente, eran uno solo. Pasión. Placer. Amor. Euforia. Felicidad. Esas eran algunas de las tantas sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione mientras hacía el amor con Harry. Se sentía enormemente feliz.

Pocos minutos después, el momento del éxtasis les llegó a los jóvenes amantes. Agotados y excitados por lo que acababan de hacer, Hermione se recostó en el pecho de su novio, mientras él le daba pequeños besos en la frente y le acariciaba la espalda perezosamente. Hermione se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en la nariz. "Gracias Harry" le dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en su pecho, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, la mirada que la dirigía a su chico estaba llena de amor. Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios como respuesta.

"¿Sabes?. Desde el primer momento en que te vi en el tren de Hogwarts, me enamoré, y conforme nos conocíamos más me enamoraba más y más, y no del Niño-Que-Vivió o del fantástico buscador de Quidditch, sino de ti, de tus sentimientos, tus ideas, la protección y cariño que me has brindado todos estos años. Desde que era pequeña soñaba con tener un Príncipe digno de un cuento de hadas, y ahora te tengo a ti, y es más de lo que puedo pedir" le dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo y lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos verdes, sorprendida de poder hablarle con tanta sinceridad.

Harry le agarró una de sus manos y se la besó, luego la acercó más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "Yo también te amo. Eres lo más puro que he conocido, y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por haberte conocido" le dijo. Se volvieron a besar y después renuentemente se levantaron del sillón, ya faltaba poco para el amanecer y debían volver a sus habitaciones, no querían que nadie los viera en esa situación. Momentos después se despidieron con un largo beso y más palabras de amor.

Rato después, Harry daba vueltas en su cama, le era imposible dormir, menos mal que era sábado y que no tendría que levantarse tan temprano. Había tenido muchas emociones esa noche, había vengado a los Dursley bajo la mirada divertida y satisfecha de su Lord, y luego le había hecho el amor a Hermione. ¡Se había sentido tan bien!. Durante ese año había estado con otras mujeres, mientras estaba en las juergas de los mortífagos, pero ninguna se comparaba a su Hermione, a la calidez que irradiaba, el cariño, la _inocencia._ Algo que él había perdido ya.

Se arremangó la manga de su piyama, y realizó un sencillo hechizo sin varita. Ahí, en su antebrazo izquierdo, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Al comienzo, cuando se unió al Lado Oscuro había convencido a su Lord para que no se la colocara, ya que era peligroso, Dumbledore podría verla. Todo eso parecía tan lejano ya. Aquellos primeros meses donde solo estaba en el otro bando para salvar a sus amigos, aquellas primeras veces que torturó y mató se sintió asquerosamente mal, sentía que no podría aguantar más la farsa. Pero después de las Navidades, empezó a disfrutarlas poco a poco, con cada asesinato que cometía sentía que iba perdiendo un trozo de su alma, y realmente no le importaba, había comenzado a admirar realmente a su Lord, a venerar las creencias del Lado Oscuro, aquellas que hacía más de mil años Salazar Slytherin había implantado. Y desde hacía unas semanas había empezado a torturar y matar de manera muggle, en compañía de Draco, y era mucho más gratificante que matarlos con el Avada Kedavra, sufrían mucho más.

Y hacía dos meses, se había dado cuenta que lo que hacía no era ninguna farsa, quizá al comienzo sí, pero ahora no. Tantas muertes y torturas, tantos hechizos y rituales de Magia Oscura que había aprendido bajo el tutelaje del Lord Oscuro y de Lucius Malfoy… habían hecho que se sumiera en el mundo de las tinieblas, y ahora sentía que no podría salir de ahí. No_ quería_ salir de allí. Había aceptado que su Lord lo marcara, y no solo eso, lo había presentado al resto del Círculo Cercano como su Heredero, el Segundo en Comando. El orgullo y satisfacción que había sentido en ese momento apenas cabían en su pecho. Había jurado serle leal a la Orden Oscura. Y no los defraudaría. Y mucho menos cuando un poco antes de recibir su Marca había escuchado otra profecía, una segunda profecía que se refería a él y al Lord Oscuro.

Cerró los ojos y se dio medio vuelta en la cama, recordando la profecía.

"_Un nuevo mundo de tinieblas surgirá_

_Más fuerte y temible que el anterior_

_En el momento en que el Señor Oscuro_

_Y aquel marcado como su igual se unan_

_Ya nada será igual_

_Y la esperanza y fortaleza desaparecerán de los corazones"_

Sonrió con malicia, desde su nacimiento estaba marcado, como El Elegido, el que erradicaría el mal del mundo mágico. Pero todos estaban muy equivocados, había una nueva profecía, que solo él y el Lord sabían, y eso cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas en el mundo. Había tomado su decisión, ya no sería más una marioneta del imbécil de Dumbledore y de los ineptos de la Orden, ahora todos ellos pagarían por sus errores, por haberlo mantenido aislado, encerrado con la aberración de familia que tenía, por subestimarlo, por no haber hecho nada para traer de vuelta a Sirius.

La sonrisa se le hizo más amplia todavía al pensar en su padrino. Dumbledore le había dicho que era imposible que lo pudieran sacar del velo, pero le había mentido, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Para el Lord nada era imposible, y, como regalo de Navidad le había devuelto a Sirius. Ahora Sirius, rencoroso con todos los de la Orden por no haberlo sacado del velo, por haberlo mantenido tanto tiempo encerrado en Grimmauld Place, y por no haberle brindado la ayuda necesaria para probar su inocencia, había aceptado unirse al Lado Oscuro, jurándole a Harry que jamás lo traicionaría, y que nunca lo dejaría.

Y en menos de un mes podría finalmente quitarse la careta del Chico Dorado de Dumbledore, del Salvador del mundo mágico. Finalmente podría irse al lado de su Lord, y asumir su poder como Heredero.

Se levantó la otra manga, la del brazo derecho, y vio una pequeña cicatriz, tuvo que contenerse para no soltar la risa. Hacía tres semanas que su Lord le había hecho un gran regalo, uno de los rituales más antiguos que existían, uno de los pilares de las Artes Oscuras, y, gracias a ese ritual, Harry también era heredero de Slytherin, como el Lord. Gracias a eso, también tenía poder sobre Nagini, la serpiente milenaria que había pertenecido a Salazar. Definitivamente su vida había dado un giro de 180º, para mejor.

Ya quería salir de ese colegio, alejarse definitivamente de Dumbledore y de los demás, menos de una persona, Hermione. Era la única persona que no quería dejar atrás, y la única que verdaderamente iba a lamentar hacerle daño, pero no tenía más opción, él ya había escogido su camino, y distaba mucho del de su novia. La única persona que verdaderamente lo quería por ser quien era, y no por ser el Maldito-Niño-Que-Vivió, o el Salvador, o el hijo de James y Lily. Era la única que valía la pena en ese grupo de falsos, ineptos, interesados y traidores de la sangre.

Pero el Lord tenía razón, si de verdad quería dominar el mundo junto a él, tenía que dejar a un lado sus debilidades, y el amor que sentía por su novia era su única debilidad. Y tenía que desaparecer, aunque le doliera. Jamás le haría daño, ni permitiría que algún otro mortífago le colocara las manos encima, pero ya no podría permanecer al lado de ella. Ahora tenía otras ambiciones, y nada, ni nadie, lo detendría en lograr la limpieza de raza y los otros preceptos que su antecesor, Salazar Slytherin había promulgado. Junto a Tom, lograrían el sueño de Salazar.

Sumido en todos esos pensamientos, Harry logró dormirse, siendo la dueña de sus sueños una muchacha de 17 años, de cabellos castaños que caían en delicados bucles, y que le decía que él era el Príncipe que siempre había soñado, como los de los cuentos de hadas.

CONTINUARÁ…

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_


	3. The night comes down

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi. _

Muchísimas gracias a: **Aykasha-peke, norixblack, gissy, alexa-potter. **

DOMINUS MORS

**Capítulo 2: **_The night comes down_

Se pasó una mano por su indomable cabello negro, después se pasó la otra mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Esa era la noche. El momento en que todos se enterarían quién era él realmente. Finalmente dejaría de ser la marioneta de Dumbledore y de su estúpida e inepta Orden, ahora se mostraría como realmente era, el heredero de Slytherin, mano derecha del Lord Oscuro.

Pasaron los minutos en absoluto silencio, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Ni Draco ni Snape habían hecho su aparición para confirmarle que no había moros en la costa, y que los Mortífagos y el Lord podían hacer su entrada triunfal al Colegio.

Pasaron otros minutos de gran tensión, hasta que escuchó que la entrada del pasadizo secreto se habría y Draco entraba. "Todo listo mi Lord. Snape me acaba de informar que Dumbledore está distraído en una reunión de la Orden. Todo el alumnado se encuentra en el Comedor, ignorantes de lo que les espera. Zabbini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle están afuera del Comedor, esperando a que lleguemos" le dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo de maldad en los ojos. _La noche iba a ser muy divertida._

Harry sonrió maliciosamente, se levantó la túnica y tocó la Marca Tenebrosa, era la señal para que los mortífagos empezaran a atravesar el pasadizo proveniente de Hogsmeade. En pocos minutos, más de tres centenares estarían allí. El Círculo Cercano, junto al Lord Oscuro, harían su entrada por el Bosque Prohibido, gracias a la gran ayuda que Snape había dado, desactivando desde adentro los hechizos, definitivamente el vejete era un imbécil por confiar tan ciegamente en Snape. Vendrían acompañados de Dementores, vampiros y hombres lobos. Esa noche el Lado de la Luz sufriría un durísimo golpe.

& & &

"¡Orden por favor!" anunció Albus Dumbledore mientras se sentaba y se reacomodaba sus gafas de media luna. Inmediatamente todas las voces se extinguieron, expectantes a lo que tuviera que decir el Director. Albus suspiró, iba a ser difícil lo que iba a decir.

"Profesor, ¿por qué llamó a una reunión de emergencia?. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó Shacklebolt, sentado en una de las esquinas. Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, con el miedo escrito en sus caras, instantes después bajaron las miradas, encontrando muy interesantes sus zapatos. El ambiente en la oficina era pesado, todos a la expectativa de lo que podría decir el anciano.

"¿Acaso el profesor Snape le dio nueva información?. ¿Un nuevo ataque?" preguntó el señor Weasley con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"No, me temo que no. Severus tiene semanas sin informarme de nada nuevo respecto a Voldemort" dijo el Director cansadamente.

"Eso no me agrada nada, Albus. Tantas semanas sin información es malo. Quizá Severus ha decidido…" empezó a decir Remus, pero no pudo terminar de decir que seguía desconfiando de Snape porque el Director levantó su mano derecha para pedirle que guardara silencio.

"Confío plenamente en Snape, y todos ustedes deberían hacerlo también. Pero lamentablemente, he llamado a la reunión por otros motivos. Arthur, Molly, por favor tomen asiento" dijo el anciano mientras se restregaba los ojos de manera cansada.

Los señores Weasley se miraron nerviosamente, ¿qué habrá pasado?. Miraron a Ron para ver si éste les decía algo, pero éste estaba cabizbajo y se negaba a subir la mirada. Luego miraron a Bill, quien se encogió de hombros, evidentemente nervioso. A regañadientes, la pareja se sentó justo al frente del Director. Este a su vez, hizo una pausa y luego habló con su típico tono de calma absoluta.

"Arthur, Molly, siento informarles que Ginny tiene tres días desaparecida" dijo el anciano.

Molly ahogó un grito, luchando para no llorar. Arthur la abrazó para tratar de confortarla. Bill apretó sus manos, preso de la rabia, indignación y preocupación.

"¿Cómo que mi hija lleva tres días desaparecida y no nos han dicho nada?" preguntó Arthur, tratando de mantener la calma.

"Según tengo entendido, fue vista por última vez después de su examen de Herbología" dijo el anciano, volviéndose a acomodar las gafas. Bill intentó hablar, pero le hizo una seña para que lo dejara terminar de hablar. "Ya se lo que piensas Bill. Pero ya la hemos buscado por todos los terrenos, incluido el Bosque Prohibido. No hay ningún rastro de la señorita Weasley" dijo el anciano, lucía sumamente agotado.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" se escuchó el grito de la señora Weasley. "¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que tu hermana menor, a la que tienes que proteger, desaparezca del colegio?" dijo sumamente alterada.

Ron subió la cabeza, avergonzado, y con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello. "Yo… yo… ese día habíamos discutido, y me había dicho que ya podía ser feliz, porque a partir de ese día no la tendría que ver más. Estaba tan molesto que no me lo tomé en serio, jamás pensé que Ginny hablaba en serio. Yo…" no pudo terminar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Hermione le puso su mano en la rodilla, para tratar de de reconfortarlo.

"Molly por favor," dijo Arthur, "Ron no tiene la culpa de nada".

"¡Pero Arthur, es nuestra bebé la que está afuera. Quién sabe que le sucedió. ¿Y si la secuestraron los mort…" no puedo terminar la frase, tapándose la boca, horrorizada ante la posibilidad de que su bebé estuviera en poder de los mortífagos.

Todos se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Bill movía sus manos compulsivamente, pensando en el destino de su única hermana. Los demás intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, sabían que era muy probable que la joven pelirroja hubiera sufrido ese destino, ya iban tres días y no se sabía absolutamente nada. La señora Weasley empezó a sollozar, siendo reconfortada por su esposo, quien trataba de mantener la compostura, pero la vena del cuello se le marcaba peligrosamente.

Después de unos cinco minutos de angustiante silencio, la profesora McGonagall decidió hablar. "Disculpen que no les hayamos dicho antes, pero es que queríamos estar seguros que no estaba en los terrenos. Aún no nos explicamos cómo pudo haber salido del Colegio sin permiso, es decir, los hechizos protectores del Colegio evitan que alguien entre o salga sin la autorización del Director".

"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿hay alguien más que sepa activar o desactivar los hechizos?" preguntó Moody, hablando por primera vez desde que la reunión había empezado.

"El profesor Snape me ha ayudado muchísimo para fortalecer las barreras" dijo Dumbledore mirando al vacío.

"¡Claro!. Ahora todo tiene explicación. Ese bastardo…" empezó a vociferar Remus, Tonks le colocó una mano en el hombro para apaciguarlo.

"Debo repetirle a todos, que Severus tiene mi absoluta confianza. Me la ha probado en reiteradas ocasiones. Nos ha provisto de invaluable ayuda" dijo el anciano, mirando seriamente a todos los miembros de la Orden. "Remus, por favor deja a un lado las rencillas que tuvieron en el Colegio". Remus suspiró cansinamente.

& & &

Más de tres centenares de figuras vestidas de negro y con máscaras blancas caminaban en absoluto silencio a través de pasajes secretos, siendo guiados por Harry y Draco, quienes tenían amplias sonrisas en sus rostros encapuchados, ya podían sentir el olor a éxito. Tantos meses preparando la intrusión y ahí ya estaban, y ninguna alarma había sonado. Nadie se esperaba ese ataque, sería la completa exterminación.

Tras unos minutos de andar por distintos pasadizos y pasillos poco usados, llegaron hasta el piso de arriba del Gran Comedor, donde podían escuchar las voces emocionadas de los alumnos, alegres por el final de los exámenes. Draco sonrió malévolamente al pensar que en unos minutos lo que se escucharía serían gritos de terror y desesperación.

Los cuadros que habitaban el pasillo se asustaron y empezaron a irse a otros cuadros, para protegerse de las figuras de negro, que irradiaban muerte y desesperación. Algunos retratados más valientes se atrevían a gritar pidiendo auxilio, en instantes los cuadros que se atrevían a hacer ruido eran destruidos. A Harry no le importaba mucho que algún retratado lograse llegar a dar la alarma, ya todos estaban adentro, y sería demasiado tarde para que pudieran llegar refuerzos; en pocos minutos su Lord saldría del Bosque Prohibido, acompañado de grandes refuerzos. Lucius y Bellatrix habían hecho un gran trabajo en convencer a los vampiros. La presencia de los hombres lobos era cortesía de McNair y Nott.

Instantes después se separaron, algunos bajando por la escalera principal liderados por Draco y otros por otros pasillos adyacentes, guiados por Harry. Al llegar a la entrada del Comedor, se escondieron tras las puertas, y Draco, desde detrás de una columna, lanzó con fuerza un pequeño artefacto cilíndrico, aterrizó a unos centímetros de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Segundos después, se escuchó una gran explosión, varios ventanales se quebraron, el candelabro que estaba encima de la mesa se cayó encima, y, combinado a la explosión, provocó la muerte instantánea de más de una docena de Ravenclaws.

Enseguida se escucharon los gritos de pavor de los estudiantes, los profesores que estaban lanzaron la mesa, con varitas en mano. Esta fue la señal, e inmediatamente entraron al Gran Comedor más de un centenar de encapuchados, provocando el pavor desmedido de los estudiantes, muchos de los cuales habían dejado sus varitas en sus habitaciones.

Los mortífagos avanzaron por entre las mesas, encontrando poca resistencia. La profesora Sinistra intentó resistirse, y Draco, le lanzó la maldición asesina, riendo cruelmente. Esa noche iba a ser digna para recordar.

Harry, sin encontrar resistencia alguna, logró salir del Comedor, se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, pero antes, levantó su mirada al cielo, observando con fascinación la Marca Tenebrosa. Luego aguzó sus sentidos, aunque no los veía, sabía que su Lord y los refuerzos estaban a pocos metros de él, amparados por la oscuridad. Dejó salir una risa macabra, tenía tiempo sin sentir tanta adrenalina, torturar a muggles o magos que se negaron unirse a las Filas del Lord Oscuro no se comparaba con lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

& & &

Los miembros de la Orden estaban enganchados en una acalorada discusión de cómo podrían encontrar a Ginny. Ninguno se había asomado a la ventana hasta los momentos.

Tonks, cansada, irritada y presa de indignación de no saber qué hacer para ayudar a la jovencita, se levantó de su asiento y fue asomarse a la ventana para ver las estrellas, con la esperanza de que les estrellas le dieran alguna idea del paradero de la más joven de los Weasley. En cuanto se asomó y subió la mirada en dirección al cielo, un grito se escapó de su boca. Esto hizo que los que estaban en la oficina dejaran de discutir y observaran a la metamorfomaga.

"¿Tonks que sucede?" preguntó Shacklebolt nerviosamente.

"¡La Marca Tenebrosa!. Brilla cerca del Lago" exclamó la joven, tapándose la boca.

Todos retuvieron la respiración por unos instantes. Después, se paralizaron por unos instantes cuando escucharon una gran explosión y gritos de pavor.

"¡En el Gran Comedor!" exclamó McGonagall. Inmediatamente empezaron a salir apresuradamente de la oficina, después, si sobrevivían, tendrían tiempo de especular cómo los mortífagos habían logrado entrar al Colegio.

Antes de salir, Remus le dirigió una última mirada a Dumbledore, quien lucía más viejo que nunca. Remus suspiró, algo le decía que Snape los había traicionado, pero el Director se negaba a creer en esa probabilidad.

Hermione estaba a punto de salir cuando el Director le habló. "Señorita Granger, ¿sabe en dónde se encuentra el señor Potter?. ¿Por qué no vino a la reunión?".

"No… no se Director. No lo hemos visto desde que salimos del EXTASIS de Transformaciones" dijo Hermione nerviosa. Durante toda la reunión se había sentido preocupada por la ausencia de Harry. Se llevó la mano a la boca. "¿Y si V-Voldemort lo tiene en su poder en estos momentos?" preguntó aterrorizada.

"No se preocupe señorita Granger. Harry es muy fuerte, y ya que el enemigo ha quebrado nuestras barreras, espero que esta noche sea la última batalla, y que Harry destruya finalmente a Voldemort. Ahora vamos, que el tiempo apremia".

Mientras se dirigían apresuradamente al Gran Comedor, Hermione se asustaba cada vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que Lord Voldemort hubiera logrado quebrar las barreras?. ¿Sería verdad que Snape los había traicionado?. ¿Dónde estaba su novio?. Tenía más de ocho horas sin verlo. En silencio elevó una plegaria a Merlín, para que su novio estuviera bien y que todo acabara esa noche. Ni Dumbledore ni ella sabían que esa noche todo empezaba.

Minutos después llegaron al pie de las escaleras que daban al Gran Hall, Hermione ahogó un grito al encontrarse con el cuerpo de Seamus Finnigan, se acercó un poco y vio que tenía una marca en el cuello. Vampiros. Un escalofrío de pavor recorrió su espalda. Eso estaba peor de lo que había pensado. Decidió bajar las escaleras junto a Dumbledore, abajo estaban varios miembros de la Orden y alumnos de años superiores enfrascados en una lucha con varias docenas de mortífagos. Hermione se unió a la lucha inmediatamente, mientras Dumbledore dejaba inconscientes a varios mortífagos.

Dumbledore avanzó y entró al Gran Comedor, de donde había provenido la explosión. Al entrar, vio que había decenas de cuerpos repartidos entre las distintas mesas, vio a la profesora Sinistra, Trelawney, Sprout y Flitwick, todos muertos. El lugar estaba deplorable, los cristales rotos, los candelabros caídos… sintió que su corazón se encogía. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Potter para que acabara con Voldemort, ya que sentía que Tom estaba allí.

En otro lado del Castillo, Cho Chang se caía al suelo agotada.

"Vaya profesora Chang. Veo que Dumbledore cada vez está más senil. Eso de contratar a profesores que apenas pueden defenderse…"

"¡Cállate Malfoy!. No te vas a salir con la tuya, Harry va a destruir a Quien-Tu-Sabes, y tu vas a parar a Azkaban" dijo Cho débilmente, mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas.

Malfoy soltó una risa que congeló a Cho. "Qué equivocada estás, _profesora._ Harry no va a venir en tu ayuda. De hecho, no va a venir en ayuda de ninguno de estos asquerosos traidores de la sangre, amantes de los muggles y sangre sucia. Lástima que no vayas a vivir lo suficiente para poder ver su ascenso" le dijo con la mirada más fría que el hielo, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en sus pálidos labios.

"No te creo. Eres un asqueroso patán Malfoy" dijo mientras las lágrimas le empezaban a salir.

"Crucio". Los gritos de dolor de Cho se empezaron a escuchar por todo el salón. Después de un minuto de tortura, Draco quitó la maldición, realizó un hechizo insonorizante y se acercó a Cho, quien se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia. Draco se arrodilló a su lado y sacó un afilado cuchillo de su túnica. Lo pasó por la mejilla izquierda de Cho, haciendo que un delgado hilo de sangre saliera, Cho gritaba e intentaba alejarse de Malfoy.

"No pequeña, tu no te vas a ningún lado" le dijo irónicamente mientras le clavaba el puñal en el abdomen. Cho se encogió del dolor, derramando lágrimas y maldiciendo a Draco con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Draco se levantó, lleno de adrenalina. Observó como la sangre salía a borbotones del abdomen de la Chang. Definitivamente era mucho más divertido matar de esa manera, Potter tenía razón. Sonriendo, se volvió a colocar la máscara blanca, esperó unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando enormemente el espectáculo que tenía por delante: Cho luchando por sobrevivir, pero era simplemente imposible. Cuando Cho exhaló su último suspiro, Draco soltó una carcajada de triunfo y salió del salón. Esa noche se había cargado a dos profesores, ocho alumnos y había mandado a un par de Dementores a que le dieran su "Beso" unas aterradas niñas de Hufflepuff. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, sacó de su túnica una pequeña serpiente de cristal y la activó, instantes después se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Riddle. Esa noche recibiría muchos honores.

& & &

Harry estaba al pie de la Torre de Astronomía, se quitó la máscara blanca para admirar la nueva Marca que brillaba en el cielo. Un fénix rojo con las plumas doradas, con las alas desplegadas, siendo apresado por una boa negra con listones verdes y puntos plateados. Debajo del fénix había un fuego verde. Simplemente majestuoso. Y en la esquina inferior derecha, con letras cursivas doradas, se podía observar "Dominus Mors".

Harry sonrió al ver su propia Marca, aquella que a partir de ese momento crearía desesperación en el Lado de la Luz. Dominus Mors, el Caballero de la Muerte, como a partir de ese momento sería conocido.

Instantes después sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su Lord, pero ahora tenía el cuerpo de antes, ahora parecía a un Tom Riddle no mayor de veinticinco años.

"¡Mi Lord! Se ve… se ve…" no supo que decir, se encontraba sin palabras para expresar el cambio de su Lord.

"¿Joven?. ¿Apuesto?. Lo se, debo decirte que he recibido una gran ayuda de parte de una muchacha, que se ha redimido de los pecados de sus padres" dijo Voldemort, soltó una risa macabra y luego contempló la nueva Marca. "Has hecho un gran trabajo, muchacho, estoy orgulloso de ti" le dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. "Has mostrado ser mi digno Heredero".

Harry se arrodilló y le besó la mano derecha a su Lord. "Gracias mi Lord. Todo sea por el triunfo de los ideales de nuestro antepasado. Por el triunfo de la Orden Oscura".

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente y levantó a Harry. "Ya no hay necesidad que hagas eso muchacho. A partir de esta noche, eres mi igual. Los demás se tienen que inclinar ante nosotros".

Harry sonrió e inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, lleno de orgullo. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al vestíbulo principal. Instantes después, escuchó un grito desgarrador, ¡Hermione!.

Harry se adelantó al Lord y se acercó a su chica, que se encontraba acorralada en el suelo por un vampiro, que tenía los colmillos afuera y estaba a punto de clavárselos a la joven.

"¡Teslah apartate de ella!. ¡Es sagrada!" el vampiro, al escuchar a la mano derecha del Lord, accedió a regañadientes y se levantó, posteriormente se alejó y los segundos encontró a otra víctima, Marietta Edgecombe.

Hermione, aterrada, se levantó lentamente del suelo. Observó al joven enmascarado que tenía delante, cuando vio los ojos verde esmeralda se quedó paralizada. "¿Harry?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

Harry se quitó la máscara blanca y miró a Hermione. "Perdóname" dijo con la voz débil.

En ese instante todo pareció perder sentido para Hermione, ya no escuchaba los gritos de los combatientes, a unos metros de distancia, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor. ¿Harry Mortífago?. Eso no podía ser, era imposible. Se suponía que Harry tenía que derrotar a Voldemort, ¡no unirse a él!. Sentía que las lágrimas se le salían. "¿C-cómo?. No juegues conmigo Harry" le dijo con un tono inseguro.

"No estoy jugando Hermione, es la verdad. He decidido en donde están mis lealtades" le dijo en voz baja, podía sentir como el corazón de Hermione se rompía, estaba perdiendo a la única mujer que había amado, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Presa de la rabia y dolor, empezó a dar golpes en el pecho de Harry. "¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Harry?. No te puedo creer, todo esto es una pesadilla. Tú no eras así, te conozco, esto no puede ser verdad" dijo furiosa y dolida, mientras las lágrimas le corrían libremente por las mejillas.

Harry no aguantó y la abrazó fuertemente, disfrutando por última vez de su aroma, su calidez, su inocencia, que en esos momentos la estaba perdiendo, todo por su culpa. Tragó duro, sentía un nudo en la garganta, eso estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Hermione intentaba zafarse, pero Harry la tenía bien agarrada. "Perdóname de verdad, pero no entenderías mis razones. Nadie me conoce realmente. Y todo esto es real, Draco, Severus y yo trabajamos muy duro durante meses para esta noche" le dijo en susurros.

Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar del dolor, pero no le iba a dar al gusto a aquel que hasta unos momentos era su novio. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró zafarse del abrazo y le dio una bofetada. "Eres un maldito. ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto?. Cuando lo único que ha hecho Dumbledore es protegerte. Eres un desgraciado".

Harry, furioso, la agarró fuertemente por los hombros. "Cuidadito con lo que dices Hermione. No te vayas a arrepentir después. ¿Dumbledore protegerme?. ¡Si claro!. ¡Lo único que quiere ese viejo imbécil es que destruya a Tom, para dejarle un mundo perfecto, ¿no?. Pero nunca le ha importado realmente cómo me he sentido, lo único que les importa a todos ustedes es que me sacrifique para dejarles un mundo mejor. Pero están muy equivocados, ya decidí mi camino, en el cual tengo poder y todo lo que siempre he querido" le dijo con un tono amenazante, mientras sus ojos verdes relucían de odio. Hermione intentó soltarse, pero Harry la agarró con más fuerza, causándole daño, la chica dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

"¡Basta Harry!. Suéltala" Harry la soltó y Hermione trastabilló. Harry se dio la vuelta para encarar a Dumbledore, quien le apuntaba con la varita, y tenía la mirada llena de furia.

"¡Vaya!. Hasta que el gran Albus Dumbledore se digna a aparecer" dijo Harry con la voz llena de veneno. Ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos verdes. Sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos. A un lado de Dumbledore se encontraba Shacklebolt, la cara lívida, de sorpresa y temor.

Dumbledore intentó practicar su Legeremancia en Harry, para confirmar lo que había escuchado, se sorprendió al encontrar fuertes barreras en la mente del adolescente.

"¿Qué creías?. ¿Qué puedes romper mis defensas tan fácilmente?. Me ha enseñado del mejor, Dumbledore" dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras veía que a unos metros de él estaba su Lord, acompañado de Lucius, quien empezaba a ordenar la retirada, el ataque había sido efectivo, ni los alumnos ni la Orden habían puesto mucha resistencia, casi todos estaban muertos o inconscientes. Los refuerzos de Hogsmeade habían llegado muy tarde, y los vampiros, dementores y hombres lobos habían hecho un buen trabajo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué, Harry?" preguntó el anciano cansadamente, bajando su varita.

Harry soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre de Hermione y Shacklebolt. "La respuesta a tu pregunta es sencilla. Me harté de ser tu marioneta, que todos pongan sus esperanzas en mí, esperando que yo los saque de todos los problemas que ustedes mismos han logrado. Tú mismo me has llevado a este camino" dijo Harry, con la voz llena de rencor.

"Me temo que estás equivocado, Harry. Tú mismo has decidido este camino, yo no tengo la culpa de nada" dijo el anciano. "Aún estás a tiempo de reconsiderar tu decisión, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos muchacho. En tu destino está acabar con Voldemort".

"No, no, el equivocado aquí eres tú. No voy a negar que en un principio mis razones eran otras, pero todos los errores que has cometido conmigo me hicieron ver la realidad, que eres un maldito cobarde, incapaz de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, y que siempre te andas escudando en tu estúpida Orden, sin importarte si mueren o no. Eres una basura Dumbledore".

Dumbledore levantó su varita, sus ojos centelleando con furia. Empezó a lanzar el Avada Kedavra, pero Harry se adelantó y le lanzó un Crucio. El anciano cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

"Ah no. No te atreverás a matar a tu querido Chico Dorado, ¿qué dirían tus seguidores si se enteran que mataste al Niño-Que-Vivió?". Segundos después rompió la maldición, Dumbledore se levantó lentamente; Hermione miraba a su Director y a Harry alternativamente. Shacklebolt, en un acceso de ira, se abalanzó contra Harry, maldiciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Avada Kedavra" dijo Harry con un tono aburrido. El cuerpo de Kingsley cayó al suelo, inerte. Hermione se tapó la cara mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. Dumbledore volvió a levantar la varita, y con un delicado movimiento, gruesas cuerdas se enroscaron en las muñecas de Harry. Este sonrió ampliamente y tras unos segundos, logró quitarse las cuerdas, logrando que los ojos del viejo se abrieran desmesuradamente.

"Soy más poderoso de lo que crees. Y todo esto es tu culpa, lo sabes bien. Todas tus acciones me han llevado a este momento, el hecho de tener que vivir con los Dursley, todas las cosas que me ocultaste, todas las mentiras. Puedes estar tranquilo, por esta vez Tom y yo te vamos a perdonar la vida, para que veas como tu precioso mundo se cae a pedazos. Espero que disfrutes de tu Colegio destruido y de los miembros de la Orden que te quedan. ¡Au Revoir!.

Harry se alejó de Dumbledore y de Hermione, quien estaba demasiado impactada por todo lo que había sucedido. Con un movimiento de varita, varias chispas salieron, indicando a los mortífagos que se retiraran, ya que no tenían nada que hacer, la victoria era absoluta. Segundos después, Harry llegó a donde estaba Voldemort y Lucius, éste último sacó una pequeña serpiente de cristal y la activó, al instante después desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, aún quedaban un par de docenas de mortífagos que se peleaban con algunos miembros de la Orden y algunos alumnos.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo, sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se sentía morir, Harry los había traicionado, le había mentido descaradamente. Estaba tan sumida en su dolor que no se dio cuenta que un mortífago le lanzó la maldición asesina.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. El rayo de luz verde se dirigía directamente hacia ella. El cuerpo de Hermione cayó inerte al suelo.

CONTINUARÁ…

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_


	4. Killer Queen

_Nota de EugeBlack:_ _¡Hola a todos!. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que me costó una y la mitad de la otra terminar este capítulo, pero aquí finalmente se los traigo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que son súper importantes para mí. xD xD_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Aykasha-peke y a norixblack, pequeñas no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ustedes. ¡Las quiero!._

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **Aykasha-peke, Sauron, isapotti, norixblack, lunishi, Anaelisa, harry dumbledore, Vicky.**

DOMINUS MORS

**Capítulo 3:**_ Killer Queen_

_Desvió la mirada debido a que el sol le pegaba fuertemente, observó las ligeras ondas que se formaban en el lago. Instantes después se sentó a la sombra de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de la orilla, y se quitó la camisa, dejándola al lado de la toalla. _

_Agarró una ramita del suelo y empezó a jugar con ella, evidentemente nervioso. Había decidido irse a dar un baño para refrescarse y despejarse, quería estar alejado de La Madriguera un buen rato, no quería ver cómo Ron le dedicaba esas miradas a Hermione, no soportaba la idea que se quisieran, sabía que era muy egoísta por parte de él, que debería sentirse feliz si sus dos mejores amigos se querían, pero no era así. Él quería a Hermione para él. Solo para él. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro._

"_¿Harry sucede algo?. ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin avisarnos?. Sabes que es peligroso en estos tiempos…" le dijo Hermione, mientras quitaba la mano del hombro del chico y se sentaba a su lado._

"_Lo se 'Mione, ya se lo que me vas a decir, que soy un inconsciente, que cómo pude haberme ido así de la casa, que los mortífagos pueden aparecer y atacarme, y bla bla bla" dijo Harry con un dejo de amargura. Hermione se le quedó viendo intentando comprender la actitud de su amigo._

_Harry siguió jugando con la ramita de manera distraída, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en las ondas del lago, se negaba a ver a Hermione, temía que en cualquier momento le dijera que se había hecho novia de Ron, no lo podría soportar._

"_Harry… si es por lo de Si-Sirius que estás así… podemos hablar, estoy aquí para lo que necesites y…" empezó a decir a Hermione, pero Harry le hizo una seña para que callase._

"_No estoy así por Sirius, Herms" le contestó secamente, sacándose rápidamente los recuerdos de su padrino fallecido varias semanas atrás. Sus ojos se le empañaron con lágrimas que querían salir, pero él apretó fuertemente sus ojos para impedir que salieran._

_Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente. "Lo siento Harry, fui una insensible. Perdóname". Al principio Harry se quedó paralizado ante el sorpresivo abrazo de su amiga, pero luego respondió con igual fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Le encantaba esa sensación, tenerla en sus brazos, quería tenerla así por el resto de su vida, aspiró el olor que desprendía su cabello, menta. Todo lo que era Hermione le encantaba, y en esos momentos sintió unos deseos enormes de decirle la verdad. "Shh tranquila. No hiciste nada Herms, no tienes nada de que disculparte" le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, con la esperanza de que la chica se sintiera cómoda ante sus caricias. _

"_¡Ohh Harry!. Es que no soporto verte así, daría lo que fuera por que volvieras a ser el mismo chico alegre que antes. Dime que quieres que haga para devolverte la alegría, te prometo que lo haré" le dijo Hermione después de separarse del abrazo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _

_Harry sintió perderse en esos ojos marrones, esos ojos que lo habían enamorado desde su tercer año, esos ojos que eran la ventana del alma de su amiga, y que en esos momentos lo miraban con una mezcla de preocupación, incertidumbre, anhelo y… ¿amor?. El chico sonrió débilmente y empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la chica, la cual cerró los ojos y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. A Harry le encantaba su piel, tan suave como la de un bebé. Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia que esa mano fuerte pero a la vez delicada le propiciaba. Lentamente, Harry se empezó a acercar, mientras seguía haciéndole cariño; sentía las mariposas en su estómago, desde hacía años había esperado por ese momento y quería que saliera bien. Instantes después, sus labios se unieron con los de la chica. Tímidamente, Harry acarició sus labios y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, el permiso fue dado casi inmediatamente. _

_Durante varios instantes, las lenguas realizaron una danza, conociéndose, queriendo explorar la boca del otro, era simplemente un momento mágico para ambos. Cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno, renuentemente se separaron, él todavía acariciaba la mejilla de ella. Se miraron directamente a los ojos unos instantes y luego Hermione se separó del contacto de Harry, llevándose la mano a la boca. La chica se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, pero Harry se paró y la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo y volteándola hacia él. _

"_¿Bonita qué sucede?" le preguntó con tono nervioso, asustado por lo que podría pasar a continuación. _

"_Harry… yo… tu… esto no puede ser. Es un error" le dijo en un hilo de voz, con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas contenidas. En esos momentos Harry sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos, ya no veía ni escuchaba nada a su alrededor, ni el lago, ni los pájaros, ni los rayos solares, nada. Lo único que veía era a la chica que quería, aquella que en esos momentos le estaba rompiendo el corazón al rechazarlo. Sabía que podía suceder, pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. En esos momentos lo tuvo todo claro, Hermione lo rechazaba porque quería a Ron. ¡Qué tonto había sido al pensar que podría quererlo a él en vez de a Ron!. Bruscamente la soltó y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago. _

"_Tienes razón Hermione, es un error. No se como no me di cuenta antes que estabas enamorada de Ron, espero de todo corazón que sean muy felices" le dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, las medias y los lentes, y los colocaba al lado de la orilla. Seguidamente empezó a meterse en el agua, quería borrar todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, quería estar lejos de ahí. Y el silencio prolongado de Hermione le indicaba que tenía razón en sus suposiciones. Empezó a dar brazadas rápidamente, alejándose de la orilla, ignorando completamente los gritos de Hermione._

_Se quedó de espaldas a unos diez metros de la orilla, observando el horizonte, tratando de sacarse de la mente lo que había sucedido. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Instantes después se asustó cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro derecho. "No es lo que tu crees Harry. Yo no estoy enamorada de Ron. Escúchame por favor". Lentamente la chica lo soltó y Harry se volteó, la vio mucho más hermosa que antes, con el cabello mojado, y la cara llena de gotas, las cuales no sabía si eran lágrimas. "Te escucho" le dijo él, casi en un susurro. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro y empezó a hablar titubeante. _

"_Yo… yo… no se de donde sacas que estoy enamorada de Ron, nunca lo he estado, es solo un gran amigo" le dijo Hermione con voz insegura, Harry la miró instándola a seguir con su explicación. "Yo… te quiero a ti Harry" le dijo casi en un susurro, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, sumamente nerviosa. _

_Harry sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, lleno de esperanza y amor, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, podía sentir los latidos acelerados de la chica, volvió a aspirar su aroma, el cual lo volvía loco. Empezó a darle delicados besos en el hombro, en el cuello, en la mejilla y en la nariz, haciendo que varios estremecimientos recorrieran el cuerpo de la chica. "¿Y entonces por qué lo nuestro no puede ser Herms? Yo también te quiero" le preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, quien se aferró más a él, como si fuera su salvavidas. _

"_Tengo miedo" fue la corta respuesta de la chica._

_Harry se separó un poco y la agarró por los hombros, haciendo que la chica lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos. "¿Miedo de qué?"._

"_Miedo de que todo sea un sueño, miedo de que te quieras refugiar en mi para olvidarte de lo de Sirius, miedo de que estés confundido y en unos días me digas que todo era una mentira, miedo de que…" no pudo seguir hablando porque Harry la silenció con un dulce beso en los labios, la chica no se pudo resistir y le empezó a acariciar el cabello con una mano, mientras que la otra la colocaba en el formado pecho desnudo del chico._

"_Herms, escúchame. Jamás jugaría contigo, nunca te utilizaría de esa manera. Eres lo más bello que he conocido. Te quiero. Confía en mí por favor" le dijo Harry con tono emocionado, mientras le agarraba la mano que tenía en su pecho y le besaba cada uno de sus dedos. Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitar que se le salieran un par de lágrimas. Harry se las quitó delicadamente. "No llores bonita, por favor"._

_Hermione se acercó y lo volvió a besar, primero lentamente, luego empezaron a darse besos más apasionados, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La chica rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, mientras él le acariciaba su espalda. Minutos después se separaron._

"_Te quiero bonita" Harry hizo una pausa para agarrar coraje para hacerle la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hacía mucho tiempo. "¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?" le preguntó nervioso._

_Hermione sonrió y su respuesta fue un apasionado beso. Instantes después, jadeante, Harry habló. "¿Eso es un sí?"._

_Hermione soltó una carcajada y luego le echó agua a la cara. "Claro que sí tontito, claro que quiero ser tu novia". Harry sonrió y la volvió a besar, luego se separaron e iniciaron una guerra de agua. Las carcajadas, besos, abrazos, juegos, y palabras cariñosas llenaron el ambiente por lo que quedaba de la tarde, siendo los únicos testigos de ese hermoso momento los pájaros y los rayos del sol, el cual se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte. _

& & &

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y la cerraba delicadamente. Inmediatamente sintió el ruido de ligeros pasos y posteriormente se percató que se habían sentado al lado de él. Le daba pereza abrir los ojos, por lo que permaneció unos minutos más en silencio, sin moverse, simplemente esperando si esa persona que estaba sentada en su cama se marchaba, se sentía débil, todo su cuerpo le dolía y quería seguir descansando. En esos momentos, a pesar del dolor que sentía, se sentía en paz, había soñado con ella.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha, y por instinto abrió los ojos. Ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con ojos color chocolate. La visitante retiró su mano de la cara de su Lord y se levantó.

"Que bueno que has despertado Harry, ya era hora" dijo mientras abría las cortinas y la luz del día invadía la antes oscura habitación. El aludido se restregó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la repentina luz que invadía su habitación. Instantes después, la visitante se volvió a sentar a su lado y Harry pudo observarla mejor.

"¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?" preguntó con la voz carrasposa, sorprendido de la presencia de la menor de los Weasley en la Fortaleza de Tom Riddle.

La pelirroja lo observó duramente a los ojos durante unos instantes, luego sonrió irónicamente. "Vaya, veo que no te agrada verme aquí, Harry" le dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

Harry intentó reír ante la actitud un poco infantil de su amiga, pero desistió de su intento al sentir que todo el cuerpo le dolía al menor esfuerzo. "No es eso Ginny, solo que me sorprende mucho".

"Eso mismo puedo decir yo. Jamás me imaginé que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor, el Salvador del Mundo, se uniría al Lado Oscuro" contestó la chica con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Harry guardó silencio por un par de minutos, estudiando la situación, todavía estaba asombrado de la presencia de la chica en la Fortaleza, _su_ nuevo hogar. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un quejido de dolor. Delicadamente Ginny lo ayudó a ponerse en una posición más cómoda, mientras que le acomodaba las almohadas, le quitaba unos mechones de la frente y le colocaba sus lentes. "Gracias," le contestó a la joven. "Me imagino que nunca conoces a las personas realmente. Y dime Gin, ¿qué te hizo a ti cambiar de bando?" preguntó Harry curiosamente.

"Te lo diré solo si tu me explicas a mí tus razones" respondió la chica con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo en los ojos.

Inmediatamente Harry cambió su mirada de curiosidad por una de extrema dureza, y su voz sonó fuerte, letal. "No me contradigas Ginevra, recuerda que soy tu nuevo Lord, y no debes contradecir mis decisiones. Ahora habla".

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny al observar y escuchar la similitud entre ambos Lords. Tragó duro y colocó su mejor faceta de indiferencia; aunque Harry era su amigo, ahora era su Lord, y debía obedecerlo en todo. "Mi verdadero bando ha sido este, _siempre_. Lo demás era una faceta" Harry levantó una ceja, instándola a que continuara en su explicación.

Ginny respiró hondo y continuó. "Nunca he estado de acuerdo con las creencias de mi anterior familia, de que somos iguales a los muggles. Me parece lo más estúpido que hay. Mi familia es sangre limpia, somos seres superiores, que nos deben rendir respeto, pero Arthur ha sido un imbécil siempre, degradándose a trabajar con inútiles artefactos muggles, y manchando nuestra reputación. No te imaginas lo duro y humillante que era para mi, ser la hija menor de los Weasley, tener que usar cosas de segunda mano, cuando, debido a nuestra posición de sangra pura, debíamos tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Cuando tenía diez años Molly me contó ciertas cosas de la Primera Guerra, no me las dijo antes porque pensaba que era muy pequeña e inocente, ¡qué tonta!. En vez de sentir dolor por los caídos en el Bando de la Luz, sentí repulsión, vergüenza. Vergüenza que peleen por causas perdidas, y también pena, pena de que no se hayan dado cuenta de la verdad, que los ideales de Salazar Slytherin son _correctos._ Que no debemos permitir que nuestra raza se ensucie por los simples muggles, aunque, hay ciertas excepciones" Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar que Hermione era una de esas excepciones. A cada momento se sentía más sorprendido, nunca se imaginó la verdadera personalidad de Ginny, y le agradaba bastante. "Sigue" le dijo a la chica, consciente de que a medida que avanzaba en su historia, los ojos de Ginny centelleaban de emoción.

Ginny continuó con su explicación. "Una vez que entré en Hogwarts, me sentía muy incómoda, me hubiera encantado entrar en Slytherin, y de hecho, el sombrero me lo propuso, pero le tuve que pedir que me colocara en Gryffindor, levantaría demasiadas sospechas si una Weasley entraba en la Casa de las Serpientes, cuando toda mi familia ha pertenecido a la Casa de los Leones. Tenía que aguantar todas las bromas e insultos de los Slytherin, por ser una pobretona, traidora a la sangre, cuando lo que quería hacer era gritar a los cuatro vientos mis verdaderas ideas. Mi consuelo durante ese año fue el Diario de Tom, ahí me desahogaba, no solo le contaba de mi infantil atracción hacia ti, sino que le contaba mis ideas, y el me apoyaba completamente".

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mientras Harry le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. "Tom reforzó mis ideales, si antes de encontrarlo tenía alguna duda acerca de las creencias de Slytherin y el modo de llevarlas a cabo, Tom se encargó de disiparlas todas. Después empezó a poseerme, abría la Cámara y empecé a escribir esos mensajes en los pasillos. Al comienzo me asusté, porque me despertaba y no recordaba nada, y empecé a sospechar que algo tenía que ver con el Diario. Tras varias semanas de insistencia, logré que Tom me dijera su verdadera identidad. No te imaginas la emoción que sentí al saber que mi amigo Tom era nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin. A partir de ese momento nos unimos más, y aceptaba con regocijo cuando él me poseía, me sentía completa" mientras más hablaba, más eufórica se ponía. Harry no sabía que decirle, simplemente se sentía agradado por lo que la joven le contaba. Prefirió guardar silencio y hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que continuara relatando su historia.

"Después me rescataste de la Cámara, y se llevaron _mi_ Diario" en esos momentos había una chispa de odio y furia en los ojos de la pelirroja, Harry desvió la mirada. "No me hubiera importado morir para que Tom recuperara su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente, echaste a perder los planes. Durante las siguientes semanas, todos pensaban que mi actitud sumisa y tímida era debido al trauma que tenía por haber sido poseída por el Lord Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero no era así. Me quería morir, sentía que mi vida no estaba completa sin mi Tom, y los odiaba a todos, por haberme quitado el Diario, incluyéndote. Durante ese verano tomé una decisión, que no descansaría hasta traer de vuelta a Tom. Volví a mi faceta de niña inocente, fingiendo ante todos repugnancia por las Artes Oscuras, fingiendo amor por ti" Harry la volvió a mirar a los ojos, un poco molesto, no le había agradado que el amor que Ginny sentía por él fuera una mentira. Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras Harry digería todo lo que estaba escuchando y Ginny miraba al infinito, de nuevo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

Ginny volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con voz seca, llena de resentimiento "Los siguientes tres años fueron muy difíciles para mi, tenía que seguir manteniendo oculta mi verdadera personalidad, soportar a mi familia, que cada vez los odiaba más, y lo único que sabía era que Lucius Malfoy se había llevado el Diario" después de decir esto, su voz se suavizó. "Después, en mi cuarto año, insistí en acompañarte al Ministerio, quería verlo a él, aunque sabía que Lord Voldemort no era mi Tom, igual necesitaba verlo, y a sus mortífagos en acción. Aunque no lo pude ver, igual sentí su presencia, y me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, que tenía que empezar a actuar de nuevo. Cuando empecé mi quinto año, busqué a Draco Malfoy. Al comienzo no me creía nada, pensaba que estaba espiando para el Lado de la Luz, pero tras varios meses me creyó, nos empezamos a unir, y comenzó a darme clases privadas de duelo, de Artes Oscuras" Ginny sonrió al recordar esos meses, mientras que Harry hacía nota mental de castigar a Draco por haberle ocultado eso.

"Después, a finales de año, recibí una grata sorpresa, Lucius Malfoy me envió una carta, en la que me expresaba que estaba complacido de mi cambio, y que estaría dispuesto a ayudarme en mis propósitos de regresar el cuerpo de Tom. Durante el verano me escapé varias veces de casa, para encontrarme con Lucius o Draco, quienes me enseñaban nuevas técnicas y me daban antiguos libros de Artes Oscuras. Durante los primeros meses de mi sexto año busqué desesperada hechizos o rituales antiguos que me ayudaran a regresar el antiguo cuerpo de mi Lord, y no encontraba nada, me estaba empezando a sentir frustrada. Hasta que una noche de mayo, con pocas esperanzas, finalmente lo encontré" los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de locura y devoción, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Bellatrix Lestrange, por lo visto ambas mujeres eran similares. Ginny hizo una pausa y Harry habló. "¿Y qué ritual fue ese?" intentando no sonar muy curioso, lo importante era mantener su actitud de ser superior.

"Un ritual que data de la Antigua Grecia, lo inventó Ares, el "Dios de la Guerra", para regresar el cuerpo de algunos de sus seres queridos. Una vez que lo encontré, me di cuenta que era el ritual perfecto, y que nada podría salir mal. Inmediatamente me puse en contacto con Lucius, y, después de una semana, vine por primera vez a la Fortaleza, a entrevistarme con mi Lord. Lucius le entregó el Diario y una poción sumamente poderosa, hecha por Snape. Gracias a eso pudo saber quién era yo, y qué fue lo que hice para ayudarlo cuando estaba en mi primer año".

"Y hace dos semanas, me fui de Hogwarts y de mi anterior vida definitivamente, Lucius me escoltó hasta acá, y, al día siguiente de mi llegada, fue luna llena, la noche indicada para realizar el ritual" dijo Ginny mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujaba en la cara, Harry decidió no interrumpirla, quería saber ya qué ritual fue ese que le devolvió su anterior cuerpo a su compañero. "A la medianoche de la luna llena lo hicimos, se necesitaba de la sangre de mi Lord, un objeto que contuviera su aura mágica, un vasallo fiel para conjurar el hechizo en griego, y por último una persona libre de crímenes, que sintiera total devoción, que estuviese unida espiritualmente a él, y estuviese dispuesta a entregar parte de su aura mágica de forma voluntaria. Mi Lord se metió en un gran caldero, vertió un poco de su sangre en el fondo, después Lucius introdujo el Diario, y el veneno de basilisco sirvió para fortalecer el nuevo cuerpo que se estaba formando, haciéndolo inmune a ese veneno y a otros males. Mi Lord realizó un hechizo antiquísimo para extraer parte de mi aura mágica, e inmediatamente quedé inconsciente".

"Wow" fue lo único que pudo decir Harry por los momentos, todavía se sentía débil y la información era demasiada. Tras varios segundos de silencio, Harry volvió a poner su postura de superioridad y habló con tono duro. "Bien Ginevra, me agrada que hayas sido útil al Lord y a la Causa, recibirás muchos honores por lo que has hecho. Ahora quiero saber qué sucedió después que te desmayaste hasta el día de hoy". Ginny no pudo evitar emocionarse y sonreír ante la aceptación de su otro Lord. Tímidamente, le agarró la mano y se la besó. Instantes después, la chica volvió a hablar. "Gracias mi Lord. Después que quedé inconsciente, el ritual funcionó perfectamente y mi Lord regresó a su antiguo cuerpo. Estuve inconsciente por cinco días, recibiendo pociones que Snape me preparaba para recuperar mi energía y aura. Hace cinco días desperté y finalmente recibí la Marca" le dijo la chica, la chispa de locura regresó a sus ojos, se levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostró la Marca. Instantes después se volvió a arreglar la túnica y empezó a hablar en un tono sumamente emocionado, como si estuviera en un sueño. "Soy la segunda mujer en obtener la Marca. Y ahora estoy por encima de la Lestrange" esto último lo dijo con un tono de asco profundo, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no echar a reírse. En el Lado Oscuro era sabido que Bellatrix era la amante del Lord en la Primera Guerra, y ahora que había recuperado el cuerpo, no había sido precisamente gracias a ella, seguramente se debía sentir frustrada y furiosa que una adolescente lo hubiera hecho.

"Mi Lord, creo que ya lo he incomodado mucho, debe descansar y recuperar fuerzas" le dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama y le hacía una leve inclinación.

"Ginevra, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" le preguntó seriamente Harry.

"Cuando sucedió aún estaba inconsciente, pero según me informó To… mi Lord, cuando llegaste de Hogwarts, te desplomaste en los brazos de Lucius. Cuando los sanadores te revisaron, no encontraron ninguna herida, pero gran parte de tu energía y aura mágica se había evaporado, y el medallón que tienes guindado en el cuello no dejaba de brillar con un tono verdoso, y era imposible quitártelo" le dijo rápidamente Ginny, esperando que su explicación fuera suficiente, ya que no sabía mucho más.

Instintivamente, Harry agarró el medallón y lo observó. Era un medallón tallado en forma de relieve, en el fondo tenía una luna plateada en cuarto creciente, y delante de ésta, tenía un lobo negro con los ojos verdes. Lo agarró fuertemente y lo apretó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se volvía a sentir muy débil, los dolores estaban más fuertes que antes. "Necesito descansar, puedes retirarte".

Ginny le hizo una pequeña reverencia y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió delicadamente y Lord Voldemort entró, se dirigió a la chica en murmullos. "¿Despertó ya?".

"Sí mi Lord, hace un rato, pero se ha vuelto a dormir porque está muy débil todavía" le dijo Ginny acercándose peligrosamente a su Lord.

"Que bueno que Dominus haya despertado, ya era hora. Ahora ve a las cocinas y manda a los elfos a preparar los platos predilectos de él, necesito enviarlo a una misión pronto, y necesita estar completamente bien" le respondió Lord Voldemort.

"Como usted desee mi Lord" le respondió la chica, y, antes de marcharse a cumplir la orden, le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

Una vez que la chica se hubo ido, el hombre se acercó a la cama, hizo aparecer una cómoda silla de cuero negro y se sentó al lado de Harry. Lo miró en silencio por varios minutos, estaba sumamente pálido y parecía que se podría romper en cualquier instante. Jamás lo admitiría, pero esos días se había sentido sumamente preocupado, aunque conocía al chico desde hacía un año, sentía que lo tenía conociendo desde siempre, eran tan similares, y ahora era su compañero en el mando, el segundo Lord Oscuro. Su_ familia._

El hombre sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, no podía ser que sintiera cariño o debilidad por el joven, eso era de _débiles._ Y el no podía permitir que eso sucediese, y ahora menos, que estaban juntos y ahora si tendrían el mundo a sus pies. Nadie les pondría oposición, ni siquiera el Dumbledore o su estúpida Orden del Fénix. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el joven empezó a moverse y a murmurar cosas incoherentes, quizá estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"_Hermione. Princesa perdóname. Hermione por favor. Te amo"_ fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que llegó a pronunciar el chico antes de volver a caer en un pesado sueño.

Voldemort sintió como la ira empezaba a recorrer sus venas. No podía tolerar que su compañero todavía estuviera enamorado. Miles de escenarios empezaron a correr por su mente en cuestión de segundos, siendo el más importante el de Dominus traicionándolo y volviendo al lado del viejo y de la sangre sucia. Lentamente se puso de pie, desechando esas ideas. Dominus jamás haría eso, pero tenía que alejarlo lo antes posibles de la sangra sucia.

Con sigilo salió de la habitación, tocó su Marca. Instantes después, apareció a su lado Draco Malfoy. Inmediatamente el joven se arrodilló y le besó la parte inferior de la elegante túnica. "¿Me llamaba mi Lord?".

Con tono seco y amenazante, Voldemort habló. "Malfoy, prepara todo para el viaje que tú, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange y Dominus realizarán a América en cuanto éste esté recuperado. ¡Ahora márchate!".

Voldemort volvió a entrar a la habitación del enfermo mientras Draco caminaba apresurado por el pasillo. _¿Qué rayos era eso?. ¿Un viaje para qué?._ Sumido en sus pensamientos llegó a sus aposentos, donde rápidamente se quitó sus ropas y se metió en el baño, necesitaba una larga ducha para relajarse y preparar el dichoso viaje que su Lord había ordenado.

CONTINUARÁ…

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_


	5. Keep Yourself Alive

_Nota de EugeBlack: Euge se asoma por detrás del mueble y los saluda de forma nerviosa. ¿Hola?. ¿Todavía están allí?. ¿No me odian por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar?. ¿Me entienden verdad?. Ufff que bueno que me entiendan, muchas gracias_

_Bueno ya basta de tanta parloteada, de verdad discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes, es que he estado full con la universidad y además que me dio un ataque de flojera extrema. _

_Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo y sean buenos, dejen sus valiosos reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo. No les cuesta nada, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito GO y escribir algo va?_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Aykasha-peke (gracias por corregírmelo wapa) y a norixblack (gracias por ayudarme). ¡Las quiero!._

_Muchísimas gracias a:_ **Anaelisa, Aykasha-peke, norixblack, Kaosex, shofi-black, Vicky, darkcat.**

DOMINUS MORS

**Capítulo 4: **_Keep Yourself Alive_

Sintió que la puerta se abría delicadamente y luego unos pasos que se acercaban en su dirección. Instantes después sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella y le agarraba su mano derecha. Perezosamente, abrió sus ojos, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz que había en la habitación.

"Vaya Hermione, al fin has despertado" le dijo Ron, mientras besaba su mano y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

La chica intentó hablar, pero tenía la garganta sumamente seca. Ron entendió, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y la ayudó a tomárselo. Un par de minutos después, la chica se sentía en mejores condiciones para hablar.

"Ron… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?" le dijo con la voz muy débil.

"Estás en San Mungo, desde hace casi dos semanas".

"¿Por qué?".

"¿No lo recuerdas?" le preguntó nervioso.

"Me siento confundida, la cabeza me duele y no recuerdo mucho. Un rayo verde".

Ron suspiró cansadamente. "Hace casi dos semanas hubo un ataque a Hogwarts. Nos enteramos de la verdad de Harry, él… él se unió a V-Voldemort. Tú fuiste una de las últimas personas en hablar con él, antes de que desapareciera con V-Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy. Después de eso, una maldición asesina te alcanzó, y caíste inconsciente al suelo. Aún no nos explicamos como sobreviviste a la maldición Mía, eres la segunda persona en lograrlo. Pero lo más extraño, es que ese medallón que tienes en el cuello, no ha parado de emitir un brillo extraño, durante casi todo este tiempo" le dijo Ron algo confundido.

Inconscientemente, Hermione se llevó la mano al medallón y lo apretó fuertemente. Al sentir el calor que desprendía, empezó a recordar.

**Flashback**

_Era una tarde fría de febrero, Hermione llegó a la orilla del lago y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta, había un viento helado. Instantes después miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para su cita con Harry. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se sentó de frente al lago, apoyada en el tronco de un roble. _

_Volviendo a suspirar, decidió intentar relajarse, ¡ese día estaba cumpliendo 18 meses con Harry! No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, Harry era tan maravilloso, lo amaba tanto. _

_Se quedó observando las delicadas ondas que había en el lago, y como el calamar sacaba de vez en cuando uno de sus tentáculos, para luego volver a desaparecer en las frías aguas. El sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, el cielo estaba de unas tonalidades azules, amarillas y anaranjadas. Empezó a recordar varios de sus mejores momentos con su chico, lo tierno, cariñoso, respetuoso y considerado que era con ella. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en el paisaje que tenía delante de ella, que no se dio cuenta que Harry había llegado, y ahora le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. _

_La joven levantó su mirada y se encontró con esos impresionantes orbes verdes que le hacían perder cualquier sensación de cordura. Le sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano. Una vez que estuvo de pie, lo abrazó fuertemente y luego le besó apasionadamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El chico respondió rápidamente, ahora sus lenguas danzaban un baile sensual, ninguna dominaba, simplemente querían recorrerse mutuamente, expresar todo el amor que sentían. _

_Instantes después se separaron para tomar aire, y Harry sacó de su túnica un hermoso girasol, se lo dio a su chica, quien lo recibió encantada. "Feliz día princesa" dijo mientras le daba delicados besos en el cuello. _

"_Gracias Harry, es hermosa" dijo intentando mantenerse cuerda, ante la avalancha de sensaciones que se le venían en ese momento. _

"_No tanto como tu" le respondió antes de volver a capturar esos hermosos labios. _

_Momentos después, se separaron a regañadientes y caminaron en silencio hacia un lugar más privado, cercano a los límites del Bosque Prohibido, lejos de miradas indiscretas y con las manos entrelazadas. _

_Minutos después llegaron y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. La joven sacó de su chaqueta una moneda, y con un movimiento de varita volvió a su estado normal, era un álbum de fotografías. "Es para ti Harry. Feliz día". _

_El chico extendió la mano y agarró el álbum de fotos. Tenía una delicada carátula plateada. Lo abrió y en la primera página había una nota de su chica. _

"_Harry: gracias por estos maravillosos meses. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de poder estar a tu lado. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y me siento muy afortunada de que hayas posado tus ojos en mí. _

_Siempre estaré ahí, para todo lo que necesites, y nunca te dejaré de querer. _

_Te adoro mi príncipe, _

_Tu Princesa". _

_Hermione sintió que el joven se acomodaba en su regazo, le agarraba la mano y se la besaba. "Yo también te adoro princesa". La joven sonrió y lo instó a que viera las fotos._

_Harry colocó el álbum en su regazo, y empezó a pasar las páginas, estaban llenas de fotos de ellos, desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts, las últimas fotos eran del último año y medio, desde que habían empezado su relación. Fotos en La Madriguera, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en la biblioteca, en la orilla del lago… eran simplemente hermosas. _

"_Gracias princesa, son hermosas" dijo Harry intentando ocultar su emoción. Se volvieron a besar y luego Harry sacó de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo larga. Hermione ahogó un grito. _

"_¿Q-qué es Harry?" preguntó temblorosa. _

"_Solo ábrelo" le dijo muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que otro escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven. _

_Hermione le hizo caso y abrió con cuidado la delicada caja, volvió a ahogar un grito cuando vio dos medallones iguales. Estaban tallados en forma de relieve, en el fondo tenían una luna plateada en cuarto creciente, y delante de ésta, tenían un lobo negro con los ojos verdes. Harry agarró uno de los medallones y se lo colocó. _

"_Harry… yo… esto es demasiado" empezó a decir pero Harry le colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios. _

"_Hermione, prométeme que nunca te quitarás el medallón" le dijo seriamente. _

"_No entiendo. ¿Qué clase de medallón es…?"_

"_¡Solo prométemelo!" gritó Harry molesto. _

"_Está bien, te lo prometo. Nunca me lo quitaré" dijo nerviosa ante el repentino ataque de rabia que le dio a su novio. _

_Harry se calmó y la rodeó con sus brazos. "Discúlpame, no fue mi intención asustarte. Estos medallones están conectados, y son muy antiguos, pertenecieron a dos amantes en la época de los Fundadores" le dijo a la chica, ésta a su vez hizo ademán de querer indagar cómo lo había conseguido, pero Harry la interrumpió. _

"_Gracias a estos medallones, las personas que los posean estarán conectadas, incluidos sus centros mágicos. Si algo te llega a pasar, parte de mi energía y magia llegará a tu medallón, para protegerte de cualquier cosa que te pueda pasar" le dijo sin soltarla. _

_Hermione estaba sumamente sorprendida, no se esperaba un regalo tan costoso, y no en el sentido material, sino en lo que significaba. Voluntariamente Harry le estaba entregando parte de su ser, para protegerla, cuando el que necesitaba más protección en esos momentos era él. "Harry yo no puedo aceptar esto, necesitas toda tu magia y energía para enfrentar a Lord V-Voldemort" le dijo nerviosa, temerosa que se ofendiera por su rechazo._

"_Princesa NECESITO que no sueltes ese medallón nunca. Es la mejor forma que he encontrado para protegerte" le dijo mientras le agarraba la cara y la miraba fijamente. _

"_Pero Harry… tu magia… no sé…" dijo insegura. _

"_Eso es lo que menos importa, soy fuerte, y si algo te sucediera no absorbería toda mi magia o energía. Pero necesito de verdad que no te lo quites nunca, no soportaría que algo malo te pasara. Hazme caso por favor" le dijo, casi rogándole. _

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos y vio la desesperación en los ojos. Le sonrió dulcemente y luego lo volvió a besar. "Esta bien Harry, no me lo quitaré nunca. Solo espero que nunca tengan que hacer su trabajo estos medallones". _

_Harry le sonrió. "Yo también espero eso" seguidamente se volvieron a besar. _

**Fin del Flashback**

"¿Hermione?. ¿Chiquita qué sucede?" preguntó Ron preocupado al ver que su amiga derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

"Na-nada Ron, solo recordaba" le dijo entre sollozos.

A Ron se le encogió el corazón al verla así. "¿Es por él verdad?" dijo con la voz llena de rabia y dolor.

"Sí. Dime que fue un mal sueño por favor, que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla. Que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y los tres vamos a estar en Hogwarts, preparándonos para nuestra graduación. Dímelo por favor" dijo desesperada.

Ron bajó la mirada, él también deseaba lo mismo. "No Hermione. No es ningún sueño, Harry nos traicionó y ahora es la mano derecha de V-Voldemort" le dijo mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente. Ese miserable cara de serpiente las pagaría caro por haber corrompido a su amigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hermione pegó un pequeño grito y lloró con mucha más fuerza que antes. Ron la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con cuidado, con una mano acariciaba su espalda y la otra su enmarañado cabello. "Vamos a salir de esto Hermione, los dos. Y seguiremos adelante, te lo prometo. No puede llover todo el tiempo".

& & &

Avanzaba por los pasillos levemente iluminados por las antorchas en forma de serpiente, su túnica ondeaba de forma dramática y tenía los puños muy apretados, tanto así que ya las uñas le estaban dejando marcas en su nívea piel, sus ojos color esmeralda, ahora estaban casi completamente azabaches.

Apretó el paso para llegar más rápido a su destino. Un par de minutos después llegó frente a una estatua de una boa, con los ojos completamente rojos. Iba a decir la contraseña pero Nott se puso delante de él, visiblemente nervioso ante el aura de rabia y poder que emanaba del pelinegro.

"Lo siento mi Lord" dijo con desprecio, "pero en estos momentos el Lord se encuentra muy ocupado. Tendrá que venir más tarde".

"Crucio" dijo el pelinegro con un sencillo movimiento de varita. Al instante, el mortífago cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, apretando fuertemente los dientes para no gritar, no quería darle el gusto al joven Lord. Después de varios segundos, el mortífago no aguantó y empezó a gritar, sintiendo como miles de cuchillos ardientes se le clavaban en todo el cuerpo.

Tres minutos después, el pelinegro levantó la varita y la maldición desapareció. Nott se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ahora ojos negros del joven; el aura de rabia y poder estaba mucho más visible que momentos antes.

"Te lo recomiendo Nott, nunca te vuelvas a atrever a llevarme la contraria, supongo que no querrás tener el mismo destino que los Longbottom. ¡Ahora apártate!" había tanto veneno en la voz del joven, que Nott dio un respingo, visiblemente asustado.

"S-sí mi Lord" respondió temblorosamente el mortífago mientras se apartaba de la estatua, no sin antes haber hecho un gesto de dolor, el Crucio del joven era igual o peor que el de su otro Lord.

Sin dedicarle una mirada a la figura temblorosa que estaba en el suelo hecho un ovillo, le dio la contraseña a la estatua "Imperium Aeternus", los ojos rojos de la serpiente brillaron con un halo demoníaco y luego se hizo a un lado, mostrando una elegante puerta de mármol, con varias figuras de serpientes incrustadas.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió y el joven entró a una cálida y elegante habitación; al lado derecho había una gran chimenea, debajo de esta una mullida alfombra persa, sobre la cual descansaba Nagini. La enorme serpiente estaba distraída observando las danzantes llamas de la chimenea, y de cuando en cuando levantaba su mirada al estandarte que estaba guindado encima de la chimenea y que estaba iluminado por dos candelabros de oro, era otro estandarte de Salazar Slytherin.

En la pared adyacente había una gran biblioteca, con cientos de antiguos ejemplares, acerca de las Artes Oscuras, Rituales Romanos, Griegos y Egipcios, Criaturas Oscuras, y múltiples biografías de Salazar y de Grindewald. Al lado había un gran ventanal, con vista a los terrenos de la fortaleza y a un gran lago. Finalmente, en el fondo de la sala, había un gran escritorio de madera maciza, con incrustaciones de oro, Tom Riddle estaba sentado en una gran silla que casi podía pasar por un trono, y delante de él, estaba Draco Malfoy. Ambos estaban tan absortos en los planos y pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio que no se habían percatado de la presencia del joven.

Harry respiró hondo varias veces y sintió como Nagini se enroscaba en su pierna derecha y le lamía la mano, para intentar tranquilizarlo. El joven dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la gigantesca serpiente. "¡Malfoy vete!"

Tom y Draco giraron la cabeza y vieron a Harry, quien de nuevo tenía los puños apretados, su aura danzando amenazante delante de él. Draco tragó fuertemente al ver los ojos negros de su amigo y Lord, eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Levantándose rápidamente, hizo una inclinación ante Voldemort y luego hizo lo mismo ante Harry, para luego salir rápidamente del lugar, las cosas se iban a poner feas de un momento a otro.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta un silencio tenso llenó la habitación. Tom seguía sentado cómodamente, Nagini seguía enroscada a Harry, intentando aplacarlo sin mucho éxito. El joven cerró los ojos fuertemente y una gran brisa entró en la habitación, a pesar que el ventanal estaba cerrado. Varios libros cayeron del estante, al igual que varios adornos que estaban en el escritorio, una de las sillas cayó estrepitosamente.

"¡Maldita seas Riddle! ¿A qué crees que juegas?" gritó el joven con un tono sumamente venenoso, que a cualquiera hubiera puesto los pelos de punta. El Lord, sin embargo, respiró profundo y se puso de pie.

"Dominus, te agradecería que controlaras tu temperamento, estos libros son muy antiguos, algunos datan de la época de Ares, y han estado en mi familia por miles de años.

"¡Me importa un carajo que tengan miles de años Tom!" iba a seguir hablando pero una mirada amenazante de su compañero lo detuvo.

"Dominus, te exijo que te calmes, hace un par de días fue que te pudiste levantar de la cama, y no estás en condiciones para ir armando revuelo por donde pases. Segundo…" esta vez fue Harry quien lo cortó.

"¡Ahh, claro no! Tengo que estar en reposo absoluto y quedarme tranquilito. ¡Pero si me tengo que ir en unas semanas a América! ¡¿Maldición Tom por qué!" dijo casi a gritos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no es obvio?" dijo Tom, lo más calmadamente que pudo.

"Lo siento Tom, pero mi obnubilada mente no me permite ver por qué es tan obvio que me tenga que marchar a América" dijo un poco más calmado.

Con un movimiento de varita, Tom volvió a arreglar todo el despacho, dejándolo tan reluciente como estaba antes que el chico entrara hecho una furia. Luego colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo instó a sentarse, éste accedió a regañadientes. Instantes después Tom se sentó también. Se miraron por un minuto, en completo silencio. Harry sentía como se iba calmando, Tom tenía ese poder sobre él, lo ayudaba a calmarse.

"Harry" el chico se sorprendió al ver que su compañero lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre, lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja para instarlo a continuar. "Aunque hace unas semanas tuvimos un éxito arrollador, y los traidores y mequetrefes del Lado de la Luz tienen muy pocas probabilidades de ponernos resistencia, debido a que ahora estamos juntos…" Tom hizo una pausa y le dedicó una astuta sonrisa al joven, que la devolvió sinceramente. "…no nos podemos dormir en los laureles. El imbécil de Dumbledore no descansará hasta recuperarte, el viejo aún debe estar pensando que en algún momento entrarás a su oficina, implorando perdón por lo que hiciste, y él, en su inmensa sabiduría te acogerá con los brazos abiertos" terminó de decir, haciendo un gesto de asco al pensar en Dumbledore.

"¿Entonces?" dijo rápidamente el joven, deseoso de llegar al meollo del asunto. "¿Piensas que te voy a traicionar y voy a regresar con Dumbledore?" dijo en un tono molesto, herido ante la posibilidad que su Lord aún no confiara en él. Sin embargo, su rostro permaneció impasible.

Tom guardó silencio, sopesando sus posibilidades. Esa era una de las razones principales, pero no quería admitir que temía que el chico le traicionara, no quería aceptar que se sentía vulnerable con respecto al joven que tenía enfrente, y que en esos momentos lo perforaba con su mirada esmeralda. Sin embargo, uno de los pactos que habían hecho cuando se habían unido fue que serían sinceros, y él sabía que Harry había dado en el clavo, no tenía razón para ocultárselo.

"S-sí" respondió escuetamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable!

"Tom, ya te dejé muy en claro de qué lado están mis lealtades. Somos un equipo, y no te pienso traicionar. ¡Nunca lo haría!" respondió Harry tranquilamente, aunque sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Tom lo miró a los ojos, y decidió decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y que lo tenía sumamente preocupado desde el momento en que el chico se había desplomado, tres semanas atrás. "¿Entonces podrías explicarme por qué le diste el medallón que pertenecía a Salazar y a Rowena a la sangre… a Granger? ¿Podrías explicarme por qué mencionas en sueños su nombre?" le preguntó el hombre, perdiendo la calma.

Harry sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Inconscientemente, agarró su medallón y lo apretó fuertemente, en varias ocasiones había intentado quitarse el medallón, pero era imposible, era como si formara parte de su piel. Respiró hondo y empezó a hablar lentamente. "Hermione forma parte de mi pasado. Y es la única persona a la que no quiero que le suceda algo malo, y lo sabes muy bien Tom, por eso le di el medallón".

"¡Pues por culpa de ese medallón y la conexión que hay entre ustedes casi pierdes la vida Dominus!" dijo casi en gritos.

"¡Pues eso no es mi culpa! ¡No tengo la culpa de que uno de los mortífagos haya desobedecido nuestras órdenes y le haya enviado la maldición asesina!" dijo elevando su tono de voz, empezándose a molestar de nuevo.

"Ya te aseguré que ese mortífago la pagó caro, yo mismo me encargue de limpiar nuestras filas de mortífagos desobedientes e inútiles". Hizo una pausa para calmarse. "Harry, ya hemos hablado antes de esto, no debes tener debilidades, te alejará de nuestro camino. Esa Granger es una debilidad que hay que aplastar".

"¡No! Si no quieres tener problemas, nada le pasará a Granger, ¿te quedó claro?" respondió el chico con veneno en la voz.

Tom tensó los puños. "¡Crucio!" Inmediatamente Harry cayó al suelo preso del dolor, pero no dejó escapar ningún sonido. Segundos después, el hombre mayor levantó la maldición, y el muchacho se volvió a sentar, retándole con la mirada. "No te equivoques Dominus, serás mi compañero e igual, pero no aceptaré que me amenaces, ¿te quedó claro o necesitas que te torture un poco más para que lo entiendas?" dijo tranquilamente, sus ojos rojos brillando malignamente. Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

"Esta bien Harry, a Granger no le pasará nada". Harry dejó soltar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo. "Ahora, volvamos a lo del viaje a América" dijo el hombre mayor, mientras Harry tensaba nuevamente los puños ante el prospecto de dejar Inglaterra.

"Como te iba diciendo, no nos podemos dormir en los laureles, y lo mejor es alejarte por un tiempo de la comunidad mágica inglesa…" le hizo una seña a Harry para que no lo interrumpiera. "Aún estás débil, y aunque no lo quieras admitir, te conozco Potter. Aún no has logrado suprimir completamente tu vena Gryffindor, y quiero alejarte lo más posible de Dumbledore y su estúpida Orden, por lo menos por un tiempo. Además, Malfoy ha hecho una gran investigación con respecto a América, y es un gran lugar para conseguir nuevos aliados, y así podríamos internacionalizar nuestro dominio".

Ante eso Harry se sintió interesado, y se sentó correctamente en la silla, hizo una seña con la mano para que Tom continuara. "Sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido dominar la comunidad mágica a nivel mundial, y limpiarla de los indeseables sangresucias. Hasta hace unos años en Norteamérica hubo un grupo, llamados Eques Progenies Castus, que luchaban por la supremacía de los sangre pura, pero hace veinte años aproximadamente, un nuevo Ministro llegó al poder en Estados Unidos, con las mismas ideas descabelladas que Dumbledore, y persiguió a los EPC. Desde ese entonces no han podido realizar casi su trabajo, y la comunidad mágica norteamericana se ha visto infectada de sangresucias. Sin embargo, muchos siguen apoyando las creencias de los EPC, y aquí es donde entras tú Dominus. Tu deber será volver a traer a su antiguo esplendor a los EPC, reclutar nuevos, y doblegarlos a tu poder. Crearás tu propio ejército, y así conquistarás el Nuevo Continente, mientras yo me encargaré de doblegar los países europeos".

Harry se quedó en silencio reflexionando acerca de lo que había escuchado. Sentía como la furia que había sentido minutos antes terminaba de abandonarlo por completo. Aunque no lo iba admitir, entendía por qué el Lord temía que lo traicionara, aunque eso nunca lo haría, ni por Hermione ni por nadie. Cuando Draco le había dicho esa mañana que se iban a América, no lo había tomado nada bien, pero ahora entendía las razones de Tom, y sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, no le parecía tan mala idea, tener su propio ejército, aparte de los mortífagos, lo más probable es que no fuera fácil, por lo que había escuchado los norteamericanos tenían un sentido de superioridad muy grande, pero ya él se encargaría de convencerlos para que estuvieran bajo su mando.

Mientras el chico cavilaba, Tom no le quitaba la mirada de encima, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. Instantes después, el chico sonrió malévolamente y le tendió la mano a Tom, quién la tomó fuertemente. "Trato hecho Tom. Me iré a América, no descansaré hasta lograr el completo dominio de esas tierras".

Los ojos rojos de Tom brillaron y le devolvió la sonrisa. "En cuanto estés completamente recuperado viajarás allá, acompañado de Malfoy hijo, Black, Lestrange, y probablemente por una temporada Ginevra"

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante lo último. "¿Por qué por una temporada Tom? ¿Por qué no todo el tiempo que me tome ese viaje? ¿O es que vas la vas a extrañar mucho?" dijo con tono juguetón.

Tom lo miró furiosamente, pero se abstuvo de enviarle alguna maldición, el joven aún estaba débil, y ya se había arrepentido de haberlo torturado minutos antes. "No juegues con fuego Dominus" le dijo intentando sonar amenazante.

"Está bien Tom. Y ahora tengo una duda con respecto a nuestro nuevo aliado" dijo Harry recuperando su expresión imperturbable.

"Es una valiosa ganancia a nuestras filas, aunque aún no termino de entender cómo Remus Lupin, uno de los miembros más destacados de la Orden, se unió a nuestro bando".

Harry suspiró. "Después que Sirius 'murió', Lupin juró protegerme y no dejarme solo. Simplemente está cumpliendo su juramento, se dio cuenta que Dumbledore no es tan bueno como todos piensan, y no me va a dejar solo. Y además, al comprobar que Sirius estaba vivo cuando el viejo nos había asegurado que era imposible, lo molestó mucho.

Tom sonrió. "Es bueno saberlo. ¿Y cuál era tu duda Dominus?".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él?".

"En el norte de Estados Unidos, hay una gran cadena montañosa, llamada Los Apalaches. Allí viven las tribus más salvajes de hombre lobos del mundo, se irá para allá a convencerlos para se unan a nuestra Orden". Harry asintió en señal de acuerdo, si querían lograr la supremacía total, tendrían que tener todas las criaturas oscuras de su lado, y si las de los Apalaches eran las más peligrosas, mucho mejor, crearían más pánico en el mundo mágico.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo el chico finalmente.

"Me alegro Dominus. Y ahora, es mejor que regreses a tu habitación, debes descansar" el chico asintió mientras salía lentamente del despacho.

& & &

Apoyada en Jane y Steve Granger, la joven entró lentamente a su habitación. La pareja la condujo lenta y gentilmente a la cama que había en el centro de la habitación. El tocador y la mesita de noche estaban llenos de flores, peluches y pequeñas cartas que deseaban una pronta recuperación. Instantes después, Hermione se encontró cómodamente acostada en su cama, la cual tenía casi un año que no tocaba. Su madre le quitó unos mechones de la frente y la besó delicadamente, seguidamente su padre acarició su cabeza.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, los señores Granger esperando pacientemente si su hija decía algo, pero Hermione simplemente permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios fuertemente apretados, sin ninguna muestra de querer decir algo. Sus padres se vieron preocupados, luego Jane dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y habló.

"Será mejor que descanses bonita. Aún te falta mucho para que recuperes totalmente sus fuerzas. Cualquier cosa que necesites nos avisas, estaremos pendientes" dijo suavemente, aunque no pudo evitar que en su tono de voz se notase la profunda preocupación y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos al ver a su hija, antaño enérgica, fuerte, llena de vida, y ahora parecía que lo único que anhelaba era que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase.

"Mia… si necesitas hablar de lo sucedido…" empezó a decir Steve, pero su esposa apretó su hombro, indicándole que ese no era el momento. El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y salió de la habitación, seguido de su esposa.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo segura que estaba sola en su habitación, agarró una de las almohadas y se cubrió fuertemente el rostro, ahogando un lastimero sollozo. Intentó no llorar, pero era simplemente imposible, no podía evitar que múltiples lágrimas se derramaran por su pálido rostro. Sentía como su corazón se desgarraba más y más, sentía que más nunca podría seguir adelante.

Sin poderlo evitar, un torrente de recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, su primera vez con Harry, todas sus desapariciones misteriosas, y finalmente, esa noche, cuando mostró a todos su verdadera cara.

Empezó a darle furiosos puñetazos a la almohada, presa del dolor, desesperación e impotencia. Ya nada sería igual, su vida se había derrumbado completamente en el momento en que se enteró de la verdad que rodeaba a Harry. ¿¡Por Merlín porque había tenido que sobrevivir a la maldición asesina? Todo por ese estúpido medallón que le había regalado Harry, ahora no tenía ninguna duda que eso era lo que la había salvado, aunque no tenía muy en claro por qué. Harry le había dicho que ese medallón la protegería, ¿pero a qué costo? ¿Habría sentido Harry lo que le habría pasado? ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos?

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de rabia, al darse cuenta que aún le importaba, ¿cómo era posible que le importara en qué estado podría estar él, después de todo lo que había hecho? Siguió llorando por varios minutos, tratando de negarse ante la evidente realidad, lo seguía amando como el primer día, no lo podía evitar. No quería que nada malo le sucediese, era una estúpida por seguir estando enamorada de él, cuando a él evidentemente no le había importado su amor. Ok, le había dado ese medallón para protegerla, pero no había dudado ni un momento al momento de traicionarla y abandonarla, dejar que se hundiera en un abismo en el que estaba segura que jamás saldría, se sentía completamente perdida sin él.

Ya nada tenía sentido, nada importaba. Nada importaba si más nunca iba a besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor.

Desde que había desperado del coma no había tenido una noche tranquila, siendo asaltada por terribles pesadillas acerca de esa noche. Se abrazó a sí misma fuertemente mientras se imaginaba que Harry la abrazaba y le decía cosas reconfortantes, que todo estaría bien, que estarían juntos por siempre, que ella en poco tiempo estaría completamente bien y que podría empezar su entrenamiento para Auror, juntos, como siempre habían querido. Sumida en esas agradables ideas, logró dormirse, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

& & &

Ron se levantó de la cama molesto, sintiéndose enormemente impotente ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hacía un mes que su dizque mejor amigo y hermano, les había traicionado y se había ido junto al asesino de sus padres, su hermanita había desaparecido, y no había ningún rastro de ella.

Tras dar varias vueltas alrededor de su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama, derrotado, se colocó sus manos en su cabeza mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible en no llorar. Ginny, su hermanita pequeña. ¿Por qué ella? Era una muchacha inocente, que nunca había hecho nada malo, y ahora lo más probable es que estuviera mue… ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! Los Aurores la encontrarían en cualquier lado. Sin haberse dado cuenta, un par de lágrimas se derramaron por sus pecosas mejillas.

Se sentía el peor bicho del mundo, su deber en Hogwarts era protegerla, evitar que nada malo le sucediese, y había permitido que desapareciera bajo sus narices. Aunque su familia le había asegurado que no era su culpa, él no podía evitar sentir que en el fondo, sus padres y hermanos le echaban la culpa, ya que si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Nada más pensar en la posibilidad que su pequeña hermana estuviera bajo el poder de los Mortífagos o del mismo Voldemort le ponía los nervios de punta, ya había tenido que pasar por eso cuando apenas tenía 11 años, y le había costado mucho superar esa traumática experiencia, no era justo que le volviese a suceder lo mismo. ¡MALDICIÓN NO ERA JUSTO!

Se secó con rabia las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte, por su familia y por Hermione. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser fuerte si su mejor amigo les había dado la espalda a todos, condenándolos a un reino de terror? ¿Cómo podía ser fuerte si sentía que por su culpa su hermana estaba perdida en quién sabía dónde? Y Hermione… _su_ Hermione… era la que peor había salido de la traición de Harry.

Se levantó hecho una furia y arrancó todos los afiches que tenía de los Chudley Cannons, después agarró las fotos que tenía del famoso trío Dorado de Gryffindor, miró con odio a Harry antes de hacer añicos todas las fotos que tenía. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! Los había engañado a todos, especialmente a Hermione, que se había enamorado como una tonta de él. Y no solo eso, desde hacía tres semanas Lupin también había desaparecido misteriosamente. ¡Todo estaba hecho un caos!

Su familia y la Orden estaban desmoronadas, habían perdido las esperanzas, ya ni siquiera los gemelos tenían ganas de crear nuevas bromas para su negocio, Bill y Fleur habían pospuesto la boda indefinidamente, su madre no paraba de limpiar y ordenar tanto la Madriguera como el Cuartel de la Orden, para tener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera en Ginny o en Harry… todo se había ido a pique en esa noche… esa noche que Hogwarts había caído bajo el poder de la Orden Oscura.

Minutos después, un poco más resignado ante todo lo que había pasado, decidió ir a visitar a Hermione. Hacía tres días que su amiga había salido de San Mungo, y ya le había escrito varias cartas y no le había respondido. Estaba preocupado por ella, temía por ella.

Respirando hondo, se pasó una mano por su cabello rojo y salió de la habitación. Instantes después lanzó un puñado de polvo a la chimenea y su cabeza pelirroja apareció en la sala de estar de los Granger.

"¿Señora Jane? ¿Señor Steve? ¿Hermione?" dijo nervioso, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Tras llamarlos unas cuatro veces más, cada vez con un tono de voz más alto, decidió terminar de aparecer completamente en la casa, aunque no hubiera sido invitado previamente. Cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

Al salir de la chimenea tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para no caer estrepitosamente, se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió las cenizas que tenía en su ropa. Observó su alrededor, había un silencio que le ponía los pelos de punta, sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Sudoroso, salió de la sala y empezó a subir por las escaleras, donde estaban guindadas varias fotos de Hermione. En todas salía sonriente, feliz. Ron dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, deseando con todo su corazón que su amiga se recuperara pronto y volviera a recuperar su característica sonrisa.

Momentos después, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, la cual estaba cerrada, tocó suavemente un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el absoluto silencio que había en la casa lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Decidido, agarró su varita y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió ante lo que vio, varios de los libros de Hogwarts estaban tirados en el suelo, con páginas sueltas y muchas otras hechas añicos, las fotos del trío estaban despedazadas también, la cama estaba deshecha y todos los peluches y adornos yacían en el suelo, algunos rotos. Sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver el estado en que se encontraba ese lugar, los libros siempre habían sido un tesoro invaluable para su amiga, y ahora ni siquiera eso le importaba.

"¿He-Hermione?" dijo en voz baja, debido al nudo que sentía en la garganta. Igual que había sucedido desde que había metido su cabeza en la chimenea, no encontró respuesta. Se pasó la mano izquierda por su cabello, desordenándolo. Decidió entrar al baño, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí.

Nada en su vida pudo prepararlo para lo que tenía en frente de él. Hermione yacía en la bañera, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, y profundos cortes en sus muñecas, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba fuertemente. Al comienzo sintió que su corazón se detenía del dolor y la impresión, y no se podía mover. Instantes después, reaccionó y se acercó rápidamente, se arrodilló al lado de la bañera y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Mia no… no me hagas esto por favor" le dijo mientras la tenía fuertemente abrazada y acariciaba su cabello castaño. La chica no hizo ningún gesto de haberse percatado de su presencia, Ron la atrajo más hacia él, mientras conjuraba un par de vendas, que rápidamente se enrollaron alrededor de sus muñecas. Al ver que la chica seguía sin reaccionar, la empezó a sacudir fuertemente, para hacerla reaccionar.

"¡HERMIONE NO!. Te prohíbo que me dejes, no lo puedes hacer, te necesito. No me hagas eso por favor, no, no, no. ¡RESISTE!" dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia.

Lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas. "Déjame ir Ron, por favor" dijo apenas en un susurro, débil por la pérdida de sangre.

"¡NO!" le respondió gritando, presa del pánico al ver que su amiga en ese estado. La sacudió con más fuerza. "¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante estupidez?"

La chica dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo, y tembló ligeramente en los brazos de su amigo. "Déjame ir Ron, ya nada importa".

"¡No digas eso! TODO importa. Mia, mírame por favor" la chica movió suavemente la cabeza y vio a su amigo, que tenía la cara roja y llena de lágrimas. "No me dejes por favor, no podría soportar que tu también me abandonaras. Chiquita por favor, resiste, lucha" dijo rápidamente mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la joven.

"No puedo Ron, ya no me queda nada porque luchar" respondió la chica mientras se aferraba débilmente al cuerpo de su amigo y se dejaba llorar libremente.

Ron se levantó y levantó cuidadosamente a Hermione, quien seguía temblando copiosamente en sus brazos. Tenía que llevarla con urgencia a la enfermería de Hogwarts, las vendas que había colocado en sus muñecas ya se habían empapado de sangre.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Hermione volvió a hablar. "¿A dónde me llevas?".

"A Hogwarts, la señora Pomfrey podrá curarte esas heridas" dijo lacónicamente.

"Pero… no quiero que me las curen" dijo apenas en un susurro.

"¡Ya basta Hermione! ¡Si piensas que te voy a dejar morir estás muy equivocada! Eres demasiado importante para mí, te necesito. Y te queda mucho porque luchar ¿me entiendes? Tienes que luchar para recuperarte completamente de esa maldición, y voy a esperarte para que empecemos juntos la Academia de Aurores, te necesito, y no pienso dejar que te dejes vencer así de fácil, tú nunca has sido así. Y ahora no es el momento de empezar a serlo, por favor chiquita" a medida que el pelirrojo hablaba la voz le flaqueaba, temeroso de ser demasiado duro con su amiga. ¿Pero cómo hacía? ¿Dejarla morir? En esos momentos la vida de todos estaba echa un caos, pero no era motivo para dejarse vencer por las adversidades.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo y pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del joven. "Perdóname Ron, no me dejes nunca por favor. Te necesito".

Ron besó la frente de la joven. "Te perdono chiquita. Y nunca te dejaré sola, te lo prometo". Dijo antes de echar un puñado de polvo a la chimenea. "¡Oficina de Albus Dumbledore, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería".

CONTINUARA…

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**


	6. All dead all dead

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JKR. Hago esto por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sus reviews son mi paga. Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a títulos de canciones de la banda de rock inglesa, Queen.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí que todavía lee esto? ¿Sí? Uff que bueno. ¡¡¡Perdón! De verdad que les pido mil disculpas por la ENORME tardanza de ocho meses y medio. Sí les soy sincera, pasé por un grandísimo bloqueo con este fic en especial, quería borrarlo, empezarlo de nuevo, arreglarlo, dejarlo así… en fin un millón de ideas de qué carrizo hacer con esta historia. Pero bueno, gracias Aykasha-peke y a Norixblack que a lo largo de los meses me han apoyado y dado jalones de orejas virtuales para que no abandonase esta historia. _

_Quizá el capítulo parecerá confuso, pero bueno, fue lo mejorcito que me salió después de tanto tiempo, ya casi ni me acordaba de muchas de las cosas que había escrito :S _

_Espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo "relativamente pronto" en cuanto mi inspiración, estudios y trabajo me lo permitan. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**norixblack, Aykasha-peke, nethy, Spywitch, harry dumbledore, sanarita31, AndyYogima, Sauron13, SaraMeliss, SabelaMalfoy, Kaito Seishiro, HeiDi-Lu, jim, M-cha, lala-potter, Anne **

_Espero que les agrade el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos!_

_Dedicado especialmente a_ Aykasha-peke y norixblack. _¡Las adoro guapas! Aunque el capítulo sea una… … … … va para ustedes, por presionarme y apoyarme. _

_**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene violencia y tortura. _

**Dominus Mors**

**Capítulo 5:** _All dead all dead_

_ 2 semanas después_

Bill Weasley se acomodó su abrigo y se abrazó fuertemente a sí mismo, miró a sus alrededores, la noche era cerrada y soplaba un viento bastante frío, a pesar de estar en pleno verano. Miró su reloj, las 12 de la noche en punto. Suspiró profundo y empezó a caminar en la oscuridad. Instantes después sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino doblado y manchado, no necesitaba leerlo para saber qué decía, desde que lo había recibido un par de horas antes, se había aprendido cada palabra que estaba escrita.

Ginny le había escrito, su hermanita menor, la que llevaba casi dos meses desaparecida se había comunicado con él, pidiéndole que se reunieran en la campiña que estaba a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Suspiró profundamente, ¿en dónde habría estado su hermana todo ese tiempo?. En la carta parecía bastante desesperada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del pelirrojo, se abrazó más así mismo tratando de infundirse calor y confianza. Haría todo lo que fuera para ayudar a Ginny.

Pasaron unos minutos y sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Instantes después, escuchó el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban inexorablemente a él. Enfocó la mirada pero no la podía ubicar, decidió conjurar un Lumos. Los pasos se detuvieron a un par de metros de él y Bill pudo ver a medias la figura totalmente negra que estaba delante de él. Sin embargo, no pudo sentir la paz y emoción de saber que su hermanita estaba en frente de él, después de tanto tiempo. Tragó fuertemente al mismo momento en que sacaba su varita y la empuñaba fuertemente. Algo estaba mal, _muy mal._

La figura de negro y Bill se observaron durante varios instantes, sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento. El pelirrojo sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, y una delgada capa de sudor empezaba a correr por su frente, a pesar del frío de la noche de comienzos de septiembre. Un par de sonido de apariciones a su espalda hizo que la sangre del joven se congelara, era una emboscada. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observó a otras dos figuras vestidas completamente de negro. El atuendo y la oscuridad de la noche hacían imposible que distinguiera los rostros de las tres personas que lo rodeaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ a la persona que había aparecido primero, pero ésta conjuró un escudo rápidamente y el hechizo rebotó. Bill hizo uso de sus reflejos y se movió a un lado antes de que el hechizo le diera en el pecho.

Se preparó para lanzar otro hechizo, pero un certero _Silencio_ de uno de los enmascarados evitó que alguna palabra saliera de su boca. Bill hizo una mueca de rabia y pensó en las posibilidades que tenía de escapar vivo de ese lugar. Las tres figuras se le quedaron viendo, impasibles.

El primer encapuchado que apareció realizó un elegante movimiento de varita, haciendo que unas gruesas cuerdas se enrollaran en las piernas y brazos del pelirrojo, dejándolo inmóvil. Éste se intentó zafar de las cuerdas, moviéndose con tanta fuerza que sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar. Su captor rió despectivamente y se acercó más a él.

"¡Suficiente Weasley! Deja de luchar. La Dama quiere que llegues a su lado sano y salvo… ¡Desmaius!" dijo con su típico tono de voz, arrastrando las palabras.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó pesadamente al suelo, dándose un golpe en la frente, haciendo que ésta empezara a sangrar.

Las tres verificaron que no hubiera absolutamente nadie a los alrededores, para luego rodear al cuerpo y quitarse las capuchas, mostrando los rostros de Draco Malfoy, Anthony Dolohov y Walden McNair.

"Aún no me explico para qué la Dama quiere a este excremento de traidor…" empezó a decir Dolohov.

"¿No se supone que toda su familia era traidora de la sangre y amante del vejete?" preguntó a su vez McNair.

Draco empezó a arrastrar sus palabras de nuevo, mostrando su superioridad ante los otros dos. "McNair, todavía me sorprendes que juzgues las decisiones de los Amos…"

McNair resopló molesto. "Esa niñita insufrible nunca será mi Ama"

En un par de zancadas, Draco agarró al hombre por el cuello de la túnica y lo enfrentó con sus tormentosos ojos grises. "Pues esa niñita es la futura consorte del Lord, y Él mismo nos ha dejado muy claro que la Dama tiene más poder que cualquiera de nosotros, y lo que ella quiera, se cumple. A menos que quieras sufrir la ira del Lord o de Dominus."

McNair guardó silencio por varios instantes, para luego asentir con la cabeza de forma molesta, Draco lo soltó rápidamente, como si estuviera huyendo de algún tipo de peste.

Avery soltó una pequeña risa, atrayendo la atención de los otros mortífagos. Draco alzó su ceja, en un signo característico de todos los Malfoy. "Me preguntaba… qué pensará Bellatrix de todas las concesiones que tiene la Dama."

McNair soltó una pequeña risa y Draco un resoplido, algo parecido a una risa también. El rubio recuperó rápidamente su compostura y habló con un tinte de ironía. "Mi querida tía ha estado un poco… irascible por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero ahora ha puesto sus encantos en otro igual de poderoso, así que pronto se le pasará la depresión por la pérdida."

Los otros dos hombres contuvieron la risa esta vez ante una seria mirada del rubio. Sin necesidad de palabras, entendieron que era momento de enseriarse de nuevo y regresar a la Fortaleza, con el encargo especial de la Dama. El rubio sacó una pequeña serpiente de cristal al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para tocar el desmadejado pelirrojo. Los otros dos hombres hicieron lo mismo y tocaron la pequeña serpiente. Instantes después desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores.

& & &

Hermione observó el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles en una plaza muggle en el centro de Londres, encantada por la fresca brisa que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, algo sonrojado y lleno de vida. Instantes después su compañero se unió a ella y se quedaron varios minutos observando los árboles y las brillantes estrellas en el cielo. La castaña rompió el silencio.

"Son hermosas y tan brillantes. Siempre he soñado en alcanzar las estrellas."

"Y lo harás. Todo lo que te has propuesto lo has logrado. Ningún sueño es demasiado pequeño para ti Herms."

Hermione dejó de contemplar las estrellas para ver a su amigo, le dedicó una suave sonrisa, la cual provocó que el estómago del pelirrojo diera un pequeño salto.

"Eres fuerte Herms, siempre lo has sido. Aunque la marea esté en tu contra, nunca dejes de luchar, tienes mucho que vivir, tienes personas que te aman y sufrirían mucho si no estuvieras más a su lado." Le dijo el pelirrojo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione se perdió en la mirada azul de su amigo, tan tierna, tan cariñosa y llena de esperanza. Esperanza, como el verde esperanza de Harry, aquellos ojos que la habían observado con total amor y pasión. Lo extrañaba tanto. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para sacarse esos pensamientos. Harry había tomado una decisión que marcó su futuro, y ella no formaba parte de su futuro, tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Ser fuerte. Jamás volvería a cometer la estupidez que hizo semanas atrás, dejarse morir para no sentir más el dolor de la traición. Tenía que ser fuerte, seguir adelante e intentar encontrar la felicidad.

Lentamente, la castaña se acercó al pelirrojo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del otro, suspirando su aroma de frutas. "Gracias Ron, eres una persona maravillosa. No sé que haría sin ti en estos momentos de mi vida."

Ron rodeó las mejillas de la joven con sus manos y le dio un beso en la nariz. "Siempre estaré para ti Herms, pase lo que pase. Cuando quieras hablar, reír, llorar, o simplemente estar en silencio, estaré para ti. Nunca lo dudes."

Los ojos de la joven se aguaron ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron confundido.

"Nada. Es que me sorprende todo lo que has madurado Ron. Meses atrás nunca hubieses dicho ese tipo de cosas, no iba con tu forma de ser."

"Lo sé. Se que siempre fui un cabeza hueca, actuando primero y pensando después. Pero la vida te da muchos golpes, y te obliga a madurar. La traición de Harry, el que era mi mejor amigo y hermano, el chico que quería que fuera mi padrino de bodas, el padrino de mi primer hijo, con el que quería jugar Quidditch todos los fines de semana, como descanso del agotador entrenamiento de Auror, con el que quería patear el trasero de todos esos malnacidos llamados Mortífagos. Por el que hubiese dado la vida sin pensarlo dos veces para que llegara sano y salvo a su enfrentamiento con Lord V-Voldemort. Pero eso nunca pasará, ya no volveremos a hablar de forma amistosa, cuando nos encontremos en el campo de batalla será en bandos contrarios, y a veces dudo si podré ser capaz de lanzarle alguna maldición…" Ron guardó silencio unos instantes, Hermione se refugió más en su pecho. "Ginny, mi hermanita querida, la cual juré proteger contra viento y marea, lleva ya más de dos meses desaparecida, falté a mi palabra de cuidarla, y ahora no sé si esté viva. Eso ha destruido poco a poco a mi madre, que ya ni es la sombra de lo que era antes, todos en mi casa están muy consternados, ni siquiera los gemelos tienen ese brillo de travesura en los ojos que los caracterizaba… ya nada es igual y dudo que lo vuelva a hacer… Y tú Herms, mi pilar, mi mayor fuerza, la chica más importante en mi vida, no tienes idea del terror que sentí cuando te vi en ese estado, desangrándote hasta m-morir. No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, no aguantaría otra pérdida más."

Para cuando Ron terminó de hablar, gruesos lagrimones corrían por las mejillas de Hermione, la cual se apretó más al chico, para infundirle calor. "Lo siento tanto Ron. Juntos lo superaremos, más nunca te volveré a dejar."

"Lo sé Herms. Solo que… a veces quiero volver a ser el mismo cabeza hueca de antes, todo era más fácil, más inocente. Estos meses me han cambiado tanto y a veces me asusto de lo distinto que soy."

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Es el ciclo de la vida, todos tenemos que madurar en algún momento. Lo triste es la forma en que nos ha tocado a nosotros, ninguna persona tan joven debería pasar por eso, deberíamos poder conservar por más tiempo nuestra inocencia e ignorancia de la vida. Pero la guerra cambia a la gente, la pérdida de seres queridos… Lo que queda es adaptarnos y seguir adelante, por más que nos cueste o rompa el alma. Por eso he tomado una decisión…"

"¿Cuál decisión?"

"Voy a estudiar otra cosa. Quiero tener un rol más activo en esta guerra, quiero ayudar a que la Oscuridad caiga definitivamente, y acabar con esos patanes que corrompieron a Harry y lo alejaron de nuestro lado… Voy a convertirme en Auror y luchar por la Causa."

Ron se quedó impactado por varios instantes ante la resolución de la joven. "Pero Herms… ¡es demasiado peligroso! Además, todavía no te has recuperado."

"Sí Ron, sé que es peligroso, pero ya lo decidí, voy a luchar para ser la mejor Auror y acabar con la mayor cantidad posible de lamesuelos de Voldemort." La chica se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo la iba a interrumpir, pero le puso su dedo índice en los labios para callarlo. "Sí, todavía no estoy recuperada, y necesitaré más tiempo para volver a tener la misma fuerza que antes. Pero ya he hablado con el Jefe de los Aurores, y ha aceptado que empiece el entrenamiento en febrero, para ese entonces ya estaré completamente bien."

Ron suspiró derrotado, sabía que cuando Hermione decidía algo no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario. En el fondo, se sentía feliz de la fuerza de voluntad que estaba mostrando su chica, él no había sido el único que había madurado y cambiado para mejor en ese tiempo. "Está bien. Si ser Auror es lo que deseas… te apoyo. Aunque no me siento convencido todavía. Eso sí, ni esperes que te vas a librar de mi en la Academia, no te voy a dejar sola ni a sol ni a sombra."

Hermione sonrió divertida. "No me esperaba menos de ti."

Ron se quedó hipnotizado observando la sonrisa de la joven. ¡Merlín la amaba tanto! Y ahora la tenía ahí, a unos centímetros de distancia, se moría por besarla, por demostrarle que su amor no era fraternal. Pero no quería asustarla, sabía muy bien que ella aún amaba a Harry, y quizá tardaría mucho en superar ese amor, pero él la esperaría. Le mostraría que era lo más importante y hermoso en su vida, la enamoraría, no descansaría hasta escuchar un _Te Amo_ proveniente de los labios de la chica. Finalmente logró controlar sus impulsos y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

"Te quiero mucho Herms."

"Yo también te quiero mucho."

_Algún día me dirás que me amas Herms. Lucharé y te conquistaré. _

& & &

La brisa era bastante fresca, el ruido producido por el viento y las hojas de los árboles producían un efecto tranquilizador, pronto empezaría el otoño. Se abrazó a sí mismo, infundiéndose algo de calor.

Paseó por varios minutos por los jardines de la Fortaleza, observando las distintas plantas que lo rodeaban, y que daban un aspecto algo siniestro. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba, lo contrario, se sentía en paz, en su _hogar._

Llegó a su árbol predilecto y se sentó, recostándose del tronco, levantó la mirada y observó la luna nueva y las estrellas. Había extrañado mucho esa posición, esos momentos donde simplemente se sentaba a contemplar la noche, solo o en compañía de las personas más cercanas.

"¿En qué piensa milord?" preguntó una voz sensual.

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz. Alzó la vista y se deleitó ante la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange. Definitivamente era como el vino, con los años se ponía mejor. Estaba vestida con un elegante vestido negro de tiritas, con una raja que le llegaba hasta el muslo, su larga cabellera negra ondeaba con el viento, y sus ojos violetas tenían un brillo travieso.

"En todo y en nada" fue la escueta respuesta de Dominus mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la mujer y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después le ofreció su brazo y empezaron a caminar por los jardines.

Caminaron durante varios minutos en un silencio cómodo. En ocasiones todavía le costaba creer que se sintiera tan cómodo ante la presencia de la mortífaga, la culpable de la desaparición de Sirius, la antigua amante de Tom, una mujer sin escrúpulos, que caminaba entre la delgada línea de la cordura e insanidad. A pesar de todo, tenían química, eran dos almas ávidas de poder, de venganza… y llenas de lujuria. Dominus se sentía cómodo ante su compañía, una mujer completamente distinta a la _otra._ Finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿Cómo van las preparaciones para el viaje? Falta poco para que marchemos…" dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba las estrellas. Hermosas y brillantes.

"Todo va viento en popa, milord. Lucius tiene una semana allá, preparando la mansión en Nashville, una de las ciudades con más sangrepuras. Ha ido estableciendo relaciones, por los reportes que ha enviado los EPC están muy interesados en conocerlo, en escuchar sus ideas. Serían unos grandes aliados milord, ese grupo ha luchado por años por la perpetuación de la pureza de la sangre, y no toleran a los sangresucias… ¡Son simplemente perfectos!" para el final de su discurso Bellatrix hablaba de manera fanática, con un brillo enloquecido en los ojos.

"También tengo entendido que son muy orgullosos, no sé qué tan interesados estarán en escuchar a un extranjero…" dijo Harry de manera ausente.

"Son orgullosos, tienen todo derecho de serlo. Pero sí lo escucharán, y con la debida persuasión, ofrecerán sus servicios milord. Por más que sea, Norteamérica fue colonia inglesa, y esos norteamericanos siempre han querido dominar el mundo, solo que nunca han tenido a un líder lo suficientemente poderoso y carismático para lograrlo. Y ahí entra usted, ellos no se resistirán a su poder, a su palabra."

"Espero que sea así…" contestó el joven de forma ausente.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. Detuvieron su andar y ella lo observó intensamente. "No lo veo muy convencido milord, pareciera que no quiere realizar ese viaje…"

Harry sacudió su cabeza para aclarársela. "Cosas mías, no me prestes atención."

Bellatrix sonrió y se le acercó más, de manera seductora. "¿Podría hacer algo para despejar esa cabeza milord?"

Harry no resistió más la cercanía de la morena, se fundieron en un desesperado beso, esa mujer le inspiraba demasiada lujuria, y lo más importante, le hacía _olvidar_, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes.

"He estado pensando en algo que debemos hacer antes de partir al otro lado del mundo" dijo Dominus una vez que recuperó el aliento.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la mujer de manera ausente, lo único que quería hacer era meterse en los pantalones de su lord.

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de la Batalla Final?" Bellatrix asintió. El moreno continuó. "Dije que era hora que la familia Black recuperase su lugar, no pueden aceptar que Dumbledore y su escoria sigan ensuciando tan noble mansión. La Casa Black es demasiado importante y honorable para que sea manchada por _esos._"

Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos violetas de Bellatrix. La idea de recuperar su antigua casa era fascinante, y si de paso, podía causar daño a la Orden del Fénix, tanto mejor.

"Me encanta su tren de pensamientos, milord" le susurró la mujer al oído.

Harry apretó a la mujer contra su cuerpo. "Tenlo preparado para mañana en la noche. Será nuestra última sorpresa para Dumbledore, no sabrá de nosotros durante una temporada indefinida."

Bellatrix asintió y besó apasionadamente a Harry. Harry le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, metió su mano por debajo del vestido, alcanzando la delgada fábrica de ropa que cubría la feminidad de la mujer mayor. Bellatrix gimió fuertemente al sentir esa talentosa mano tocando su sexo.

Harry dejó de besarla un momento para susurrarle al oído, con una voz ronca por el deseo. "Vamos adentro, sería una lástima que ese vestido se te estropeara."

Bellatrix asintió y dejó que su lord la llevara a sus habitaciones privadas, en donde estaba segura que pasaría una noche llena de placer.

& & &

Con un leve gemido, abrió los ojos y observó su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de celda oscura y sucia. Intentó moverse, pero unos grilletes lo sostenían fuertemente. Volvió a gemir ante el dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, _y porqué se encontraba en ese lugar._ Una vorágine de recuerdos inundó su mente, una nota de su hermanita desaparecida, apareciendo en la campiña en las afueras de Hogsmeade, esperando que Ginny apareciera, poderla sostener en sus brazos… Luego unos encapuchados aparecieron… ¡Era una emboscada! ¿En dónde estaba Ginny? ¿Qué sucedía?

Un ruido metálico lo sacó de sus tormentosos pensamientos, abrió los ojos y vio como la puerta se abría. Una estilizada figura entró a la celda, vestida con una elegante túnica. Intentó ver el rostro, pero las sombras que había en el lugar se lo impedían. Lentamente, la figura se acercó a donde se encontraba, y finalmente pudo reconocerla. Esa larga cabellera roja la reconocía en cualquier lado.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Bill Weasley sorprendido y nervioso a la vez.

La joven guardó silencio, observando de forma calculadora al hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared. Después de unos momentos de un silencio tenso habló, con una voz que puso los vellos de punta en la nuca de Bill.

"Hola hermanito, tiempo sin verte."

"Ginny… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estamos?"

"En mi hogar" fue la escueta respuesta de la joven.

Bill la miró confundido, dolido. "Tu hogar es La Madriguera, Ginny. En donde todos hemos estado preocupados por tu ausencia. ¿En dónde coño estamos?"

Ginny se acercó más a Bill, hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia. Su mirada era fría. "La Madriguera _nunca_ ha sido mi hogar. Finalmente he encontrado mi hogar, después de esperar tanto tiempo."

Bill cada vez se sentía más incómodo. El esperado encuentro con su hermana estaba yendo de una forma que nunca se había imaginado… y esa mirada… había un rastro de locura, de maldad. Tragó duro. "¿Y… podrías decirme cuál es tu hogar?"

"La Fortaleza Oscura."

"¡¿Cómo! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Ginny!"

"Ohh William, hablo muy en serio. Mi lugar siempre ha sido aquí, al lado de Tom Riddle, al lado de las Artes Oscuras, siempre creí que eran fascinantes… y ahora lo he comprobado, son fascinantes y adictivas. Y la cereza en la punta de la torta es la presencia de Dominus Mors. Jamás querría estar en otro lado."

"¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡Tú no eres así!" gritó desesperado mientras luchaba por soltarse de los grilletes.

"¡Qué equivocado estás hermanito! Cómo se nota que nadie en esa familia de traidores de la sangre me conoce. Yo siempre he sido así, una Slytherin de corazón, ávida por seguir los ideales de Salazar. ¿Pero cómo era posible mostrar mi verdadera personalidad en una familia de pobretones, amantes de muggles y marionetas de Dumbledore? Tuve que esperar a que mi tiempo llegara, y finalmente mi cosecha ha sembrado frutos."

"No, no, ¡no! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, mi hermana no puede ser una maldita asesina…" murmuró Bill, estaba demasiado herido con las palabras de la joven.

"Lo de maldita sobra hermanito, y no es ninguna pesadilla. Estás en la Fortaleza Oscura, llegaste ayer en la noche." Ginny guardó silencio durante unos instantes, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Entiéndelo Bill, Tom y Dominus se han juntado, el Lado de la Luz no tiene ninguna esperanza, el juego no ha empezado y ya han perdido. Sin embargo, te ofrezco una oportunidad de salvación."

"¿Qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo con voz débil.

"En esa familia de perdedores, eres el único que vale la pena salvar. Siempre has sido mi hermano predilecto, y te estoy ofreciendo un chance de salvación… únete a nosotros y vivirás."

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?"

"Fácil. No quiero que mueras. Serás aceptado aquí Bill, eres muy inteligente y un magnífico duelista, aquí tus talentos serán aprovechados al máximo, como nunca lo serán aprovechados en el bando de Dumbledore. Tom está dispuesto a aceptarte en su círculo, con la condición de que espíes a la Orden."

"¿Por qué V-Voldemort quiere eso? ¿Por qué me aceptaría si soy un traidor a la sangre?"

"Es un regalo para mí."

"¿A cuenta de qué?"

"A cuenta de que soy su futura consorte, él me consiente mucho." Dijo la chica con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Bill quedó petrificado ante esas palabras, apenas lo podía creer. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de la chica era un puñal directo a su corazón. No soportaba el monstruo en que se había convertido su hermana. "¡No! ¡Aparte de asesina eres la zorra de ese criminal!"

"Crucio." dijo Ginny de manera inexorable.

Bill se retorció de dolor, sintiendo como miles de cuchillos afilados se clavaban en cada centímetro de su piel. Después de varios segundos, gritó. Finalmente, después de un largo minuto, Ginny levantó la maldición. Se acercó más a su hermano y le dio un fuerte bofetón.

"¡No toleraré que digas esas cosas William!" Ginny guardó silencio durante un par de minutos. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono que casi era dulce. "¿Te unirás a nuestro bando, hermanito? ¿Aceptas esta oportunidad de salvación?"

"¡NUNCA! ¡Jamás voy a unirme al Lado Oscuro! Yo tengo moral, principios… algo que por lo visto nunca has poseído. Sería incapaz de traicionar a mi familia, amigos, a todos los que me han querido y apoyado."

"Yo también tengo principios, ideales, solo que son distintos a los tuyos. Es una lástima que no te hayas querido unir por las buenas, hubiera sido más sencillo." Al terminar de hablar, Ginny sacó un frasquito de su túnica. Bill la observó, verdaderamente asustado de lo que pasaría a continuación.

"¿Q-qué vas a hacer?"

"Te lo dije antes, eres mi hermano predilecto, y no voy a desperdiciar tus talentos. Quieras o no me vas a servir." Y con esas palabras, forzó al hombre a tomar el contenido del frasco.

Bill sintió como el líquido quemaba su garganta, era una sensación muy dolorosa. Después de unos momentos, el dolor cesó. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó con voz rasposa.

"Una poción bastante antigua… y muy oscura. Evita que el que la consuma pueda revelar algún tipo de información. No podrás comentarle a nadie lo que hemos hablado Bill… y si en algún momento llegas a contarle a alguien, a romper los efectos de la poción, tendrás una muerte muy desagradable, quemado desde adentro. Fascinante lo que puede lograr las Artes Oscuras, ¿no?" contestó Ginny con una sonrisa malévola y triunfadora.

Bill sintió que se hundía en un pozo, su rabia y dolor eran inmensos. "¡Pues de todas formas no te serviré! ¡No haré nada que ponga en peligro a la Orden!"

"Claro que sí hermanito… no luches por lo que ya está perdido. ¡Imperio!"

& & &

Con delicadeza se quitó los anteojos de media luna y los colocó en su escritorio. A continuación se restregó sus ojos y se colocó las manos en las mejillas. Suspiró pesadamente, y no pudo evitar derramar una solitaria lágrima, la cual rodó por su arrugado y pálido rostro.

Después de volver a suspirar pesadamente, sacó un caramelo de limón y se lo metió a la boca, mientras pensaba en los últimos sucesos. Había sido un idiota en bajar la guardia. Habían pasado seis semanas desde la noche en que Harry los había traicionado, uniéndose a Voldemort, y después de eso había reinado una paz bastante extraña.

Debido a la conmoción de la traición de la persona más conocida y admirada del mundo mágico, unido a la extraña situación de la señorita Granger y la desaparición de uno de sus más fieles ayudantes, Remus Lupin, había bajado la guardia.

Resopló cansinamente. Los errores de un viejo. Después de esa noche debía haber cambiado el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix inmediatamente. Pero se confió. Los errores de un viejo. Tres semanas atrás había tenido una reunión con Dobby. Había mandado al elfo a que investigase algo en la Mansión de sus antiguos dueños, los Malfoy.

Dobby le trajo una noticia que lo sorprendió sobremanera. El pequeño elfo había escuchado una conversación entre la pareja Malfoy. Lucius le comentaba a su esposa Narcissa el delicado estado de salud de Harry, quien al regresar a la Fortaleza Riddle después de dejar en claro en qué bando estaba, había colapsado y había estado mucho tiempo en coma. Ya había despertado, pero necesitaría un buen tiempo para estar completamente bien.

Gracias a esa información obtenida Dumbledore bajó la guardia, y se permitió más calma en la búsqueda de un nuevo Cuartel. De la Orden Tenebrosa, el único que podría entrar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place era Harry, y por lo visto estaba en un estado muy delicado. Los errores de un viejo.

Se volvió a restregar los ojos y tampoco pudo evitar que otra traicionera lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Hacía un par de horas había regresado de Grimmauld Place, donde había encontrado unas terribles imágenes. A pesar de que había pocos miembros de la Orden en el Cuartel, había sido una masacre. Emmeline Vance. Mundungus Fletcher. Dedalus Diggle. Hestia Jones. Elphias Doge. _Todos muertos, todos muertos_. Brutalmente asesinados.

Sus asesinos no solo los torturaron en múltiples ocasiones con la maldición Cruciatus, sino que se encargaron de aniquilarlos con maldiciones mucho más oscuras que el Avada Kedavra. Hasta usaron métodos muggles.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de apartar las imágenes de los cuerpos mutilados de su mente. El único que había sobrevivido fue Charlie Weasley, y estaba en condiciones críticas. Sabía que no había sobrevivido por suerte, sabía perfectamente que lo habían dejado con vida para dejar claro el mensaje.

La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black volvía a su antiguo esplendor, y no permitía que asquerosos sangre sucia y amantes de muggles deshonraran la noble Mansión.

Cuando Fawkes le dio la alarma de que algo sucedía en el Cuartel, se trasladó lo más rápido que pudo, pero al salir por la chimenea, tuvo que apoyarse de la misma para no caer al suelo, ante la visión que tenía en frente de él. Salió de su estupor al escuchar un débil gemido. Tan rápido como sus entumecidas se lo permitieron, se dirigió a la persona que gemía, y sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento al ver al segundo de los Weasley, bañado en sangre y apretando fuertemente su estómago, para aplacar el dolor que sentía.

Entre jadeos, tos, y escupir sangre, el joven pelirrojo le explicó lo que había sucedido. Todos estaban sentados en la cocina discutiendo nuevos planes para contraatacar, cuando de repente sintieron como las defensas de la casa caían súbitamente. Salieron de la cocina rápidamente y al llegar a la sala, se encontraron frente a frente con los miembros de la familia Black: Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Draco Malfoy Black y… Sirius Black.

Todos lucían sus túnicas de mortífagos y en una mano sostenían la varita y en la otra las máscaras blancas. Antes de que alguno de la Orden pudiera reaccionar, Bellatrix realizó un hechizo en latín, que impedía que cualquier hechizo de Magia Blanca pudiera realizarse en el lugar.

En ese instante todos supieron que estaban perdidos. Si no podían realizar Magia Blanca, estaban perdidos, ninguno de los que estaban ahí había perfeccionado las Maldiciones Imperdonables, y sabían que los mortífagos que estaban allí sabían muchas formas de matar o torturar, aparte de un simple Crucio o Avada Kedavra.

Sin embargo, los pocos miembros de la Orden que estaban presentes ocultaron su miedo lo mejor que pudieron, y durante varios minutos ofrecieron resistencia, así fuera por defenderse por métodos muggles, volcando sillas, lanzando puños y patadas. Mientras el pelirrojo discutía encarnizadamente con Sirius, este decidió inmovilizarlo, para que observara mejor el espectáculo, luego le dijo que ya se ocuparían de él.

Bellatrix y Narcissa se entretuvieron veinte largos minutos torturando a Emmeline Vance, hasta que la mujer perdió el conocimiento, era obvio que después de tanto tiempo recibiendo un doble Cruciatus, perdería la razón, si es que lograba sobrevivir.

Draco le lanzó la maldición Imperio a Mundungus Fletcher, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia a la maldición que le había enviado el rubio adolescente. Mundungus hizo aparecer un filoso cuchillo y se dedicó a despedazar el inconsciente cuerpo de Emmeline, siguiendo obedientemente las órdenes del chico, que reía sin parar. Después, que terminó de descuartizar el cuerpo de la bruja, él mismo se cortó el cuello.

Hestia Jones logró darle un gran bofetón a Bellatrix. Furiosa, la mortífaga la lanzó fuertemente contra una pared, haciendo que algunas vértebras de la mujer se rompieran. Lentamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a ella y murmuró otro hechizo en latín, la mujer empezó a sangrar por distintos lugares, los oídos, nariz, boca, ojos. En pocos minutos exhaló su último suspiro, rodeada de un enorme charco de sangre.

Dedalus Diggle, a pesar de su avanzada edad, logró lanzarle un Cruciatus a Draco, quien lo único que hizo fue lanzar una carcajada que heló la sangre de los tres miembros de la Orden que aún permanecían con vida. El anciano no se amedrentó ante la terrible risa, y trató de lanzarle alguna otra maldición, pero no lo pudo continuar peleando cuando sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a quemarse. Cayó al suelo y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Narcissa, quien lo apuntaba con su varita y con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo. Las últimas palabras que escucho Dedalus antes de morir calcinado, fue la advertencia de la mujer, quien le decía que nadie se metía con su bebé y salía bien parado.

Elphias Dodge fue el último en morir, sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos se rompía y agujas hirviendo se clavaban en cada parte de su piel. Fue víctima de casi diez minutos de un Cruciatus cuádruple.

Por último, un último invitado apareció por la chimenea. Saliendo elegantemente, un rejuvenecido Remus Lupin hizo su aparición, con los ojos dorados más brillantes que nunca. Sacó del bolsillo de su elegante túnica un frasco con un contenido transparente. Con una sonrisa lobuna se acercó al paralizado cuerpo del pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar estremecerse de terror ante lo que presentía que pasaría a continuación.

El hombrelobo se acercó el frasco a sus labios y se tomó el contenido de un solo golpe. Instantes después, un majestuoso y peligroso lobo estaba en el lugar en que momentos antes había estado el antaño dulce y buen profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un grito de intenso dolor cuando sintió los colmillos del lobo en su estómago.

Todo sucedió bajo la atenta y deleitada mirada de la anciana Señora Black, quien no paraba de echar porras a su hijo y sobrinos, por estar limpiando su noble hogar de esas inmundicias y traidores de la sangre. Luego, con los ojos llorosos, dirigió su mirada a Sirius y le dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de él, y que ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de sus errores y volviera al bando correcto.

Después de eso, Sirius se acercó al maltrecho joven y le dejó una carta sobre su regazo, diciéndole que no se olvidase de dársela a Dumbledore. Una vez transformado de nuevo, Remus abrió la puerta de la casa e invocó un patronus, un fénix. Ya Fawkes daría la alarma. Después de que Bellatrix invocara la Marca Tenebrosa y Sirius la de Dominus Mors, la Noble familia Black y el licántropo dejaron la casa.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esos horribles recuerdos. Con la mano temblorosa, sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un pergamino, lo colocó en su escritorio. Volviéndose a colocar los anteojos de media luna, releyó la carta.

_Mi estimado Albus Dumbledore: _

_¿Qué tal?. ¿Te gustó la sorpresita que te dejamos en MI casa?. Hay viejo, definitivamente la vejez está acabando con las pocas neuronas que te quedan. Mira que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no cambiar el Cuartel de su mugre Orden del Fénix… estás mal, muy mal querido viejo miserable. _

_¿Sabes?. Durante los doce años que pasé en Azkaban traté de enfocar todo mi odio a meter Petigrew por habernos traicionado, pero si te soy sincero, nunca te terminé de perdonar por no haber creído en mí, cuando NUNCA di señales de estar en el Lado Oscuro durante la Primera Guerra. Sin embargo, al escapar logré darles una nueva oportunidad a ti y a tu Orden, les cedí mi casa. _

_¿Pero sabes qué?. Después de pasar doce años en Azkaban, no me pareció nada agradable permanecer encerrado en mi propia casa. Sin embargo, me aguanté todo por ayudar a Harry y a Remus, los únicos que verdaderamente me importaban. _

_Después sucedió lo del Velo de Hades, y tanto tú como yo sabíamos que SÍ había forma de salir de ese velo, pero era un ritual bastante complicado y oscuro. Me imagino que te habrás sentido aliviado cuando atravesé el velo, ¿no?. Ya no tendrías que soportarme más, tener que ver como día a día el rencor me iba corroyendo las venas, y ya no solo el rencor dirigido a Colagusano, si no a TI, por mantenerme encerrado y no mover ni un dedo para probar mi inocencia. No te importaba nada de lo que me pasara. _

_Le hiciste creer a todos que no había forma de sacarme del velo, no te importó el sufrimiento de mi ahijado, lo único que te importaba de Harry es que era tu preciosa arma para destruir a Voldemort y librar al mundo de TUS errores._ _¡Viejo cabrón!_

_Durante casi 18 meses estuve detrás del velo, en mi forma de animago, para no volverme loco con todos los horrores que hay ahí, por algo es el velo de la Muerte ¿no?. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de que me salvarían, pero en las Navidades, fui sacado de ahí, y cuál va siendo mi sorpresa al ver frente a mí a mi querida prima Bellatrix, Severus Snape y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, dándome la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. _

_Después me reencontré con mi ahijado, y no te voy a negar que al comienzo me sorprendí de verlo al lado de Voldemort, después de pasar toda su vida bajo tu asquerosa influencia acerca del bien y del mal. ¿Pero sabes qué?. Es la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, darte la espalda y unirse a Voldemort, que con los meses nos hemos llevado mejor, ya lo perdoné por haber matado a James y Lily. En la Orden Tenebrosa he conseguido mucho más de lo que alguna vez tuve en la Orden o en el 'prestigioso' bando de la Luz. _

_Bueno ya creo que he hablado mucho de mis sentimientos. Hablemos de esta noche. Definitivamente has cometido un gravísimo error. ¿Pensabas que nadie de la Casa Black iba a reclamar SU hogar?. ¿Pensabas que a pesar de todas las protecciones que colocaras en la casa, ningún miembro de la familia iba a entrar fácilmente?. Creo que has pasado por alto los propios hechizos de protección que tenía la casa. Con o sin Fidelius, cualquier miembro de la familia Black puede entrar. Los errores de un viejo. _

_Comprenderás, ahora que finalmente estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi familia, no iba a permitir que ustedes siguieran ensuciando mi casa. Cuando mis queridas primas y sobrino se enteraron, no te imaginas la rabia e indignación que sintieron al saber el uso que se le estaba dando a la casa. _

_Espero que durante las siguientes semanas tengas dulces sueños acerca de lo sucedido esta noche. Tenlo por seguro viejo: La Orden Tenebrosa se alza cada vez más fuerte y temible, y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer algo para detener el ascenso de Lord Voldemort o de Dominus Mors. _

_Muy pronto sabrás más de nosotros. _

_¡Que te pudras en el infierno cabrón, _

_Sirius Black- Jefe de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black._

_PD1: a partir de la medianoche, si alguno de tu bando intenta entrar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, morirán calcinados al instante. No te lo debería decir, pero, no es que me importe que tus estúpidos seguidores mueran (que de hecho más temprano que tarde lo harán), solo que no quiero ver a ninguna de esas inmundicias rondando MI casa. No quiero tomarme la molestia en limpiar los restos. _

_PD2: Remus le manda muchos saludos a Charlie, y le desea que tenga una miserable vida como licántropo. ¡Rayos!. Es una lástima para tu Bando que Snivellus ya no esté a tu lado. Es el único que sabe hacer la poción Matalobos. _

_Lunático está muy feliz de estar a mi lado de nuevo, y nunca te perdonará por no haberme rescatado. Además, tiene un juramento que cumplir, NUNCA se separará de Harry. _

Dumbledore apretó fuertemente el puño cuando terminó de leer. Respiró profundo varias veces, intentando calmarse. Después se levantó para ir a la enfermería a ver el estado del joven Weasley. No permitiría que los errores de un viejo arruinasen el mundo que tanto le había costado construir.

& & &

Fin de Capítulo

**EugeBlack**

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

"_Otra" nota de EugeBlack:_ ¡Ya lo sé! Muchos se deben estar preguntando qué carrizo hace Harry con Bellatrix… 

_¡Aclaro! La pareja oficial y definitiva de este fic será Harry/ Hermione. Pero por los momentos, ellos están separados, en ondas completamente distintas. Además, Harry es dark, carnal, poderoso, guapo… es normal que tenga otros "rollitos" mientras se produce el encuentro de la parejita… _

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**


	7. I want it all

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JKR. Hago esto por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sus reviews son mi paga. Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a títulos de canciones de la banda de rock inglesa, Queen.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Ooooohhhh estoy de vuelta! Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría --_

_Aparentemente cada dos horas tengo crisis existenciales acerca de este fic, seguirlo o no seguirlo. Pero al pensar en mis maravillosos lectores… no me atrevo a borrarlo, por lo cual me presiono para continuarlo, así sea a paso de morrocoy. Pido, de rodillas, que me tengan paciencia y no pierdan la fe… de verdad quiero terminar el fic… y no descansaré hasta lograrlo. ¡Ya es algo personal! ¡Dominus no va a poder más que su chiflada creadora! ¡No señor!_

_Escribiendo cosas más serias, en este chap hace la entrada triunfal la zorra arpía… digo! La maravillosa y malvada Patrice Harrington. risa malvada Harrington, el apellido se me ocurrió después de haber leído el mejor fic centrado en Snape que he leído en toda mi vida. A los que les guste el personaje de Snape… ¡qué hacen que no han leído el fic! Es una trilogía (**Ojos de Dragón**) escrita por mi querida **alexandra86**. Besos wapa!_

_Este chap no me gusta mucho, pudo haber salido mejor, pero qué carajo! Con mi crisis es un milagro que haya salido. Espero que es guste y recuerden que son sus RR los que me animan a seguir con esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias a_ **SabelaMalfoy, NorixBlack, Kaito Seishiro, jim, Aranel-Riddle, Aykasha-peke, Elementh Reload, noiraaa, Pendergast, Lola-lokka-potter, Arhis, Vicky, YO, anita1989, Salamandra-Majere, Alexandra86, maruta-chan, Fleur des Winters,**

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

_Dedicado especialmente a **Noelia**, por ayudarme, soportarme y darme ideas. TQM wapa!_

**Dominus Mors**

**Capítulo 6:** _I want it all_

Suaves murmullos se escuchaban en la Oficina del Director de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los miembros de la Orden se preguntaban el porqué de una reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Varios bostezos llenaron la habitación. El más despierto y avispado era Bill Weasley, quien estaba rodeado por los gemelos y Tonks.

Todo esto era observado por Albus Dumbledore, quien lucía más viejo, más cansado. Los sucesos que habían acontecido la noche anterior eran un gran golpe para la Orden del Fénix. Hizo una señal y poco a poco todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Todos querían saber qué había pasado para que una reunión de emergencia fuera convocada.

"Albus, ¿podrías decirnos qué sucedió?" preguntó Minerva con tono preocupado.

Albus cerró los ojos y se los restregó con las manos. Después de varios momentos, habló. "Los Cuarteles de la Orden fueron atacados." Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un enorme silencio.

Finalmente Hermione rompió el silencio. "¿Cómo? Los Cuarteles están bajo la protección del Fidelius" dijo la chica en un hilo de voz.

"Eso es verdad. Nadie que no pertenezca a la Orden puede entrar o dar la dirección a alguien más." Intervino Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore suspiró cansinamente. Todo lo que tenía que decir era duro y complicado. "Dejé pasar un detalle."

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Minerva.

"Grimmauld Place pertenece a la Familia Black. Y el jefe de la Casa puede entrar…"

Silencio por varios minutos. Nadie se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba o creía. Tonks fue la valiente que se atrevió a decir lo que todos creían.

"¿Q-quieres decir que Sirius está… vivo?"

"Me temo que sí." Fue la escueta respuesta del anciano.

"¿Pero cómo es posible? Albus, explícanos por favor… no te andes con tantos rodeos" dijo Molly Weasley.

"Al parecer Voldemort lo sacó del Velo de Hades." Levantó la mano para impedir que lo interrumpieran. "Según lo que me dijo en su carta, volvió a la tierra de los vivos en la pasada Navidad. Para ese entonces Harry se había unido a Voldemort, por lo que Sirius no dudó en unirse al Lado Oscuro. Grimmauld Place tiene hechizos muy antiguos, gran parte de ellos son de Magia Oscura. Sirius, como Jefe de la Casa, tiene todo el poder y derecho a entrar a la Casa, por más que ésta esté bajo el Fidelius y otros hechizos. La Casa siempre reconocerá a la sangre Black. Y ayer en la noche la cantidad de sangre de esa familia era mucha. Sirius fue acompañado de Bellatrix, Narcissa y Draco. Lograron derrumbar todas las protecciones que nosotros habíamos puesto."

"¿Y qué pasó después?" preguntó Fred Weasley.

"Aniquilaron a los miembros de la Orden que estaban en la casa." Contestó Dumbledore con tono apesadumbrado. Un silencio pesado siguió a esa información. Todos los miembros de la Orden empezaron a ver a su alrededor, intentando ver quiénes no estaban presentes en la reunión.

"Emmeline…" dijo Minerva en un hilo de voz.

"Me temo que estás en lo cierto, Minerva." Respondió Dumbledore. "Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones y Elphias Doge. Todos están muertos…"

Minerva ahogó un sollozo. Molly y Hermione empezaron a llorar. El impacto e incredulidad eran palpables en el lugar.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Arthur habló con voz temblorosa. "¿Cómo sucedió Albus?"

"Más que todo utilizaron métodos muggles… unas torturas espantosas, también múltiples Cruciatus y otras maldiciones oscuras… No tuvieron ningún chance."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Nononono!" Todos se giraron a ver a Molly, quien había empezado a gritar de repente. "¡Charlie se había quedado en esa reunión! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

"Tu hijo está vivo Molly, pero no se encuentra en buen estado de salud." Contestó suavemente el anciano.

"¿Podrías decirnos qué coño le pasó a mi hermano?" preguntó Bill al borde de la paciencia.

"Remus Lupin desertó de nuestro lado. Ayer estuvo presente en el ataque…"

"No…" empezó a decir Ron, quien había palidecido notablemente. Hermione agarró una de sus manos y la apretó, para infundirle fuerza. El resto de la familia Weasley no estaba en mejores situaciones.

"Lo lamento mucho, Lupin ha convertido a Charlie en hombrelobo."

El único sonido en el recinto eran los dolorosos sollozos de Molly, quien estaba siendo consolada por todos los varones de su familia.

Tonks se acercó al Director, y le susurró, "Albus, ¿cómo es eso que Lupin desertó?" preguntó, logrando contener las lágrimas.

El anciano suspiró tristemente. "Supongo que por la misma razón que lo hizo Sirius, Nimphadora. En más de una ocasión Remus me dijo que su misión en sus últimos años era cuidar a Harry, darle el amor paternal que nunca tuvo. Y ahora que Harry no está con nosotros, decidió seguirlo."

"Pero si sabías eso, ¿cómo no lo impediste? ¡No hiciste nada!" le replicó Tonks.

"Otro error de mi parte, creo que a esta edad se cometen muchos errores. Remus, a pesar de ser una criatura oscura por naturaleza, nunca demostró algún tipo de interés por cambiarse de bando, o hacer el mal. Me confié, pensé que debido a que sus mejores amigos habían sido asesinados por Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, nunca se iría con ellos, así Harry lo hubiera hecho…"

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio, y observaron a la fracturada familia Weasley. Molly estaba empezando a calmarse, gracias a las palabras y caricias de sus hijos.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar. "Arthur, Molly, de verdad siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido al joven Charlie. En estos momentos está en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey se está encargando de él, y lo más seguro es que permanezca inconsciente durante varios días, mientras su cuerpo de adapta a su nueva situación."

Arthur gritó lleno de rabia y dolor. "¡No es justo Albus! ¡No es justo! Nuestro hijo ha sido atacado, convertido en una criatura peligrosa, y Ginny… Ginny… ¡¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que soportar?!"

"Tienes razón, Arthur. No es justo, pero tampoco es justo que estemos en guerra, y esos son los resultados de estar en una. Respecto a Ginny, lamento informarte que todavía no sabemos en dónde está, pero por favor, no pierdas las esperanzas, la encontraremos."

"Ya van varios meses." Replicó Fred amargamente.

"Señor Weasley," empezó a decir Minerva en un tono suave, "el Director tiene razón, no pierda las esperanzas. Ahora menos que nunca. Todos necesitamos ser fuertes para todo lo que se avecina." Todos se volvieron a sumir en un tenso silencio por varios minutos, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

"Malditos Black, esa familia siempre ha sido nefasta, y ahora unidos…" dijo Moody. Hubo varios murmullos de aceptación.

"Alastor, no es el momento de despotricar contra esa familia…"

"¡Pero son unos asesinos! ¡Unos lamesuelos de V-Voldemort!" exclamó Ron indignado.

"Tiene razón, señor Weasley, pero pensar en ellos, nos llena de más odio y resentimiento… y no nos podemos permitir eso. Lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos, no dejarnos vencer por las adversidades. Recordar a nuestros compañeros caídos y luchar en nombre de ellos. En vez de dejar que nuestro odio por esa familia nos nuble la mente, debemos seguir con la frente en alto, no dejarnos intimidar, pues seguramente ese es su objetivo." Dijo Dumbledore con mucha fuerza, observando intensamente a todos los miembros presentes de la Orden. Dejó pasar unos minutos para que todos reflexionaran sus palabras. "Bien, una última cosa antes de terminar ésta reunión que ya se ha extendido mucho, estoy seguro de que los Weasley querrán ir a la Enfermería. Necesitamos unos nuevos Cuarteles para Orden del Fénix. No es necesario decidirlo ya, pero por lo menos vayan pensando en dónde podríamos encontrar un lugar que cumpla con nuestras necesidades. Eso es todo."

Los miembros de la Orden asintieron de manera apesadumbrada, a pesar de que sabían que tenían que salir adelante y seguir luchando; el ataque a los Cuarteles, la muerte de sus compañeros y la conversión de Lupin habían sido unos golpes muy fuertes.

Moody, Tonks, Minerva y Filius se acercaron al Director para seguir hablando del ataque mientras la familia Weasley y Hermione abandonaban la oficina, en dirección a la enfermería.

**& & & **

"Levántense mis fieles seguidores" dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban. A su lado estaba su futura Consorte, Ginevra.

Ante esas palabras, Severus Snape, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden McNair, Antonin Dolohov, Ignatius Avery y Edward Nott se levantaron del suelo y se colocaron en semi círculo, mirando con respeto al Lord Oscuro.

El Lord Oscuro se levantó su trono y se acercó a los miembros de su Círculo Interno, la cúspide de sus Mortífagos, los más leales y mortales.

"Qué bueno ver que todos están aquí, a excepción de Bellatrix." Tom hizo una pausa, observando a cada una de las personas que estaban al frente de él. "Estamos en un momento de regocijo, las cosas están marchando muy bien para nuestro Lado."

Los Mortífagos sonrieron de forma malévola, algunos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su Lord. "Verán, hoy mi compañero, mi igual, ha partido a América para expandir nuestros horizontes, está acompañado por leales mortífagos que lo ayudarán a cumplir los objetivos planteados. Probablemente tardarán tiempo en obtener los resultados, pero no tengo duda de que con la persuasión debida, tendremos en nuestras filas a los Eques Progenius Castus...

"¿Quiénes…?" empezó a preguntar Walden McNair.

"¡Crucio!" exclamó Riddle. Inmediatamente el mago cayó al suelo, preso de un dolor terrible, como si cientos de cuchillos estuvieran clavados en cada centímetro de su piel.

Después de un minuto, la maldición paró. "Tks tks McNair, tu poca cultura es terrible, patético. Pero, tienes suerte de que hoy me encuentro de buen humor. Los Eques Progenius Castus, son un grupo que estuvo en la cúspide hasta hace unas décadas, pero lamentablemente subió al poder Charles Hooks, un malnacido sangresucia y amante de los muggles. Desde que subió al poder, su mayor meta ha sido desmantelar las identidades de los EPC, eliminarnos, evitar que sigan purificando al mundo mágico. Para nuestro favor, debo decir que en todos estos años muchos EPC lograron mantenerse ocultos, solo que ahora, apenas pueden actuar porque el Ministerio está detrás de cada movimiento en contra de los sangresucias y muggles. Y ahora, Dominus Mors, con la asistencia del heredero Malfoy, Bellatrix, Sirius Black y el Licántropo pondrá volverlos a poner en acción. Nuestra misión es tener nuevos aliados y empezar a purificar el mundo mágico en general… y qué mejor lugar que Norteamérica."

Varios murmullos de aceptación y agrado recorrieron el recinto. Lord Voldemort dejó que todos susurraran por unos momentos, luego volvió a hablar. "La sede de Dominus será en Nashville, una de las ciudades donde hay más sangrepuras, y según mis fuentes, hay un buen número de ECP. Lucius, has hecho un buen trabajo en facilitar tu mansión y preparar la llegada."

Lucius se inclinó de manera agradecida. "El honor es mío, milord. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que alcancemos nuestros objetivos."

"También tenemos otro motivo que celebrar. La Noble y Ancestral Familia Black ha recuperado su hogar. Ayer en la noche, bajo el comando de Dominus, Sirius, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Draco, han recuperado su hogar y han eliminado las impurezas que lo habitaban. La "gran" Orden del Fénix cuenta con cinco miembros menos."

Narcissa sonrió ampliamente, muy satisfecha de sí misma y de sus familiares. Los demás miembros del Círculo Interno también lucían satisfechos.

El Lord Oscuro continuó hablando. "Ya era hora, la familia Black ha hecho grandes cosas por lograr los ideales de Salazar, y tener su hogar infectado por amantes de muggles y sangresucias era simplemente inaceptable."

Rebastan Lestrange se acercó un par de pasos al Lord. "Milord, si me permite comentar," Riddle asintió, "estas noticias que nos ha dado simplemente son magníficas. Deberíamos celebrar, ¿no?"

Tom sonrió malévolamente. "Todo a su debido tiempo, Rebastan. Les tengo lista la celebración, la cuál será la última." Tom tuvo que evitar soltar una carcajada al ver los rostros impactados de sus vasallos. "Verán, he decidido que en los siguientes meses tendremos un bajo perfil. Dumbledore y sus monigotes deben estar pensando que ahora atacaremos en cualquier momento, quiero que estén tensos, preocupados, esperando el gran momento en que Dominus y yo apareceremos juntos en batalla. Que se confíen."

"Pero milord, con todo el respeto, si les damos tiempo, quizá puedan reagruparse, reunir fuerzas…" dijo Severus, con un tono respetuoso.

"Podrán conseguir más ayudantes, pero el golpe de haber perdido al precioso Niño Que Vivió, nunca será superado. Ahora están más golpeados todavía, con la pérdida de sus Cuarteles y de sus compañeros. Además, la gente está asustada, y sabiendo que El Salvador, el Chico Dorado, ya no peleará con ellos, ¿cuántos van a ponerse del lado de ellos? ¿Cuántos van a arriesgar sus vidas en una batalla? Hay muchos cobardes en la calle, Severus. En este tiempo que me estoy tomando, ellos podrán reagruparse, pero nosotros haremos lo mismo. Quiero que mis mortífagos estén en la misma forma física y mental en la que estaban durante la Primera Guerra; algunos están fuera de práctica. Lucius, eres el mejor de los duelistas, estarás encargado de las sesiones de Duelo."

"Sí milord."

"Rodolphus y Rebastan, sus habilidades con las armas son bastante buenas. Se encargarán de eso."

"Como usted desee milord." Contestaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"Walden, Antonin e Ignatius, se encargarán de mantener en buen estado las relaciones con las criaturas, y conseguir nuevas relaciones. Más dementores, vampiros, hombrelobos y gigantes serán una ayuda extra. Intenten también con las acromántulas, arpías y trolls."

Ambos magos asintieron. "Severus, necesitaremos más pociones, yo te ayudaré con las nuevas."

"Está bien, milord".

"Por último, pero no menos importante, Narcissa y Edward se encargarán de reclutar a nuevos mortífagos. Podrán viajar al continente. Necesitamos más fuerzas, sangre joven.

Ambos mortífagos asintieron. Después de esto, Tom se volvió a sentar en su trono, y le agarró la mano a Ginevra. "Mientras tanto, Ginevra y yo iniciaremos las relaciones con los demás países, obtener aliados en el continente. Más temprano que tarde, Europa y América serán nuestras."

Varios murmullos de aceptación y emoción siguieron a esas palabras. "Ahora que todos tienen claros sus misiones en los siguientes meses, empecemos con la diversión. Ginevra, si nos haces el favor…"

Ginevra asintió y se levantó elegantemente de su asiento. Caminó hasta una de las puertas laterales y entró a la habitación adjunta. Momentos después salió con varita en alto, apuntando a media docena de muggles.

_Sería un día lleno de diversión y placer para la élite del Lado Oscuro._

**& & &**

"_Cinco meses después"_

Con pasos elegantes y confiados, salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla en la cintura, y su cabello azabache empapado, ahora lo tenía casi por los hombros. Con un delicado movimiento de su mano, quedó completamente vestido y arreglado. Tenía puesto un elegante pantalón de cuero negro con una camisa de seda verde oscura, que hacía una perfecta combinación con sus ojos esmeralda. Tenía unas botas de dragón y una túnica negra, en los bordes había unas formas verdes que asemejaban unas serpientes. Su cabello, ahora seco y más aplacado, estaba agarrado por una cinta de color negro. Ya no usaba lentes, Bellatrix había resultado muy buena en Encantamientos y le había reparado completamente la visión.

Miró su reloj, las 9:30 de la mañana, tenía media hora antes de la ansiada reunión. Antes de salir de su elegante habitación, giró la mirada hacia la cama, donde el esbelto y tentador cuerpo de Bellatrix yacía en la cama, apenas cubierto por una sábana de satín.

Sonrió con desdén, quizá a partir de unas horas otra hermosa mujer ocuparía su cama. Irguiéndose elegante, salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros, debido a que no tenían ventanales. Su estadía en la Fortaleza Riddle lo había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y había decidido que su Mansión en Nashville, Tenessee, sería parecida.

Bueno, oficialmente no era su mansión, era una de las tantas propiedades que la familia Malfoy poseía a lo largo del mundo, pero al llegar a ese lugar, hacía cinco meses, se había apoderado completamente de ella y le había hecho algunos retoques. Eso sí, sin perder la majestuosidad y poderío que como propiedad Malfoy, debía tener.

Durante ese tiempo apenas había hecho apariciones públicas en la ciudad, dedicándose a terminar de recuperarse completamente, a absorber la imponente biblioteca que tenía el lugar, y a aprender de las costumbres y creencias de la sociedad mágica estadounidense. Los encargados de ir abriendo el camino dentro de la elitista sociedad fueron Draco, Sirius y Bellatrix, que, como dignos miembros de las familias más pudientes de Inglaterra, tuvieron pocos problemas en abrirse paso, empezando a forjar relaciones con las familias más importantes de la sociedad norteamericana.

Semana a semana les llevaban nuevos reportes de las distintas familias, sus ocupaciones, cuentas bancarias, intereses y demás. Se había sentido encantado, esa sociedad era mucho más grande que la de Inglaterra, los superaban por lo menos quince o veinte veces. Y había más sangre pura que sangre sucias. Los norteamericanos eran demasiado ególatras y sedientos de poder, pocas familias se arriesgaban a perder su preciosa sangre azul.

No solo no se arriesgarían a contaminar su sangre, sino que pensaban igual que la mayoría de los sangre pura de Inglaterra. Los sangre sucias eran seres que no merecían tener magia, y debían ser eliminados, a como de lugar. Y los muggles eran tan inferiores que ni siquiera merecían ser llamados seres humanos, eran unas asquerosas bestias que no sabían nada de nada. Sí, definitivamente una sociedad que le convenía que lo aceptase, que se sometiese a su poder.

Finalmente ese día se acercaba. En pocos minutos tenía una reunión con una prominente y poderosa bruja. Si lograba convencerla, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Ya podría empezar a haber más acción. Se estaba empezando a aburrir de tanto leer y descansar. Necesitaba empezar rápidamente a cumplir sus ideales.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, entró a su despacho. Era una habitación bastante grande, con varios muebles antiguos que hacían recordar la época de los reyes. Una enorme biblioteca de madera maciza con incrustaciones de oro. Un escritorio del mismo material, hermosos cuadros de pintores magos del siglo XIX, una gran chimenea, dos grandes y cómodos muebles verdes.

Harry se sentó detrás de su escritorio, en una silla que se parecía a un trono, movió la mano y una taza de café negro apareció al instante. Sonrió débilmente mientras observaba a través del ventanal el bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Desde que había llegado a ese país apenas había usado su varita, tenía que dominar perfectamente la magia sin varita.

Momentos después bajó la mirada y vio una pila de documentos. Con desgana, los ojeó, seguramente Draco se los había dejado. Pasó varios documentos hasta que uno le llamó la atención, parecía una hoja de vida. En la parte superior derecha del pergamino había una foto de una mujer despampanante. El cabello casi tan rubio como el de los Malfoy, unos ojos azules celestes, tan bellos como fríos. Piel sumamente blanca. Desvió la mirada al resto del pergamino y vio el nombre, Patrice Harrington, 25 años de edad.

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro, esa chica era sumamente atractiva. Y eso facilitaría mucho su reunión y sus planes.

Pasó los siguientes minutos observando el expediente de la bruja. Egresada de Salem, respetada en la comunidad mágica. Sí, definitivamente sería una buena adición a sus filas. Un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante."

Instantes después la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una mujer alta, una cabellera rubia que le llegaba a sus cinturas, unas torneadas piernas y unos senos grandes. Harry tragó duro, verla en persona era mucho mejor que verla en una foto. La fotografía no le hacía justicia. Cuando vio su rostro, no pudo evitar recordar a Narcissa. Esta mujer era tan bella como glacial.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le sonrió seductivamente y luego le dio un suave beso en los nudillos. "Es un placer conocerla finalmente, señorita Harrington."

Patrice le sonrió de la misma forma. "El placer es todo mío, señor Potter. Nunca pensé que lo llegaría a conocer. Llámeme Patrice."

"Encantado, Patrice. Toma asiento, por favor." La mujer asintió y ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Se observaron durante un par de minutos.

Patrice rompió el silencio. "De verdad que cuando Draco me habló de usted y sus intenciones, no le creí en un principio.

"Las cosas cambian, Patrice. Quizá hace dos años no hubiera sido capaz, pero muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida. Créeme, estoy dispuesto a luchar por los sangrepuras, por el retorno completo de los EPC."

Los ojos de Patrice se iluminaron en un brillo de ambición. Harry sonrió satisfecho. "Pues si es así, contará con toda mi ayuda. Mi abuelo luchó mucho por crear al grupo, pero con la llegada de un Ministro amante de los muggles y de los sangresucias…"

"Te entiendo, eso mismo pasa en Inglaterra. El Lord Oscuro y yo estamos trabajando para cambiar a nuestro mundo. Lograr que vuelva a ser como antes, sin los prejuicios y costumbres que han traído del mundo muggle."

"Y… ¿para eso están dispuestos a acabar con todos los impuros?" preguntó Patrice con una expresión de anticipación.

Harry tardó un par de minutos en responder. "Sí y no." Ante el rostro confuso de la mujer, decidió intentar explicarse mejor. "Aunque ese es nuestro mayor deseo y lo haríamos con mucho gusto, estamos conscientes que por lo menos en Inglaterra, la población sangrepura es pequeña. Después de unos pocos años no podríamos sobrevivir y mantener el mundo mágico de pie. Por eso necesitamos tener a algunos impuros en nuestro mundo, aunque sea para preservar la raza mágica."

"Pero son impuros…" dijo la mujer con una mueca de asco.

Harry sonrió comprensivo. "Sí, son impuros, pero tengo que admitir que a lo largo de mi vida he conocido a varios impuros con un alto coeficiente intelectual y con un gran poder mágico. Sería un desperdicio deshacerse de ellos. Por supuesto, esos sobrevivientes sólo podrán juntarse con otros sangresucias o mestizos, no permitiremos que la sangrepura se contamine."

Patrice guardó silencio durante unos minutos, sopesando las palabras del moreno. "Tienes razón para llevar a cabo esas acciones en Inglaterra. ¿Pero y aquí? ¿Perdonarás la vida a un impuro?"

"Sólo si realmente vale la pena. Pero te aseguro, mi bella dama, que la raza pura norteamericana no se verá afectada por los pocos sangresucias que puedan existir."

La mujer sonrió satisfecha ante esas palabras, su mayor temor no tenía fundamento. Este hombre que tenía al frente la ayudaría enormemente para reestablecer los ideales de su querido abuelo.

"Mi mayor deseo, Dominus, es ver a los EPC en su antigua gloria, que un cierto grupo de magos paguen por haber asesinado a mi abuelo. Esos amantes de lo sucio no tienen cabida en este nuevo mundo que está por empezar."

"Todo a su debido tiempo. Nos tomará tiempo, pero si trabajamos juntos, todos tus deseos se harán realidad. ¿Qué dices?"

Patrice se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Harry. Le agarró una mano y se la besó. "Encantada de estar a sus servicios, Dominus Mors. Que nuestra unión produzca buenos frutos."

Harry asintió y la observó durante varios minutos. En esos momentos lo que más deseaba era acostarla en el escritorio y follársela. La bruja le sonrió seductora, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos y estuviera dispuesta a cumplir su fantasía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo, la puerta sonó. Instantes después entró Draco, con su porte elegante. Vio la cercanía que había entre ambos y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Ambos eran tal para cual. Ávidos del poder y el sexo, sin preocupaciones por el amor.

"Milord, espero que la reunión haya sido exitosa." Ante el asentimiento del moreno, Draco continuó. "Vine para que terminásemos de planear todos los detalles de la fiesta de la noche."

Momentos después, Draco y Patrice estaban sentados frente a Harry, los tres sumergidos en los planes para la noche.

**& & &**

"¿Y a ver? ¿Cómo estuvo esa primera semana en la Academia?" preguntó Ron mientras le daba vueltas en el aire a la castaña.

Hermione rió. "¡Ron, bájame que me mareo!"

Ron la colocó en el suelo inmediatamente. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Necesitas descansar?"

La castaña volvió a reír. "Ron, no soy de porcelana, no me voy a romper."

"Pero todavía necesitas descansar, no has terminado de sanar y…" empezó a protestar el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de la chica en su mejilla.

"Me gusta que te preocupes por mi, pero no exageres. Sé que todavía no estoy cien por ciento bien, ¡pero mírame! He subido de peso, ya puedo hacer magia de nuevo… ¡y he vuelto a reír! Tú me has hecho reír, Ron. Y eso siempre te lo agradeceré."

Ron sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras de la chica. "Y a mí me encanta escucharte reír, ver que de nuevo tienes ese brillo en los ojos, no tan intenso como antes, pero algo es algo, ¿no?"

"Y no hubiera sido posible sin ti, has sido mi salvavidas. Nadie me entiende como tú. Tienes mucha fortaleza, y estoy muy agradecida por tenerte a mi lado. No has permitido que las desgracias te derrumben."

Ron guardó silencio por unos minutos. Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione. Sino se terminaría ahogando. "Hermione… yo…"

"¿Qué sucede, Ron?"

Ron le agarró la mano y la guió a uno de los banquitos del jardín de la Academia. "Herms… yo… rayos que difícil." Respiró profundo. "Estoy enamorado de ti."

Una inhalación profunda le indicó que su amiga no se había convertido en estatua. "Oh Ron…"

"No, escúchame por favor." La castaña asintió. "Llevo muchos años enamorado de ti, linda. En un comienzo no te lo confesé por cobarde, por temor a que pudiera afectar nuestra amistad. Luego no me atreví porque tu y Harry se hicieron novios." Ante la mención del moreno, Hermione bajó su mirada y mordió su labio inferior. "Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad?"

La castaña guardó silencio durante unos silencios, luego contestó en un murmullo. "Todavía. Y me odio por ello."

"No, linda. No te odies."

"¿Pero cómo lo puedo amar después de todo este tiempo? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?"

"Porque te enamoraste, y es difícil superar un amor así. Pero por favor, Herms, dame una oportunidad."

"Ron… no sé… yo te quiero mucho, pero…"

"Pero todavía lo amas a él. Lo que te pido, es que no te cierres ante un nuevo amor. Dame una oportunidad, prometo hacer todo lo posible para que te olvides de Harry y me ames a mí. Te haré feliz, Herms. Haré lo que sea por ti…"

La castaña guardó silencio, pensando en la proposición de su amigo. "¿S-sin presiones?"

"Sin presiones, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Solo déjame amarte. Dame esa oportunidad."

Hermione suspiró antes de asentir, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de absoluta felicidad de su amigo. Ahora novio.

"¡Gracias linda, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!" le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Luego la miró a los ojos y preguntó tímidamente. "¿P-puedo besarte?"

Hermione asintió lentamente. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que apenas duró unos segundos. La chica sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, aunque en el fondo se sentía vacía e insegura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. _Extrañaba tanto a Harry, ¿lograría olvidarlo?_

**& & &**

Harry observó a través de la ventana de su estudio la magnífica fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en el jardín de la mansión. La luna menguante y los centenares de estrellas iluminaban la noche, acompañados de millares de pequeñas hadas que flotaban sobre las cabezas de los cuatrocientos invitados. En la pista de baile estaban varias parejas, moviéndose al son del jazz. La bebida y la comida corría como un raudal, definitivamente la fiesta estaba saliendo perfectamente. Sólo faltaba su aparición. El plato principal de la noche. Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron dar la vuelta y ver cómo Draco entraba al estudio, vestido con sus mejores túnicas, mostrando a sus anchas el poderío y riqueza de la familia Malfoy.

"Te están esperando, Dominus."

"Lo sé, dame un par de minutos."

"Espero que todo sea de tu agrado."

"Lo es, Draco. Han hecho un gran trabajo."

El rubio sonrió satisfecho ante el cumplido de su Lord. Harry y Draco observaron durante unos minutos la fiesta en el jardín.

"Bellatrix está celosa porque no la escogiste como su acompañante." Dijo Draco con un tono pícaro.

Harry soltó una carcajada al intentar imaginarse a la mujer en un ataque de celos. "Hay intereses de por medio."

"Lo sé, y ella teme perder su posición de poder ante Harrington. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco hubiera una pelea de gatas entre ellas."

Harry sonrió ante la idea del rubio. "Sería interesante."

"Ni lo digas, mi tía siempre ha sido un poco… impetuosa. Y Harrington… se nota que cuida bien sus intereses." El rubió calló unos momentos. "¿Y qué tal es?"

"¿Ah?"

"¡En la cama, Harry! En la tarde vi cómo te la comías con los ojos."

"Ahh, todavía no lo sé. Pero espero averiguarlo más tarde."

Draco resopló ante la falta de información. Miró su reloj. "Ya es hora. Harrington te está esperando en la sala.

El moreno asintió y salieron del estudio.

Minutos después entraron a la sala y Harry tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no jadear ante la vista que tenía al frente. Definitivamente Patrice Harrington era la mujer más sensual que había conocido en su vida. Sintió como su pene empezaba a despertar y por un momento pensó en mandar la jodida fiesta al diablo y follársela ahí mismo en el piso. Respiró profundo para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Todos habían trabajado mucho para esa noche, y no iba a permitir que echara todo por la borda por culpa de su líbido.

Se acercó a Patrice y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Estás muy hermosa."

La mujer le sonrió coquetamente. "Gracias. Y tu estás muy atractivo. Toda la atención de los invitados estará puesta en nosotros."

Harry asintió mientras le ofrecía su brazo. "¿Todo listo?"

La rubia asintió. "Sí, perfectamente. Tus compañeros de viaje han realizado un trabajo envidiable. En el jardín se encuentran las familias más puras y pudientes del país. Hasta han venido cinco de las familias más importantes de Canadá. Si logras la aceptación de tus invitados, tendrás un gran trecho realizado. Muchas de estas familias tienen el monopolio de la economía. Su apoyo será importantísimo para nuestra causa. Y lo que es mejor, todos de una u otra forma apoyan a los EPC. Muchos formaron parte del grupo en su época dorada."

"Está bien. Vamos."

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al jardín, seguidos por Draco y su pudiente acompañante. Los sirvientes abrieron las grandes puertas y en ese momento la música se detuvo. Todos los ojos se posaron en Dominus Mors y en Patrice Harrington. Harry pudo escuchar algunos murmullos.

"_Vaya… finalmente se digna aparecer."_

"_Y está con Harrington, una buena combinación."_

"_¿Sientes todo el poder que irradia? No me gustaría tenerlo en mi contra."_

La pareja hizo caso omiso a los murmullos y caminaron hasta la pequeña tarima, en donde momentos antes había estado el grupo musical. Con rostro impasible, barrió la mirada por todos los invitados. Con un movimiento de su mano, invocó un hechizo sonoro.

"Buenas noches. Es todo un placer para mí tener a tan distinguidos invitados en mi casa. Aunque desde que llegué a Nashville he salido poco, me siento agradecido por el trato que recibido de parte de las personas que he conocido. Sé que muchos han escuchado sobre mí, sobre Harry Potter, 'El Niño que Vivió' el Chico Dorado de Albus Dumbledore, y ultimadamente, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. También sé que han escuchado rumores de mis poderes, de mi capacidad de hablar pársel, entre muchas cosas más. Pues es cierto. En los últimos años he estado en compañía de magos y brujas que me han abierto los ojos, gracias a ellos he logrado ver la mejor vía para sanear la comunidad mágica. La mayoría de los sangresucias son una aberración para nuestra sociedad, y sin embargo, sería poco inteligente acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque no me crean, hay algunos que valen la pena, son inteligentes y poderosos, y nos serían muy útiles. Sin embargo, ni Lord Voldemort ni yo permitiríamos que con la existencia de esos sobrevivientes se contaminara el linaje puro." Hizo una pausa para observar los rostros de sus invitados, la gran mayoría lo veía con interés, y varios con aprobación. "Hace muchos años un mago llamado Adolf Harrington, harto de la situación de la comunidad mágica estadounidense, decidió tomar en sus manos la labor de limpiar la sociedad. Con el tiempo consiguió a muchos aliados, formando el grupo llamado Eques Progenius Castus, Los Caballeros del Linaje Puro. Durante varios años, este grupo logró limpiar varias zonas del país, pero lamentablemente su labor fue interrumpida con la llegada del Ministro Charles Hooks, amante de los muggles y sangresucia. Hooks emprendió una enorme campaña de los EPC, y ahora los perseguidos fueron ellos. Muchos fueron a la cárcel, otros perdieron el derecho a practicar magia, otros fueron asesinados. Una completa humillación para los sangrepura. Su sucesor, David Banks, continúa el trabajo que Hooks empezó. Me han llegado informaciones de que algunos EPC siguen trabajando a escondidas del Ministerio. ¡Pues ya es hora de que los Eques Progenius Castus regresen! ¡No hay que temerle al Ministerio! ¡No podemos permitir que la ninguna sociedad mágica se vea amenazada por los impuros! Esos impuros, a lo largo de los siglos han logrado infiltrar sus costumbres muggles. ¿Y dónde quedan nuestras costumbres? Hace trescientos años, no celebrábamos la Navidad, fiesta completamente muggle. Ahora sí. Antes la homosexualidad y bisexualidad era ampliamente aceptada en nuestro mundo, ahora no, los impuros han infiltrado todos sus perjuicios, y la lista es incontable. ¡Es hora de detener esta situación!" Calló de nuevo para ver las reacciones de sus invitados, ahora había muchas más expresiones de aprobación. Se permitió una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Se giró a un lado y vio cómo Draco lo miraba con orgullo y Patrice sonreía maliciosa, encantada con el discurso. "Sé que no será fácil, y costará tiempo lograr que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Pero les prometo que si me dan la oportunidad de guiarlos, la sociedad norteamericana se volverá a alzar pura y poderosa. Denme un voto de confianza y juro que no los defraudaré. Lord Voldemort y yo hemos emprendido una campaña y no descansaremos hasta lograrla. Por los ideales de Salazar Slytherin, de Adolf Harrington, de Lord Grindelwald y de muchos más. Si trabajamos unidos, podremos lograrlo."

Instantes después el jardín se llenó de aplausos. Harry, Patrice, Draco, Sirius y Bellatrix sonrieron, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Harry inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, luego volvió a tomar el brazo de su rubia acompañante y bajó de la tarima. Seguidamente empezó a caminar en dirección a otro extremo del jardín. Bellatrix, Sirius y Draco hicieron gestos a los invitados para que los siguieran.

Después unos minutos llegaron a un sector del jardín donde había unas velas, unas runas y un altar. Harry sonrió malicioso. Con lo que haría a continuación terminaría de confirmar el apoyo de todos esos magos.

La gente lo rodeó, algunos murmurando, todos expectantes de lo que iba pasar a continuación. Harry se arrodilló frente al altar y después de unos momentos, empezó a hablar en pársel. Muchos invitados jadearon sorprendidos, aunque no pudieran entender nada de lo que el joven moreno estaba diciendo.

Minutos pasaron sin que nada sucediera, varios murmuraron qué rayos estaba intentando hacer el mago, pero Harry no perdió la concentración ni un solo momento, y cada vez su voz sonaba más alta y fuerte, enviando escalofríos a varias de las brujas presentes. De repente, empezó a soplar una brisa bastante fría, y unos relámpagos iluminaron el lugar.

Del altar empezaron a salir dos figuras, al comienzo eran muy difusas, pero después de unos minutos, los invitados jadearon al reconocer a los magos presentes. Salazar Slytherin y Adolf Harrington.

Harry permaneció arrodillado, observando a los poderosos magos que en su tiempo hicieron grandes cosas por la causa.

"Dominus Mors, antiguamente conocido como Harry Potter, ¿para qué me has invocado?" preguntó la ronca voz de Salazar.

Harry levantó la mirada y empezó a hablar. "Los he invocado a ambos para pedir su bendición. Lord Voldemort y yo deseamos continuar la labor que una vez ustedes realizaron. El mundo en el que vivimos cada vez está más corrupto por las tradiciones y prejuicios muggles. Si continúa así, temo que en algunos años ya no exista mundo mágico. Corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Debemos volver a como éramos antes, para eso estoy pidiendo el apoyo de los Eques Progenius Castus, para guiarlos para lograr un mejor futuro, aquí y en Europa. Con la ayuda de los EPC y de los mortífagos, el Lord y yo podremos cambiar la sociedad, implantando de nuevo los valores que ustedes fomentaron en su época. Es momento de que la pureza de la sangre vuelva a tener importancia. Pido su bendición para realizar esta titánica empresa."

Los espíritus de ambos magos permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, evaluando al joven mago que los había convocado. Salazar tomó la palabra. "Eres fuerte, ambicioso y poderoso, Dominus Mors. Un digno heredero de mi linaje. Invocar a los espíritus de dos magos tan poderosos requiere de mucho poder, físico y mental, y tu has demostrado tenerlo. Te doy mi bendición, muchacho, deja mis ideales en alto. Hazme sentir orgulloso de la existencia de magos como tú, que luchan por sus objetivos y no descansan hasta conseguirlos."

Harry sonrió ante la aceptación de Salazar Slytherin, el ídolo de miles de magos a lo largo de la historia.

Harry giró su rostro para ver los rostros sorprendidos y maravillados de sus invitados. Después posó su intensa mirada en el espíritu de Adolf Harrington, uno de los magos más venerados para los norteamericanos.

Harrington empezó a hablar. "Nunca pensé que un extranjero tomaría en sus manos mi labor. Siempre he sido muy orgulloso y eso no estaba en mis planes. Pero también entiendo que la situación de mi país está complicada, y si es un extranjero el que se puede hacer cargo y llevar a término mis ideales, pues que así sea. Mi mayor deseo es que mis Caballeros del Linaje Puro vuelvan a unirse, y te nombro a ti, Dominus Mors, como Jefe Supremo de mis Caballeros. Guíalos bien y dale gloria a la sociedad pura norteamericana. Tienes mi bendición."

Momentos después, ambos espíritus se disolvieron en el aire ante el atónito silencio de todos los invitados. Harry se levantó lentamente para encarar a todos los presentes. Patrice avanzó y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Milord…" empezó a decir la nieta de Adolf Harrington.

Harry sonrió malévolamente. _El juego está por empezar…_

"_Fin de capítulo"_

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

**¡REVIEWS!**


	8. The Dragon Attack

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JKR. Hago esto por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sus reviews son mi paga. Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a títulos de canciones de la banda de rock inglesa, Queen.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡FELIZ AÑO! Espero que este nuevo año esté lleno de muchas cosas buenas. _

_¿Qué tal, mis queridos lectores? No se pueden quejar de mi tardanza, si apenas el 28 de diciembre publiqué un nuevo capítulo. ;) _

_Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. A partir de ahora empieza la guerra. Y… y… faltan solo dos chaps para que la parejita se encuentre!!!_

_Hubo una lectora que me preguntó en dónde había más fics de este tipo. Si van a mi perfil, verán que soy miembro de dos grupos C2. Uno de ellos es de fics Dark y Azkaban Harry, tanto en inglés como en español. Si están interesados, métanse en mi perfil. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**jim, alexandra86, NOELIA, Aykasha-Peke, NelaBlack, shofi-black, SabelaMalfoy, SaraMeliss, NorixBlack, Lady Black**

_Dedicado especialmente a **NorixBlack**, por haberse dignado FINALMENTE a actualizar Sobre la Verdadera Historia del Niño que Vivió. Besos wapísima!_

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene tortura, muerte y sexo. Léelo a tu propio riesgo.

**Dominus Mors**

**Capítulo 7:** _The Dragon Attack_

"Milord… en nombre de mi abuelo, prometo hacer todo lo posible para cumplir nuestro cometido. Me arrodillo ante usted, jurándole lealtad. Confío en que nos sabrá llevar al triunfo y espero que mis compatriotas también le den todo el apoyo necesario." Dijo Patrice mirando fijamente a los ojos de Dominus, quien la miraba con la misma intensidad.

Harry asintió y la ayudó a levantarse. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le ofreció su brazo. Ambos se giraron para observar a los invitados. "Como habrán visto, he obtenido la bendición de dos de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Ahora está en ustedes aceptar unirse a mis filas. Como los Mortífagos de Lord Voldemort, ustedes serán los Caballeros de Dominus Mors. Les prometo poder, seguridad y grandeza a todos aquellos que accedan seguirme de forma fiel." El moreno calló para que todos los presentes lo pensaran detenidamente, era el momento de la verdad.

Patricia volvió a hablar. "Milord, me entrego completamente a sus servicios." El moreno asintió y sacó su varita, la rubia le extendió el brazo derecho.

Harry apuntó su varita y murmuró. "¡_Dominatus!"_ Inmediatamente un rayo de color azul cubrió el antebrazo de la rubia. Patrice cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para evitar gemir del dolor. Segundos después el dolor pasó y la bruja abrió los ojos. Bajó su mirada y vio la marca que tenía en su antebrazo: un fénix rojo con las plumas doradas, con las alas desplegadas, siendo apresado por una boa negra con listones verdes y puntos plateados. Debajo del fénix había un fuego verde. Y en la esquina inferior derecha, con letras cursivas doradas, se podía observar Dominus Mors. Le sonrió agradecida a su Lord.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus compañeros. "Estoy completamente dispuesta a seguir los pasos del Lord Dominus Mors. Lo ayudaré a conseguir su meta, como heredera del legado de mi abuelo. ¿Alguno de ustedes se nos unirá?"

Tras varios instantes de silencio, Henry Kingston, uno de los hombres más ricos del país, se arrodilló. "Milord, me entrego completamente a sus servicios."

Harry sonrió satisfecho e instantes después Henry Kingston portaba la marca que lo señalaba como vasallo de Dominus Mors.

Poco a poco, todos los invitados se fueron arrodillando uno a uno, jurando lealtad, ávidos de poder, llenos de esperanzas para un nuevo día, un futuro mejor para todos los sangrepura del país.

Harry le dio permiso a Draco, Sirius y Bellatrix para que lo ayudaran a marcar a todos los presentes. Durante la siguiente hora, cada uno de los invitados prestó juramento y obtuvo su marca, aquella que los ligaba irremediablemente a su nuevo Lord.

Después de haber terminado la tarea, Draco invitó a todos los Caballeros y Damas del Linaje Puro a que los acompañara al otro lado de la casa, donde tres docenas de muggles esperaban aterrorizados una muerte nada agradable. Un regalo especial del Lord a sus nuevos vasallos.

Harry y Patrice se quedaron solos en el jardín, sumamente complacidos por el éxito de la noche. La mujer se detuvo delante de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Satisfecho con el éxito?" preguntó con la voz rasposa.

Harry se acercó a la rubia. "Mucho."

"Nosotros somos orgullosos, ambiciosos y ávidos de poder. Muchos de los que están aquí esta noche siguieron ciegamente a mi abuelo, y el resto creció con las leyendas de las andanzas de los EPC. Si vemos que la situación lo amerita, somos capaces de seguir fielmente y de manera inigualable a un mago tan poderoso, talentoso, carismático como lo es usted, milord."

"¿Y apenas tengo esos adjetivos?" preguntó el joven con deseo.

"Pues… espero no pasarme de atrevida," empezó a decir con un tono inocente que no engañó a ninguno de los dos, "sumamente atractivo y sensual. Ha sido un gran placer ser su compañera en esta gran noche."

"Pues la noche todavía no ha acabado, y todavía no quiero separarme de tan grata y atractiva compañía." Con esas palabras, Harry atacó los labios de la mujer con mucho fervor. Ella gimió y abrió los labios para que la lengua de su lord entrara a jugar en su cavidad bucal. Al separarse, él empezó a besar su mandíbula y cuello al mismo tiempo que aferraba su trasero. Ella jugó con su cabello y se acercó más a él.

"¡Oh, Dominus!" dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Harry dejó de besarla para hablarle a su oído. "¿Interesada en conocer mis habitaciones privadas?" le preguntó con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Patrice le sonrió sensualmente y respondió. "Encantada. Pensé que nunca me lo preguntaría."

La pareja empezó a caminar hacia las puertas que daban a la mansión, ninguno se percató de la mirada furiosa y molesta de Bellatrix.

**& & &**

Ginevra resopló molesta al ver a su reloj. Su hermano Bill había llegado hacía casi una hora para darle el informe de lo que había pasado en la Orden del Fénix, pero el terco mago se negaba a hablar.

"No sigas luchando, hermanito querido. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a los efectos de la poción. ¡Si hace más de cinco meses que te la di, Bill! ¡No sigas luchando sus efectos! ¡El único perjudicado será tu cuerpo!"

Bill no le contestó, simplemente la ignoró. Ya llevaban varios meses en ese jueguito, él se negaba a hablar, ella se molestaba. Al final, siempre terminaba hablando, pero esta noche tenía la esperanza de poder más que la maldita poción que corría por sus venas. ¡Maldición no era justo! Cada vez que le confesaba los secretos de la Orden, se sentía como la rata más sucia, más traicionera. Apretó los labios para no soltar un gemido de dolor, ya que cuando se negaba a hablar, la poción actuaba como un veneno. Y si alguna vez le llegaba a contar a alguien de su rol de agente secreto… ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias. No sería nada agradable.

Ginny se acercó a él y le quitó un mechón de la frente, en un gesto de falsa preocupación. "Vamos hermanito. Mientras más rápido me digas, más pronto dejarás de sufrir."

Después de varios minutos, Bill se rindió y empezó a hablar, con la respiración jadeante. "La Orden está confundida, consternada. Han pasado más de cinco meses sin un solo ataque, nadie ha visto ni al Lord Oscuro ni a Dominus. T-tampoco a sus vasallos más cercanos. Nadie sabe qué está pasando. Dumbledore todavía no ha logrado conseguir un nuevo espía, aunque sigue intentando. El nuevo Cuartel de la Orden, localizado en Manchester, no es tan seguro como el que teníamos antes. Ha habido algunas disputas entre algunos miembros de la Orden y Dumbledore. Algunos miembros consideran que sería bueno que todos aprendiéramos las maldiciones Imperdonables, ya que sino, no tendremos ningún chance en las batallas. Dumbledore, por su lado, se niega completamente. Dice que somos los guerreros de la Luz, y que no vamos a sucumbir a la magia oscura. H-hay nuevos miembros, varios recién graduados. Un día se tocó la probabilidad de atacarlos, pero debido a que no sabemos magia oscura, ni sabemos la localización de la Fortaleza Oscura, sería un imposible. No hay nada más Ginny. Te lo juro." Terminó de decir Bill en un susurro, agotado ante el esfuerzo.

Ginny sonrió condescendiente mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua. "Está bien, hermanito. Ya estarás mejor y pronto estarás de vuelta con los tuyos para que me sigas averiguando todo lo que sucede. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Si dejaras de luchar en contra de la poción, todo sería más fácil, hermanito…

Bill no le respondió, ya había quedado inconsciente.

**& & &**

Sirius observó como su prima Bellatrix caminaba de un lado a otro por la amplia sala de estar. Suspiró resignado, la mujer ya llevaba más de media hora mareándolo con tanto caminar. Tomó un sorbo de su tasa de café e intentó concentrarse en la lectura del periódico, pero el incesante andar de su prima lo volvió a desconcentrar.

"¡Coño Bellatrix! ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa?"

"¡No baja! ¡No lo he visto!" respondió la bruja.

Sirius resopló molesto, preparado para lo que venía. Sin embargo, decidió cabrear un poco más a su prima.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, primita." Dijo mientras tomaba su café. Apenas había dormido después de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

"¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Ni que fueras ciego! ¡Esa arpía se le ha echado encima como si fuera una perra en celo!"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?" ante el gesto asesino de su prima, dejó la taza y el periódico a un lado para levantar los brazos en son de paz. "Vamos, al Lord no le gustará si me torturas. Recuerda que soy su padrino."

"¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa mujer?" preguntó fúrica Bellatrix.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente. "Cierto, craso error. Tu eres morena, ella una despampanante rubia. Ella es joven, tu estás… madura."

"¡Cállate Sirius! ¡Voy a olvidar que eres familia y te voy a matar!"

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a su prima. "Cálmate Bella, solo estaba bromeando. Además no sé porque armas tanto rollo, ¡no seas tan falsa, prima! Ni que fueras una colegiala enamorada."

"No es amor, Sirius, ¡es ambición! ¡Primero, la estúpida chiquilla Weasley me quitó mi lugar al lado del Lord, y ahora viene esta extranjerita a hacer lo mismo! ¡Yo estuve desde un comienzo al lado del Lord, y desde que Dominus se nos unió, lo he guiado, le he enseñado magia oscura, hasta fui su primera experiencia sexual!"

Sirius le habló seriamente, para hacerla entender. "Todo eso es verdad, pero lo que tienes que entender es que ser la compañera sexual de Dominus no te da poder, eso te lo tienes que ganar por otros medios. Lo que tu y Patrice Harrington quieren es poder y sexo. Dominus les podrá dar el sexo, pero el poder sólo se lo dará a quien considere, y no es ninguna de ustedes."

Bellatrix dio una patada en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña. "¿Y a quién se lo va a dar entonces?"

"Si lo llegara a hacer, será a la única mujer que ha amado."

"¡Por favor, Siri! ¡No me digas que Dominus le daría poder a una asquerosa e insípida sangresucia como Hermione Granger!"

Sirius no respondió, simplemente se volvió a sentar, terminó de tomarse el café y volvió a la lectura del periódico. Esta vez si logró ignorar completamente a su prima.

**& & &**

Una semana después de la exitosa fiesta, Harry se encontraba en su estudio revisando las hojas de vida de sus nuevos vasallos. Uno de los más poderosos e inteligentes era Henry Kingston, quizá ese mago podría tener una mayor participación. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó unos toquecitos en la puerta. Con un parco 'Adelante' la puerta se abrió para admitir a Draco. El moreno levantó la vista de los papeles para ver a su mano derecha.

"¿Sucede algo, Draco?"

"Dominus, Lupin ha llegado para conversar contigo. ¿Lo dejo pasar o estás muy ocupado?"

El joven movió una mano para indicar que dejara pasar al licántropo. "Draco, quédate a mi lado."

El rubio asintió y volvió a salir del estudio. Instantes después volvió a entrar, acompañado de Remus Lupin.

Harry se levantó para saludar al hombre, ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. "Me da gusto verte, Remus. ¿Todo bien?"

"A mí también me da gusto verlo, milord. Hasta los momentos todo va viento en popa." Contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio. Draco estaba sentado a su lado.

"Cuéntame de las conversaciones."

"Los licántropos de los Apalaches son los más difíciles, sanguinarios y reacios en participar en una guerra, a menos que haya algo muy bueno para ellos. Me ha costado bastante llegar hasta ellos, ya que son muy reticentes, pero poco a poco han ido cediendo. A nuestro favor está la política discriminante que ha empleado el último Ministro. Los licántropos están muy descontentos con el trato que han recibido, por lo que han pensado en la posibilidad de unirse a nosotros. Creo que con un poco de más tiempo, lograré convencerlos completamente."

Harry suspiró. "Eso espero, Remus, eso espero. La colaboración de los licántropos es muy importante. ¿Algo más?"

"Sí, milord." Lupin tomó una pausa, esperaba que su petición fuera aceptada. "He estado pensando que… después de terminar las conversaciones con la tribu que vive en los Apalaches, podría intentar expandir nuestros horizontes." Harry lo miró interesado y lo instó para que continuara. "A lo largo de los años, Dumbledore ha trabajado para obtener las simpatías de distintas tribus europeas, algunas se han aliado a él y otras no. Creo que sería bueno que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo aquí. No sólo en Estados Unidos y Canadá, sino intentar obtener el respaldo de tribus mexicanas, colombianas, venezolanas, argentinas… Podría sernos de mucha ayuda en un futuro."

Harry guardó silencio durante unos minutos, reflexionando. "¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso?"

"Probablemente años, milord. Pero si lo logramos, habrá valido la espera. Mientras más licántropos tengamos de nuestro lado, mejores serán nuestros chances de triunfos."

"Está bien, Remus. Te doy mi consentimiento. Quiero verte aquí cada mes, para que me informes de los avances o de cualquier problema que pueda surgir. Si logras convencer a los licántropos de los Apalaches, quiero que te lleves a varios de ellos contigo en tu viaje por el sur del continente. No quiero que viajes solo. Y mantente vivo. Tienes un papel importante en la Causa."

Remus sonrió aliviado. "Gracias, milord. No lo defraudaré. Nos vemos en un mes."

Con un último apretón de manos a ambos hombres, Lupin salió del estudio.

Draco levantó una ceja en dirección a Harry. "El lobito está resultando útil, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Sí. Lo principal para un licántropo es proteger a su manada, y Sirius y yo somos los únicos que quedamos de su manada. No se separará de nosotros. Además, en estos meses ha dejado que su lado oscuro salga a flote."

**& & &**

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" murmuró un mortífago a sus espaldas. Si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos adquiridos en el quidditch, ya hubiera volado varios metros por el aire. Apretó con más fuerza su varita y siguió avanzando. Lanzó varias maldiciones y maleficios en su camino. ¡Mortífagos atacando Hogsmeade! Después de más de cinco meses de inactividad, los malditos lamesuelos volvían a causar problemas.

Se agachó rápidamente para evitar que un trozo de puerta le volara la cabeza. Había un puñetero mortífago que estaba haciendo volar varios establecimientos. ¡Era un sádico! Con cuidado se levantó y siguió atacando a los mortífagos. Miró a su alrededor, casi todos los miembros de la Orden estaban presentes, sus hermanos, su padre, Moody, Hermione, Tonks, McGonagall. También miembros nuevos como Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, entre otros más. Afortunadamente también contaban con la ayuda de dos docenas de Aurores. Sin embargo, la batalla estaba muy difícil. En los meses de ausencia, parecía que los Mortífagos se habían multiplicado, mejorado su puntería y resistencia en batalla.

"_¡Crucio!_" Por estar pendiente de sus compañeros, no fue capaz de prevenir la maldición. Cayó al suelo y se retorció del dolor, sentía como miles de cuchillos se le clavaban en cada poro del cuerpo.

"_¡Desmaius!"_

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_

Inmediatamente, el dolor cesó. Con un poco de dificultad, abrió los ojos y vio las borrosas figuras de sus hermanos gemelos. "G-gracias." Murmuró con la voz ronca.

"De nada, Ronniekings." Dijo Fred mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Vaya, creo que el tío este cayó duro. Escuché cómo su cráneo se quebraba." Dijo George con tono sorprendido.

"Ugh, se lo merece por ser mortífago." Dijo Ron con una mueca de asco. Todavía sentía un poco de dolor. Se giró y vio el cuerpo del mortífago que lo había atacado, a un lado de la cabeza había una piscina de sangre. Con sus hermanos a sus espaldas, se acercó al cuerpo y le quitó la máscara blanca. Masculló un par de maldiciones. No formaba parte al círculo interno de Voldemort. Le hubiera gustado mucho ver muerto a Snape, Malfoy, Avery o Lestrange.

Los tres pelirrojos se lanzaron al suelo cuando otro de los establecimientos voló en pedazos, cortesía del sádico mortífago que iba recorriendo el lugar y destruyendo alguno que otro local.

"¡Maldito Mortífago!" murmuró Ron.

"Mortífaga, hermanito. Escuchamos su risa." Dijo George. Instantes después, los gemelos se levantaron. "¿Seguro que estás bien, Ron?" el aludido asintió. "Bien, vamos a seguir atacando a los cabrones esos." Y con eso, los gemelos se alejaron.

Ron se levantó y volvió a entrar en la pelea. Logró aturdir a tres mortífagos antes de encontrarse con el cuerpo de Tonks. Temeroso, se agachó y tocó el pulso de la metamorfomaga. Afortunadamente, la chica estaba respirando bien. Con un suspiro de alivio, Ron continuó. Cuando terminara todo, se ocuparían de los heridos.

Los minutos pasaban y sentía que el ataque nunca terminaría. Tenía un corte en la cara y en la pierna izquierda, y ya se estaba empezando a desesperar porque hacía rato que había perdido de vista a Hermione. Un agudo grito femenino lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y giró la cabeza en todas direcciones. A unos diez metros de distancia, Hannah Abbot gritaba y se revolcaba del dolor.

Trotó con la mayor fuerza posible mientras intentaba controlar su rabia. El mortífago que torturaba a la chica se había quitado la máscara. El indiscutible cabello rubio de Lucius Malfoy saltaba a la vista.

"¡Maldito cabrón, déjala!" gritó lleno de rabia mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

El patriarca de los Malfoy simplemente alzó una ceja mientras continuaba torturando a la muchacha.

"¡Déjala o te mato!" gritó Ron, rojo hasta las orejas.

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco y levantó la maldición, Hannah ya había perdido el conocimiento. "¿Y puedo saber, Weasley, cómo vas a matarme? Ninguno de ustedes son capaces de usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables." Dijo Lucius con tono arrogante.

Ron no dejó que esas palabras lo amedrentaran. "¡Pues hay muchas formas!"

Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera espantando a una fastidiosa mosca. "Lo que quieras, niñato. Ya la diversión se ha acabado, nosotros hemos logrado nuestro objetivo." Antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo, Lucius le mandó una maldición oscura. "_¡Sectumsempra!"_

Un amplio y limpio corte atravesó el estómago de Ron, quien cayó sin fuerzas al suelo. Lucius lo observó malicioso durante unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó; empezando a dar órdenes de retirada a los Mortífagos cercanos. Dio una patada al suelo al descubrir el cuerpo inerte de otro encapuchado. Ese día habían perdido a dos vasallos.

Mientras tanto, Ron luchó para no gemir del dolor. La visión se le estaba poniendo borrosa, levantó un poco las manos y vio que las tenía llenas de sangre. Otro grito lo sacó de su estupor. Levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione. Su chica tenía algunos rasguños, pero estaba sana y salva. Intentó sonreír pero no lo logró.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabello. "Shh Ron, aguanta un poco. Casi todos los Mortífagos se han retirado. Los medimagos de San Mungo están por llegar. Aguanta, por favor."

Ron intentó contestarle, pero se sentía demasiado débil y cansado, lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

"¡No Ron, no te puedes dormir! ¡Aguanta por favor!" gritó Hermione desesperada, temerosa de perderlo. El pelirrojo no aguantó más, y se arrojó a los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Afortunadamente, instantes después apareció Albus acompañado de varios grupos de medimagos. Hermione suspiró aliviada, en breves momentos estarían en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Ron estaría bien.

Se sentía muy cansada, el ataque los había tomado por sorpresa. Afortunadamente, al parecer ninguno del Lado de la Luz había muerto. Era una suerte. Acercó su mano al cuello y agarró con fuerza el medallón que alguna vez le había regalado Harry. Ese medallón la había salvado otra vez; estaba cansada más no herida de gravedad.

Observó su alrededor y vio que todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido. Especialmente la mujer esa que había destruido varios locales. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Seguramente era producto de su imaginación. Pero podría jurar que cuando el viento había movido un poco la capa de la mortífaga, había visto el inconfundible cabello rojo de los Weasley. Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sacudía su cabeza. Era imposible, quizá debería revisarse los ojos.

**& & &**

Apareció en uno de los tantos baños portátiles que había en el lugar del concierto. Con un gesto elegante, se arregló su cabello y salió del pequeño y maloliente baño. Al ver la cantidad de muggles que lo rodeaban, arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco. No sabía qué era más asqueroso, el hedor del baño o los muggles.

Empezó a caminar, mezclándose entre la gente, nadie le prestó atención. Draco observó a esas personas, algunas saltaban y gritaban emocionadas, esperando impacientes a que la banda principal se montara en el escenario. Otros fumaban una especia de pitillos pequeños y blancos, los cuales despedían un olor a quemado. ¡Qué extraños eran esos muggles y sus formas de diversión! Curioso se acercó a un pequeño grupo que estaba sentado en semi círculo, observó que en el centro había unas filas de un polvito blanco, se sorprendió más al ver que una muchacha se agachaba e inhalaba el polvo a través de un billete enrollado. De verdad hacían cosas muy raras.

Continuó avanzando, observando a esas criaturas sucias, gritonas y estúpidas. Ninguno de esos malditos muggles se esperaba lo que les iba a pasar. Una mueca maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Esos muggles pensaban que la noche iba a estar llena de diversión y música. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Draco se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del resto de la gente, con un gesto de asco en el rostro. Quería esperar el momento perfecto. Los minutos pasaron y el rubio escuchó la música de la banda telonera. Nada mal para ser unos patéticos muggles. El tiempo pasó y las luces del estadio se apagaron. La gente gritó eufórica, esperando impaciente por la banda principal. Momentos después, empezó a sonar los primeros acordes de una guitarra, y en cuestión de segundos hubo un gran despliegue de luces y fuegos artificiales. El público estaba loco de la emoción.

Esperó cinco minutos y se levantó. Llegó hasta uno de los baños portátiles y se encerró. Sacó de su bolsillo varias figuritas del tamaño de una moneda. Agarró una y con un movimiento de su varita la figura volvió a su tamaño original. Explosivos.

Colocó dos explosivos más en dos baños distintos. A los últimos tres, les colocó un hechizo desilusionador para que los muggles no lo vieran. Caminó hasta donde estaba la gente, y con mucho cuidado colocó los explosivos entre la gente. Sonriendo satisfecho, volvió a uno de los baños portátiles, se aplicó un hechizo de invisibilidad y desapareció.

Draco apareció a unos cien metros de distancia del estadio, observó su reloj y sonrió al ver que faltaban dos minutos para que todo el lugar explotara.

De repente, una tremenda vibración en el suelo hizo que se tambaleara un poco. Levantó la vista hacia el estadio y observó el lugar lleno de humo y fuego. Trozos de la pared se habían caído. Las personas que estaban en los alrededores gritaron despavoridas. Algunos gritaban que llamaran al 911. Draco resopló, no tenía idea de qué rayos era un 911. Ni le importaba. La gran mayoría de las personas que estaban en el concierto ya estarían muertas. Si es que no todas. Esos explosivos eran muy potentes.

Siguió observando unos minutos más, a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, ambulancias y bomberos. Llegaban demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que hacer.

Satisfecho por su trabajo, volvió a sacar su varita y apuntó hacia el cielo, justo en la parte que estaba encima del caído estadio. "_¡Morsmordre!, ¡Dominatus!"_

Contempló durante unos momentos las Marcas Tenebrosas de sus Lores. Volvió a bajar la mirada y vio el lugar lleno de carros policías, ambulancias y bomberos.

_El Ataque del Dragón_ había tenido éxito.

Con una última mirada a las llamas y el humo, desapareció.

**& & &**

Dumbledore escuchó las distintas voces de los miembros de la Orden, todos expectantes, esperando a que se les desvelara el motivo de otra reunión. Había varios ausentes, los cuales se estaban recuperando en la enfermería, Tonks, Ron y Fred Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil. Al recordar lo que había leído en el periódico californiano, no pudo evitar sentir todos y cada uno de sus años. Después de más de cinco meses, el Lado Oscuro había mantenido un bajo perfil, y ahora había empezado los ataques. Ahora esto. Un par de minutos después carraspeó para obtener la atención de los magos y brujas presentes. Observó cada rostro, sabedor de que las siguientes palabras los impactarían mucho, ya que con este nuevo ataque era definitivo que la guerra volvía a empezar. Y de las manos de quien hasta hace menos de un año había sido un novio, un amigo, hermano, hijo para casi todos los miembros de la Orden.

"Queridos colegas, lamento informarles que es definitivo que el Lado Oscuro se ha reagrupado y está listo. La guerra definitivamente ha empezado."

Moody resopló molesto. "Eso ya lo sabemos, Albus. Hace tres días estuvimos en un ataque en Hogsmeade. Por lo menos pudimos acabar con algunos mortífagos. Aunque dudo mucho que hayan sido de alto rango."

"No me refiero a eso, mi querido Alastor. Me refiero, a un ataque de mayor escala."

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar un sollozo, _¿cuándo se iba a acabar esa guerra?_ "¿Qué sucedió, Albus?"

Albus abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacó un ejemplar del periódico _LA Times_. "Dominus Mors ha empezado a dar muestras de vida en los Estados Unidos. Ayer en la noche, su marca y la de Voldemort aparecieron en Los Ángeles muggle."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Minerva.

Albus suspiró cansado. "Una bomba, artefacto explosivo muggle, explotó dentro de un concierto de rock. Más de doce mil personas, la mayoría jóvenes, fallecieron."

Su impactante declaración fue seguida de un absoluto silencio. Albus observó los rostros horrorizados de los miembros de la Orden. Realmente era difícil aceptar que Harry Potter, el antiguo Chico Dorado, pudiera hacer algo tan terrible.

"N-no puede ser, Albus. T-tiene que ser un error." Murmuró Hermione.

"Me temo que no ha sido ningún error, Hermione. Encima del lugar del concierto, brillaban claramente la marca de Voldemort y la de Dominus. Harry Potter ha empezado a causar terror en el mundo muggle. Aunque afortunadamente, los muggles concluyeron que era un ataque terrorista.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo se fue para allá?" preguntó George.

"Eso fue un detalle que no vi venir. No me imaginé que Voldemort y Dominus se separarían. Lo debí haber pensado mejor… todos estos meses sin tener noticias de él, ni del joven Malfoy, Sirius y Bellatrix Lestrange…"

"¿Pero por qué Estados Unidos?" preguntó Neville, uno de los nuevos miembros de la Orden.

"La comunidad mágica estadounidense es muy grande y orgullosa. Su población nos supera con creces. A diferencia de muchas otras comunidades mágicas, la norteamericana se ha logrado mantener más o menos pura. Los sangrepuras de allá son muy orgullosos, pocos dejan que su linaje se 'ensucie' y siempre han estado dispuestos a conseguir la pureza de la sangre, por los medios que sean necesarios. Ha sido un fallo de mi juicio el no pensar en la posibilidad de que Lord Voldemort quisiera tener el apoyo de los Eques Progenius Castus…"

"¿Los qué?" preguntó Dean Thomas, otro miembro nuevo.

Hermione empezó a hablar. "Los Eques Progenius Castus. En una ocasión leí sobre ellos. Un grupo sanguinario y obsesionado por la pureza de la sangre. En mi opinión, iguales o peores al Ku Klux Klan."

Todos menos Dumbledore la miraron confundida ante la mención del KKK. Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra. "Como siempre, tienes razón mi querida Hermione. Aún no tengo la certeza de que Dominus haya obtenido el apoyo de los EPC, pero es la único que se me ocurre de porqué se ha ido a Estados Unidos."

"¡Pues entonces tenemos que detenerlo, Albus! ¡Ya es suficiente con los Mortífagos para tener a otro grupo igual de sanguinario!" exclamó Arthur.

"Arthur tiene razón. Si Potter ha obtenido el apoyo de esos tipos, debemos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Doce mil personas muertas…" dijo Moody.

Dumbledore suspiró resignado y se restregó los ojos en un gesto de cansancio. "Lamentablemente no podremos ir en ayuda de Estados Unidos en el caso de que los EPC vuelvan a hacer de las suyas como lo hicieron hace unas décadas. Los ataques de Voldemort en Gran Bretaña han empezado de nuevo, y cada día habrá más y más. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de los Aurores e Inefables somos suficientes ante el creciente número de seguidores de Riddle. Si enviamos Aurores o miembros de la Orden a otro continente. Las cosas aquí empeorarán rápidamente. Aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi corazón, Estados Unidos se las tendrá que arreglar sin nuestra ayuda. Ambos países necesitaremos de toda la ayuda necesaria de naciones vecinas si Voldemort y Dominus continúan con los ataques."

**& & &**

Apenas salió de la oficina de Dumbledore, Hermione empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas permitieran. ¡Doce mil muggles! ¡No era justo, Merlín, no era justo! ¿Cómo Harry había hecho eso? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Dónde había quedado el chico dulce, cariñoso, buen amigo y con complejo de héroe que ella había amado tanto?

A mitad de camino se detuvo para tomar unas profundas respiraciones. No lo podía negar, no lo podía evitar. Lo seguía amando como una tonta. Su cerebro gritaba que era un monstruo, un vulgar asesino. Pero su corazón seguía clamando por él. ¡No era justo! Él obviamente la había olvidado, si es que alguna vez la había querido. Y ella seguía ahí, como una imbécil, deseando todavía que, después de casi un año, todo fuera una terrible pesadilla. Deseaba despertarse y encontrarlo a su lado, besarlo, hacerle el amor, hundirse en esas esmeraldas que él tenía el atrevimiento de llamarlas ojos.

Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ya había llorado suficiente. Empezó a caminar y en pocos minutos llegó a la enfermería. Observó las camas. Tonks, Fred, Hannah, Padma y Ron estaban descansando. El ataque les había caído por sorpresa. Afortunadamente ninguno había muerto. Y ninguna de las heridas era de peligro mortal. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se acercó a la cama de su novio. Acercó una silla y se sentó a observarlo.

Definitivamente admiraba a Ron. En los últimos meses había demostrado una madurez y una entereza que la sorprendía. Atrás había quedado el niño celoso y que explotaba a cada rato. Ahora había un joven mucho más maduro, entendido de las cosas de la vida. No había dejado que la traición de Harry, ni la desaparición de Ginny o el problema de Charlie lo destruyera. Era un pilar para su familia. Y para ella.

Estiró su brazo y acarició suavemente la mejilla rasposa del pelirrojo. Este sonrió en sueños e instantes después se despertó.

"Hey." Saludó con la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

Hermione sonrió levemente y le acercó un vaso de agua. Ron se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó la castaña mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

"Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí." Ron la observó durante unos instantes, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos y que muy probablemente había estado llorando. "Hey, linda, ¿qué pasó?"

La chica no pudo evitar que un sollozo saliera de sus labios. "H-hubo un terrible ataque." Murmuró.

Ron se puso tenso. "Cuéntame."

"Las marcas de Voldemort y de Dominus aparecieron en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Encima de un estadio en donde se estaba llevando a cabo un concierto. ¡Oh, Ron! ¡Colocaron explosivos y más de doce mil muggles inocentes murieron incinerados!"

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron y él la abrazo con fuerza. "Maldito bastardo." Murmuró el chico.

"¿Por qué Harry hizo eso? ¿Por qué?" preguntó la chica mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

"No lo sé, linda. Todos los días me pregunto porqué Harry cambió. Todavía no he encontrado la respuesta. Lo único que sé, es que el que era nuestro amigo, ha muerto. Ahora lo que hay es un monstruo sangriento."

Hermione no tuvo valor para contradecir las palabras de su novio. Era verdad, la cruda y asquerosa verdad. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del abrazo, del saber que por lo menos se tenían mutuamente.

Ron rompió el silencio. "Intenta olvidarlo, linda. Harry no vale la pena, él ya no existe. Vamos a concentrarnos en lo que nosotros tenemos, ¿sí?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, lo que Ron le pedía era muy difícil, pero podría intentarlo. Su novio se lo merecía. "Está bien…"

Ron sonrió ampliamente y la besó suavemente en los labios. "¡Gracias Herms! Es lo único que te puedo pedir ahora. ¡Te amo tanto, linda!"

Hermione se paralizó. Quería muchísimo a Ron, pero no lo amaba. No le podía responder lo mismo, no era justo para él. Sonrió suavemente y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. "Descansa, todavía tienes que terminar de recuperarte." Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse.

La sonrisa de Ron desapareció. Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a su chica, para que olvidara a Harry y pudiera amarlo a él. Pero tenía tantas ganas de escuchar esas palabras, de saber que la castaña lo amaba de la misma forma que él la amaba. Suspiró, no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

**& & &**

_Nashville_

Una risa rompió el agradable silencio del estudio de Dominus.

Patrice logró calmarse y empezó a hablar. "Miren esto: las autoridades mágicas están desconcertadas, tardaron bastantes horas en reconocer que la marca de la calavera corresponde al Lord Oscuro de Gran Bretaña. Todavía no tienen ni idea de a quién le pertenece la otra marca. El Ministro Banks se ha negado a dar declaraciones al respecto. ¡Son todos unos ineptos!"

Draco tomó la palabra. "Los estúpidos muggles piensan que fue un ataque terrorista. Parecido a lo que pasó en Oklahoma City hace cinco años. El periodista dice que las medidas de seguridad en los aeropuertos y en los demás lugares públicos se van a multiplicar. También dice que esto puede afectar al actual presidente Clinton. Y que puede ser una gran oportunidad para que la imagen de alguno de los candidatos, Bush o Al Gore, mejore."

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron revisando los distintos periódicos muggles y mágicos. Durante ese rato, Dominus simplemente escuchó los comentarios realizados. Después de un rato, Harry empezó a hablar. "Un ataque bastante… sorpresivo."

Draco se enderezó. "Espero que no le haya molestado, milord. Lo hice como un regalo para usted."

Harry movió una de sus manos como si estuviera espantando a una mosca. "Al contrario Draco. No me ha molestado para nada, solo me ha sorprendido. Y debo felicitarte, no dejaste ningún cabo suelto. Ya era hora para que nos empezáramos a mover."

"Esos muggles empezarán a caer como moscas… me hubiera gustado tanto ver cómo se quemaban…" dijo Patrice con un brillo de emoción.

"Yo tampoco lo pude ver. Pero bueno, qué se le hace. Lo importante, es que ahora tenemos el apoyo de los EPC, y nada ni nadie nos detendrá." Dijo Draco.

Los tres se sumieron en otro silencio. Patrice observó intensamente a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada. Draco se dio cuenta de la situación, y decidió dejarlos solos. Carraspeó para llamar la atención. "¿Necesita algo más, milord?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de ver a la rubia.

"En ese caso, me retiraré." Draco se levantó y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento casual hizo desaparecer los periódicos. Acto seguido salió del estudio.

Apenas estuvieron solos, Patrice se levantó e inmediatamente se sentó en las piernas del moreno. Con sensualidad practicada, empezó a besar el cuello y la quijada del hombre, provocando que la respiración de éste se acelerada.

"Hmm, no sé usted milord. Pero estas maravillosas noticias que Draco nos ha traído… me han excitado enormemente."

Harry gimió suavemente y atacó fieramente los labios de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba la camisa de la rubia. Ella no se quedó inmóvil y empezó a ser lo mismo. Instantes después y sin romper el beso, él empezó a jugar con los senos de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba suavemente el pecho del mago.

Harry dejó de besarla para empezar a succionar uno de los senos. Patrice gimió fuertemente. "¡Oh, milord! Lo necesito tanto…"

Dominus no se hizo de rogar y, sin dejar de atender los senos de la mujer, logró desabrocharse el pantalón y quitarse el bóxer. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al sentir que su erección estaba libre. Acto seguido, le quitó la pantaleta a la chica, la cual estaba completamente húmeda de la excitación.

Harry la penetró con una fuerte embestida, haciendo que ambos gimieran del placer. Después de dos docenas de rápidas y fuertes embestidas, ambos llegaron al clímax.

Momentos después, Patrice enterró su rostro en su hombro, intentando calmar su errático corazón. Harry sonrió satisfecho. Esta mujer era la pareja perfecta de un Lord. Hermosa, inteligente, experta en artes oscuras, buena en la cama, fría, calculadora.

_Tan distinta a su niña bonita, a su Hermione…_

**& & &**

Con un suave sonido ambos aparecieron en las afueras del Museo de Magia de Gran Bretaña, en la ciudad de Dublín; para los muggles, el edificio parecía estar en ruinas. Observaron a sus alrededores, para confirmar que eran los únicos en la calle.

"Despejado el camino, milady." Murmuró Lucius Malfoy.

Ginevra asintió y sacó una especie de encendedor del bolsillo de su túnica. Una a una, las luces de los faroles de la calle volaron en dirección al encendedor. En cuestión de segundos, la calle estaba completamente a oscuras.

Cuidadosamente cruzaron la calle y se pararon enfrente de las puertas del museo. "¿Todo listo, Lucius?"

"Sí, milady. Severus realizó correctamente las pociones. Nos costará un buen rato, pero si lo realizamos correctamente, podremos entrar fácilmente al museo, sin que las alarmas se disparen."

"Es necesario que todo salga bien, Lucius. Si lo logramos obtener, estaremos a poca distancia de darle el mejor regalo al Lord Oscuro. Imagina los honores que tú, Severus y yo recibiremos." Dijo la pelirroja con un brillo de ambición.

Lucius hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Si todo salía bien… El apellido Malfoy sería el más respetado, venerado y temido en toda Gran Bretaña.

Lucius sacó las pociones de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Ginny. A la cuenta de tres, Ginny lanzó las pociones a las paredes del edificio, cubriendo la zona en una densa niebla. Lucius empezó a hablar en latín, para poder eliminar los hechizos protectores del museo.

**& & &**

_Washington, DC._

Con suaves sonidos, aparecieron en una zona de muggles, poblada por varias familias mágicas. Harry se dio la vuelta y observó a sus acompañantes. Patrice Harrington, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Henry e Isabelle Kingston, Andrew y Katherine Torrance, Peter y Marianne Hallison, William y Nastia McDougal, Edward Thompson y Allyson Montgomery.

Empezó a hablar. "Señores y señoras. Esta noche la hemos esperado con ansias. Los Eques Progenius Castus vuelven al ataque. Esta noche comienza una nueva era de gloria, no tendremos temor a las represalias. ¡El Ministerio no podrá con nosotros! Somos más fuertes y poderosos que ellos. ¡Disfruten el retorno a la gloria de los Caballeros fundados por Adolf Harrington!" terminó de decir Harry mientras alzaba la varita y lanzaba chispitas de color rojo.

Con esas palabras, los magos y brujas se unieron de dos en dos. Se colocaron bien sus túnicas de color rojo sangre y las máscaras negras. Era momento de divertirse. De forma sigilosamente, empezaron a caminar en dirección a distintas casas que ocupaban la calle.

Harry, Patrice y Draco se quedaron en una esquina, simplemente observando los procedimientos. Vieron como la pareja Torrance prendía fuego a una casa de muggles.

Sirius y Bellatrix sacaron a punta de varita a los miembros de una familia impura; después de unos instantes y unos movimientos de varita, cada miembro de la familia quedó guindada por el cuello de un gran árbol, luchando por poder respirar.

La pareja Kingston escogió otra familia impura, después de despertarlos a todos, los colocaron bajos los efectos de la maldición Imperio. El padre fue obligado a violar a su hija enfrente del resto de la familia. Después de eso, el hijo fue obligado a asesinar a su hermana, madre y padre. Luego el jovencito se vio libre de la maldición, y al ver lo que había hecho, se clavó un cuchillo en el corazón.

La pareja Hallison derrumbó la casa de una familia muggle. Ningún miembro de la familia sobrevivió.

La pareja McDougal, Allyson Montgomery y Edward Thompson se encargaron de sacar a los miembros de tres familias muggles y los colocaron juntos en el jardín de una de las casas. Durante la siguiente hora, cada muggle fue sujeto a la maldición Cruciatus.

Viendo que sus vasallos la estaban pasando bien, Harry decidió que era momento que él y sus ayudantes también jugaran. Con una señal, los tres empezaron a avanzar hacia el final de la calle, donde se encontraba la casa de la familia McPhee. Un impuro que tenía el cargo de Jefe de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Con un movimiento de la mano, Dominus derrumbó la puerta de la casa. Los tres avanzaron con porte elegante y se quedaron en el medio de la sala, esperando que Joseph bajara a ver qué pasaba.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, Joseph y su esposa Margaret empezaron a bajar las escaleras con varita en mano. Al ver a las tres figuras vestidas de rojo y con las máscaras negras, se paralizaron de la impresión.

"¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Margaret.

"Tu peor pesadilla, maldita sangresucia." Draco arrastró las palabras.

"_¡Encarcero!"_ Con un movimiento de su mano, Harry conjuró cuerdas para amarrar fuertemente a sus víctimas. La mujer empezó a sollozar, presa del pánico.

"¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?" preguntó Joseph, intentando parecer valiente.

"No es nada difícil derrumbar las barreras de esta casa y de la calle en general. Para cuando los Aurores lleguen, ya será demasiado tarde." Dijo Harry con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

Patrice se acercó a Harry y le tocó ligeramente el brazo. "Milord, ¿puedo encargarme del mocoso?" Harry asintió y Patrice sonrió complacida, antes de subir por las escaleras, cuidadosa de no tocar a las víctimas.

Margaret se digirió a Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No por favor. No le haga daño a mi bebé. ¡Se lo suplico!"

Si la pareja de esposos hubiese podido ver la mueca maligna que hizo Harry, se hubieran congelado del pánico. Durante los siguientes segundos solo se escuchó el llanto de la mujer. Pero de repente, el llanto desgarrador de un bebé rompió la monotonía. La pareja intentó zafarse de las cuerdas para salir a proteger a su bebé, pero no lo lograron. Después de varios minutos de escuchar los terribles llantos del bebé, el silencio cubrió la casa.

Instantes después Patrice bajó por las escaleras y se volvió a unir a sus compañeros. Se dirigió a la triste y aterrorizada pareja. "Para haber sido un sangresucia, el moco tenía bastante resistencia al dolor."

Margaret volvió a llorar y de la adrenalina que tenía, logró levantarse, pero gracias a las cuerdas, se tropezó y cayó, aterrizando a un metro de distancia de Harry.

Draco se arrodilló y sacó un cuchillo, sonrió sádicamente al recordar que tenía mucho tiempo sin torturar con sus propias manos, como Dominus le había enseñado a hacer.

"Después será su turno, McPhee." Le dijo el moreno al mago impuro, quien no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo descuartizaban a su mujer.

Una hora después, sobre la calle donde había casas incendiadas y destrozadas, muggles e impuros muertos, brillaba con mucho esplendor la marca de Dominus Mors.

**& & &**

"Esto está delicioso, linda." Comentó Ron mientras devoraba su plato de filet mignon.

"Gracias. Mi mamá me enseñó cómo hacerlo." Respondió Hermione con una leve sonrisa, contenta de que a su novio le gustara la cena que había preparado.

"Por cierto, ¿en dónde están tus padres?" inquirió el pelirrojo.

"Están en una conferencia de dentistas en Holanda. Volverán en un par de días."

Ron asintió y siguió comiendo, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de comer, Hermione se levantó y recogió los platos. Ron sonrió al ver cómo caminaba en dirección a la cocina, definitivamente esa falda se le veía genial. Cada día su novia estaba más hermosa. Con un suspiro, se levantó y agarró el resto de las cosas que estaban en la mesa. Sería de muy mala educación dejar que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver cómo su castañita movía sus caderas al compás de la música que sonaba en la radio, mientras lavaba los platos, vasos y cubiertos en el fregadero. Colocó a un lado del fregadero el resto de las cosas que habían utilizado en la cena. Luego se recostó de la pared y siguió observando el cadencioso movimiento de caderas de su novia. Poco a poco, sintió cómo su pene empezaba a despertar. ¡Merlín, la deseaba tanto! No había día en que no se imaginara cómo le hacía el amor a su chica, como gemía bajo sus embestidas.

Cuando Hermione cerró el chorro de agua, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir el cariño de Ron. Este le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la nariz. "¿Me concede esta pieza de baile, señorita?" Hermione asintió y Ron la llevó al centro de la cocina, donde tenían más libertad de movimiento.

Empezaron a bailar al son de una pieza romántica. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Cada vez que tenía a su novia en sus brazos, se olvidaba de todo. De la guerra, la desaparición de Ginny, la licantropía de Charlie, la traición de Harry.

Bailaron durante varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la música y la compañía. Cuando la canción terminó, el pelirrojo no aguantó más y besó a la castaña con toda la pasión que tenía.

Durante los siguientes minutos se besaron apasionadamente. Ron, preso del placer y de la necesitad, empezó a acariciar los senos de Hermione. Ésta jadeó de la sorpresa. "Ron… p-para."

Ron, demasiado pendiente de su placer, no le hizo caso. La siguió besando y tocando. "¡Detente Ron! ¡Párate!" gritó Hermione al tiempo que lograba separarse de él.

Ron la miró confundido. "Hermione, ¿qué…?"

Hermione respiró profundo varias veces, para poder calmarse un poco. "Lo siento, Ron. Todavía no estoy lista."

"Pero linda, te deseo tanto… prometo que lo disfrutarás."

"Lo siento, Ron. Te pido que no me presiones. No estoy lista para tener relaciones contigo. Dame tiempo, ¿sí?" preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a su novio.

Ron suspiró frustrado. La deseaba mucho, pero no la quería forzar. Con todo el dolor del mundo, asintió lentamente. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias por entender, Ron." Le dijo aliviada.

Ron asintió de nuevo y la abrazó con más fuerza.

**& & &**

Albus Dumbledore terminó de tomar su taza de té. Escuchó un ruidito y se giró, una lechuza estaba entrando por la ventana, cargando el ejemplar de El Profeta. Tomó el periódico y le dio una moneda a la irritada lechuza. Al ver el titular del día, frunció el ceño.

"_MUSEO DE GRAN BRETAÑA ROBADO"_

_Las autoridades del Museo de Gran Bretaña, ubicado en la ciudad de Dublín (Irlanda), han informado a El Profeta que el museo ha sido objeto de robo días atrás. Al parecer, los criminales usaron pociones y hechizos Oscuros para eliminar los hechizos protectores del museo. Y debido, a que el museo estaba cerrado por esa semana, las autoridades no llegaron a enterarse hasta el día de ayer. _

_Si es cierto que hubo uso de pociones y hechizos oscuros, existe la probabilidad de que los perpetradores del delito sean seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Hasta los momentos es un rumor, ya que no quedaron huellas ni nada incriminatorio en el lugar del delito._

_Los objetos mágicos robados fueron los siguientes: una taza de té perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw, los trozos de la varita que perteneció a Lord Grindewald, una túnica plateada perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, el diario personal de Nicholas Flamel y el libro de herbología creado por Helga Hufflepuff._

_Cualquier información nueva con respecto al siniestro, se les será entregada por esta corresponsal de El Profeta._

_Amanda Hewitt. _

El anciano colocó el periódico en el escritorio. Ese robo era muy extraño. Se necesitaban pociones y hechizos muy poderosos para derrumbar los escudos que rodeaban al museo. Esto no pintaba nada bien. No tenía ninguna duda de que los perpetradores del robo eran vasallos de Voldemort. Y lo más peligroso era que se habían robado el diario de su querido amigo Nicholas Flamel. Eso podría traer grandes problemas.

**& & &**

Dominus entró en la sala con porte elegante y se sentó en la enorme silla de cuero negro. Observó a Draco y Patrice, sus manos derechas en sus planes. "¿Y bien, cuál es el reporte, Patrice?"

Patrice inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto. "Milord, durante esta última semana los magos y brujas del país han estado aterrorizados. Primero, el ataque en el concierto muggle. Eso desconcertó mucho al Ministerio. Nunca antes los vasallos de Lord Voldemort habían llegado a estas tierras. Tampoco se esperaron que usted fuera a establecerse aquí. Afortunadamente, no tienen ni idea de la localización de su mansión. El retorno de los EPC también los ha agarrado por sorpresa, no saben qué hacer. No han podido identificar a ninguno de nuestros Caballeros, no tienen suficientes pruebas para ellos. Además, si metieran en la cárcel a hombres como Hallison, McDougal, Kingston, Torrence, entre otros, perderían una buena parte del dinero del Ministerio. Debido a esto, el Ministro David Banks se siente acorralado, no sabe qué acción tomar, tiene sospechas de los hombres mencionados. Por un lado tiene el deber de proteger a los impuros, pero por el otro sabe que necesita el apoyo social y financiero de ellos."

Draco habló. "Pues tendremos que intensificar más los ataques. Acorralar más y más al Ministro y a sus seguidores. Debemos desacreditarlos."

Harry lo interrumpió. "No sé, Draco. El proceso de minar su credibilidad podría tomarnos mucho tiempo. Es momento de acelerar el proceso. Hay que sacarlo del camino y poner a alguien en el poder con las ideas correctas…"

"¿Y quién sería ese, milord?" preguntó Patrice.

"Henry Kingston… uno de los Caballeros más fieles."

"_Fin de Capítulo"_

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

**¡REVIEWS!**


	9. Was it all worth it

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JKR. Hago esto por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sus reviews son mi paga. Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a títulos de canciones de la banda de rock inglesa, Queen.

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta tres días después, no se pueden quejar. De verdad he aprovechado la inspiración que he tenido en estas vacaciones, antes de empezar clases y que todo se vaya al mismísimo infierno ;;_

_Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo, decidí fundir dos en uno para que las cosas pasen más rápido y no tengan que esperar una eternidad por el encuentro de la parejita _

_A partir de ahora las cosas se ponen más… interesantes (6) _

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **SaraMeliss, Aykasha-peke, SabelaMalfoy, Norixblack, Nymphii Malfoy, Mariana, AnitaQ, Tinkerbell, AAA, hErmIdemAlFoY**

_SaraMeliss, feliz cumpleaños wapa!! TQMM y que cumplas muchos mas! Besos nena!_

_Aykasha-peke, muchísimas gracias por betearme el capítulo. Te adoro wapa! Muack!_

**Dominus Mors**

**Capítulo 8:**_ Was it all worth it _

Con un poco de reverencia, abrió el diario y empezó a pasar las páginas con sumo cuidado. Se había sorprendido gratamente al recibir el regalo que su consorte, su maestro de pociones y su mano derecha le habían conseguido. El diario de Nicholas Flamel. En alguna de esas preciosas y amarillentas páginas se encontrarían las instrucciones para realizar la piedra filosofal y el elíxir de la vida.

Frunció el ceño al ver que la mayoría de las páginas estaban escritas en código. Una carcajada irónica escapó de sus labios. No tenía porqué sentirse extrañado, al fin y al cabo era el diario de Flamel, uno de los magos más inteligentes y capacitados de la historia, y además, el mejor alquimista que había existido.

Siguió pasando las páginas observando las diversas letras, figuras y runas que había. Sabía que tomaría bastante tiempo descifrar esos códigos, pero la espera valdría la pena. Finalmente obtendría la inmortalidad, el mayor sueño de su vida.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con un 'adelante' la puerta se abrió para admitir a su consorte. Ginevra entró con paso elegante, haciendo que su túnica se moviera de una manera muy incitante, mostrando un poco de piel. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él. Tom colocó el diario en el escritorio y observó el movimiento cadencioso de la pelirroja. Instantes después Ginny se sentó en su regazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Espero que esté de buen humor, milord." Dijo la chica con un brillo particular en los ojos.

"Bastante, Ginevra. Las cosas están saliendo bien." Miró el diario. "Una grata sorpresa. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Lucius y Severus. Recibirán honores por lo que han hecho."

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y lo volvió a besar en sus labios. "El honor es nuestro, milord. Ayudarlo a conseguir su más preciado sueño."

Tom la acomodó mejor sobre su regazo y empezó a jugar con uno de los largos mechones. "Este es otro error del maldito viejo. Él tenía en su poder el diario y otros objetos personales de Flamel. Se dejó convencer por los dueños del museo para que entregara el diario, y él mismo ayudó a colocar los hechizos protectores en el diario. Algún día deberá dejar de ser tan prepotente; cree que su poder es invencible. No niego que sea súper poderoso, mas no es invencible. Hace casi un año derribamos las barreras de Hogwarts, ¿por qué no pensó que podríamos apoderarnos del diario?"

"No se quejará, milord…" dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su pareja.

"Para nada, simplemente me regodeo en los errores de Dumbledore. Por más poderoso que pueda ser él, su orden no le llega a los tobillos a mis Mortífagos ni a los EPC de Dominus…"

"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, milord. Tenga paciencia. Además, en cuanto tenga descifrado el diario… ¡será inmortal! ¡Nadie podrá vencerlo! ¡Nadie podrá acabar con la Causa!"

Tom hizo una mueca de satisfacción. "Quiero que Lucius, Narcissa y Severus se pongan a trabajar con el diario lo más pronto posible. Que empiecen hoy mismo."

La pelirroja asintió. "Les avisaré ahora mismo, milord." Intentó levantarse, pero su lord no lo permitió. Lo miró confundida, pero al ver cómo esos ojos brillaban de pasión, lo entendió todo. Con un sonrisa traviesa, acercó sus labios a los del hombre.

Tom profundizó el beso y metió su mano por debajo de la túnica de su consorte, acariciando y pellizcando levemente los senos de la joven.

En cuestión de minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en el estudio del Lord Oscuro eran los gemidos de placer de la apasionada pareja.

**& & &**

David Banks colocó el vaso de agua en el fregadero y apagó la luz de la cocina. En las últimas semanas apenas había podido dormir debido a la exorbitante cantidad de trabajo que había en el Ministerio. Se sentía presionado por todos lados. Y para qué negarlo, asustado. Los Eques Progenius Castus habían vuelto, después de varias décadas de ausencia, o por lo menos de trabajo mínimo. Y no sólo esos torturadores habían regresado, sino ahora había un tal Dominus Mors que había causado la muerte de doce mil muggles y estaba liderando a los EPC. Resopló. El mundo mágico británico tenía un imán para los magos oscuros. En ese siglo habían tenido a Lord Grindewald, Lord Voldemort y ahora a Dominus Mors, el antiguo salvador y chico dorado de Albus Dumbledore. Y ahora ese mago con ansias de poder y sediento de sangre venía a fastidiar a su país.

Llegó a su estudio y se sentó dispuesto a pasar el resto de la noche revisando reclamos y sentencias. El Tribunal de Salem, la máxima autoridad jurídica del país, lo tenía loco de la desesperación. Querían que firmase las órdenes de arresto de los esposos Torrance y de los McDougal, sospechosos de formar parte de los EPC. Pero él no se atrevía; esas familias otorgaban demasiado dinero al Ministerio y a otras instituciones. Si las acusaciones no eran cien por ciento verídicas, no movería un dedo en contra de ellos. Instantes después, sintió que no estaba solo en su estudio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Abrió la gaveta y sacó su varita, agarrándola con fuerza. Observó todos los rincones de su estudio, y se sobresaltó al ver una figura escondida entre las sombras. "¿Cómo ha entrado?" preguntó temeroso.

"Magia Oscura." Respondió parcamente el mago.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó el ministro estadounidense.

El mago salió de las sombras y caminó hasta el escritorio. David se sorprendió al ver a alguien vestido con una túnica roja sangre, la típica vestimenta de los EPC. Cuando alzo la mirada vio un rostro fuerte, con el cabello negro largo y amarrado en una coleta, y los ojos verdes más expresivos que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, todavía no reconocía al mago, pero sí sabía que era peligroso. El mago vestido de rojo rodó los ojos y se apartó un mechón de su frente, mostrando la mundialmente conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo.

David Banks jadeó de la impresión. "¡Harry Potter!"

El moreno se acercó y tomó asiento frente al ministro. "Muy pocos tienen el permiso de llamarme por ese nombre, y usted no es uno de ellos. Para usted, soy Dominus Mors."

"N-no sé que hace aquí, pero voy a llamar a los Aurores. ¡Lo van a detener!" dijo David con una confianza que no sentía.

La risa del joven resonó por la habitación. Una risa que le puso los pelos de punta al ministro. "Pues no sé cómo los va a llamar. Las barreras de la casa siguen intactas, el acceso a la chimenea está cerrado y he puesto un hechizo de anti-aparición. Nadie entrará y o saldrá de esta casa, salvo yo. ¿Entendido David?"

Antes de que David pudiera reaccionar, Harry movió su mano y el mago mayor se encontró lleno de cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla. Perdió el agarre de su varita y el joven mago aprovechó para agarrarla y romperla en dos. La sonrisa de Dominus le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

"¿Qué es lo que pretende?"

"Muchas cosas. Con usted… que renuncie a su posición de Ministro y le deje el camino libre a Henry Kingston, uno de mis más fieles servidores."

"¡Nunca le voy ceder mi puesto a unos asesinos como ustedes!"

"_¡Crucio!"_ David gritó del dolor, jamás en su vida había sentido esa maldición. Sus brazos y piernas se llenaron de cortes debido al roce con las cuerdas. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la maldición se detuvo.

Dominus empezó a hablar con un tono bastante peligroso. "Como ustedes tienen una Causa, la de defender a los muggles e impuros, nosotros también tenemos una Causa, eliminar a los impuros y a los muggles. A lo largo de los años ustedes, los autoproclamados magos y brujas de la Luz, han matado a muchas personas. Nosotros, los autoproclamados magos y brujas de la Oscuridad, hemos matado a muchas personas también. Si nosotros somos asesinos, ustedes también."

"¡No es lo mismo!" jadeó David.

"Por supuesto que sí. Sea por ataque o por defensa, estás acabando con una vida. Nosotros lo hacemos en defensa de nuestra Causa. Ustedes lo han hecho en defensa de la suya."

"¡No me importa! ¡No cederé mi puesto!" gritó David.

"Quiera o no lo hará, Banks. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle la vida si aceptaba renunciar por las buenas. Pero ya que no es así, tendré que eliminarlo definitivamente." Harry rió ante la expresión de pánico del hombre. "Los tiempos cambian, un nuevo régimen se avecina. Nada ni nadie detendrá a mis Caballeros del Linaje Puro. Nadie detendrá a la fuerza conjunta de Lord Voldemort y Dominus Mors. Y mucho menos un patético mestizo que no tiene barreras lo suficientemente fuertes en su casa. Ha sido un juego de niños para mí traspasarlas. Te di un chance, Banks, pero lo desperdiciaste. Tu mente es demasiado obtusa para aceptar los cambios que vienen, así que tendrás que verlos desde dos metros bajo tierra." Y con esas palabras, el moreno sacó una daga de su túnica y se la clavó en el abdomen.

David gimió del dolor al mismo tiempo que la sangre empezaba a brotar por su nariz y por su boca. Pegó un débil grito al sentir otra puñalada en su hombro. Instantes después cerró los ojos para siempre. La daga había dado en la yugular.

Dominus sonrió satisfecho, siempre que mataba con sus propias manos sentía más satisfacción que lo habitual.

Minutos después, las marcas tenebrosas de los lores ingleses brillaban imponentes sobre la casa. Karen Banks, la hija de David, se desmayó al descubrir el cuerpo de su padre.

**& & &**

Bellatrix pasó la página y continuó leyendo. Realmente la biografía de Adolf Harrington era bastante interesante, había sido un mago sumamente poderoso. Lástima que su nieta fuera una completa zorra.

"¿Culturizándote acerca del mejor mago de la historia?" levantó la vista y vio al nuevo objeto de su odio, Patrice Harrington.

"No, ya me he leído la biografía de Salazar unas tres veces. Él sí es el mejor mago de toda la historia. Mi Lord llega en un muy cercano segundo lugar." Dijo mientras cerraba el libro y miraba con rencor a la mujer rubia.

"Lo que sea." Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba y observaba a la mujer mayor. "Me imagino que debes de estar muy envidiosa." Dijo con una mueca de prepotencia.

"¿Y por qué debería de estar envidiosa?" preguntó Bellatrix, controlándose de no mandarle un cruciatus a la zorrita que tenía al frente.

"Muchas cosas. Que soy descendiente de uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, mientras tú no lo eres."

"No digas estupideces, querida. Soy una Black. Una de las familias más prominentes de Gran Bretaña. ¿Nunca has escuchado de Orion Black? ¿O de Elladora Black? ¿O de Amadeus Black?"

Patrice continuó hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado. "También que soy la nueva pareja de Dominus. Qué triste debe ser para ti, ¿no? Durar tan pocos meses en la cama de alguien… Para él debe haber sido muy insatisfactorio tenerte ahí. Pero ahora ya todo está mejor, me tiene a mí." Dijo con un tono demasiado prepotente para el gusto de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se levantó furiosa y la apuntó con la varita. "¡Mira pequeña zorra…!"

Patrice también se levantó y sacó su varita. "Simplemente digo la verdad. Eres una vieja envidiosa. He visto cómo me has mirado todas estas semanas. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente yo estaría muerta. Qué triste para ti, que ya se te haya pasado el arroz. Estás envejeciendo, mi querida Bella. En cambio, yo estoy en la flor de mi juventud. Soy mucho más hermosa y sensual que tú. Dominus nunca volverá a interesarse en ti."

"_¡Crucio!"_ gritó Bellatrix.

"_¡Protego!"_ gritó Patrice.

La rubia le hizo una mueca de superioridad. "Yo no soy ninguna bruja indefensa. Te hará bien recordarlo."

La bruja mayor no aguantó y se abalanzó sobre la más joven. Ambas cayeron al suelo mientras se arañaban y pateaban. Estaban sacando a flote todos los sentimientos que tenían desde que se habían conocido hacía casi un mes. Envidia, rencor, rabia.

Después de varios minutos, ambas se separaron, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tocándose la sangre que había brotado de los labios y las pequeñas heridas producidas por la pelea.

Bellatrix decidió marcharse, pero no sin antes dar su último golpe. Esta vez con palabras. No le iba a dar el gusto a la mujercita esa. "Una recomendación, _querida._ Podrás estar en la cama de Dominus, podrás tener su cuerpo, podrás hacer que grite de placer en la noche mientras se la chupas. Pero eso es lo único que tendrás, puro sexo. No poder. No te vayas a equivocar en pensar que porque eres su nueva puta serás la Dama de la Orden Oscura. Ese puesto no es mío, ni mucho menos tuyo. Así que no te ilusiones. Si aspiras al poder, siéntate a esperar, porque la espera será eterna."

Y con esas palabras, abandonó la sala, satisfecha de haber dejado a Patrice con una expresión de rabia y humillación. Si ella no iba a tener el poder, por lo menos la confortaba que la mujer esa tampoco lo iba a tener.

**& & &**

_Washington DC. Salón de Conferencias del Ministerio de Magia. _

Harry sonrió y aplaudió ante las palabras de Henry Kingston, nuevo candidato a Ministro de Magia de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Cuatro días antes Banks había sido encontrado, y el Ministerio había estado en crisis ante la muerte de su líder. Ahora las cosas estaban empezando a marchar de nuevo, hoy había sido el lanzamiento de Rupert Salston y Henry Kingston.

Henry y él habían trabajado toda la noche anterior, preparando el discurso político de lanzamiento. Era bastante similar al que él había usado en su noche de recibimiento en Nashville. La idea de volver a la antigua América… recuperar las tradiciones mágicas… Separarse del mundo muggle… Aceptar a los hijos de muggles que tuvieran verdadero poder.

Obviamente, habían obviado el hecho de que el resto de los impuros serían eliminados. Más mal que bien, había varios impuros y mestizos en el salón, y no valía la pena ganarse la enemistad de varios desde el primer día. Eso sería para más adelante.

Miró a Kingston e inclinó la cabeza levemente, en señal de aceptación. El hombre sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso. Contando la reacción de las personas en el salón, Kingston ganaría con un amplio margen. Salston no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Con una última mirada satisfecha, salió del salón de conferencias. El plan ya estaba en marcha.

**& & &**

Abrió la ventana y observó la luna llena. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Suspiró molesto, por más que lo intentara, sentía que no avanzaba. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado. A veces le daba ganas de zarandearla y hacerle ver la razón, pero la amaba demasiado para hacerle daño.

Había estado besándola y acariciándola, con la esperanza de poder hacerle el amor. Cuando finalmente metió sus dedos en su húmeda feminidad, sintió morirse del placer al escuchar sus gemidos. Pero su excitación había muerto cuando ella había gritado un nombre, uno que no era el suyo. Harry. Mientras él la llevaba al éxtasis, Hermione se imaginaba que estaba con Harry. ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición no era justo! Harry la había traicionado, él no. Harry la había dejado a su suerte, él había estado con ella a cada momento. Harry era un asesino a sangre fría, él no. ¿Entonces por qué deseaba a Harry? ¿Por qué no a él? En algún lado, los Dioses debían estar riéndose de lo lindo de él.

Él le había dicho a Hermione que esperaría, que tendría paciencia, que sabía que era difícil olvidar a un primer amor. Pero una cosa eran las palabras y otra cosa era la práctica. La quería y deseaba demasiado, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todas las noches soñaba con ella, con que hacían el amor, ella decía que lo amaba. ¡Pero no! ¡La muy terca seguía en sus trece de seguir queriendo al traidor! ¿Y dónde quedaba él? ¿Dónde quedaban sus sentimientos?

"Ron…" escuchó su suave voz a sus espaldas.

Respiró profundo y se apoyó del marco de la ventana. La luna y las estrellas no lo estaban calmando como había pensado en un principio. "Ahora no, Hermione."

"Ron… por favor, déjame explicarte…"

Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar. "¿EXPLICARTE? ¿QUÉ COÑO TIENES QUE EXPLICARME? ¿QUÉ SIGUES AMANDO Y DESEANDO AL TRAIDOR ÉSE Y QUE YO SIMPLEMENTE SOY EL CLAVO QUE SACA A OTRO CLAVO? ¿UNA VÍA DE ESCAPE? ¿QUÉ NO VALGO LO SUFICIENTE PARA TI? ¿QUÉ MIENTRAS YO ME MUERO POR TI, Y DESEO COMO NADA HACERTE EL AMOR, TU TE IMAGINAS QUE EL QUE TE ESTÁ MASTURBANDO ES ESE TIPO? ¡NO TIENES NECESIDAD DE EXPLICARTE, HERMIONE! ¡LO ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus fuertes palabras al ver como su chica caía al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Tragó duro, tenía tiempo sin verla llorando así. Tanto que le había costado sacarla de su depresión…

Con mucho cuidado se acercó, se arrodilló y la abrazó con ternura. Permanecieron un par de minutos así. Ron sentía cómo su corazón se rompía al escuchar esos sollozos tan desgarradores. "Perdóname linda, no debí hablarte de esa manera."

"La que te tengo que pedir perdón soy yo, Ron." Dijo entre sollozos.

"Shh, tranquila. No llores más por favor."

"Soy la peor mujer que existe Ron… la peor…" sollozó mientras se aferraba más a él.

"Herms, no digas eso…"

"¡ES VERDAD! ¡LO SOY! ¡LO SOY PORQUE TODO LO QUE DIJISTE ES VERDAD! ¡ME ODIO TANTO POR ESO!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego volver a romper en llanto.

Ron se quedó paralizado, le dolía que ella admitiera que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Después de unos momentos la abrazó con más fuerza, para intentar calmarla. Aunque todo eso fuera verdad, él la seguía amando. "Linda, yo no…"

Hermione lo cortó. "E-eres demasiado bueno para mí, Ron. No te merezco. Mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad, no a alguien que siga pensando en su ex novio, alguien que no te rechace ni te humille. No sabes cuánto me odio por eso. Tú eres todo lo que una mujer podría desear, y aquí estoy yo, pensando en un asesino, en un maldito mortífago. No es justo. Yo te quiero muchísimo, pero no te amo. No todavía. Me encantaría amarte de la misma forma en que tú lo haces, todo sería más fácil entre los dos." Se separó de él para verlo a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. "Quizá… quizá deberíamos terminar, para que puedas encontrar a alguien que vale la pena."

Ron se tensó ante esas palabras. "¡Pero tú vales la pena, linda! ¡No quiero terminar nuestra relación! ¡Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir!"

"¡Pero yo todavía no te amo, Ron! ¡No es justo para ti!" exclamó mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían su bonito rostro.

Ron bajó la mirada, se sentía triste. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los cerró fuertemente para que ninguna saliera. Permaneció varios minutos en silencio, pensando. Aunque le doliera, prefería ser las sobras a que ser simplemente un amigo. La amaba demasiado, se conformaría con cualquier migaja. Patético, pero cierto. "¿S-serías capaz de llegarme a amar? ¿Lo intentarías?"

Hermione guardó silencio unos momentos, luego le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos. "No sé si seré capaz, no puedo prometerte nada. Pero sí lo puedo intentar. ¡Créeme, por favor, quiero intentarlo! Pero no es justo para ti, Ron. ¿Y si no lo logro?"

El pelirrojo se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Deja que ésa sea mi decisión, linda. No quiero perderte. Seguiré luchando por tu amor. Tú sólo encárgate de intentarlo y lograrlo, ¿sí?"

Hermione sonrió levemente. Ron era demasiado bueno. No sabía si lo llegaría a amar, pero lo que sí sabía era que era demasiado importante en su vida, y que sin él, estaría perdida. Se había convertido en su salvavidas, su pañito de lágrimas, su confidente. Asintió suavemente y se dieron un delicado beso. Después se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente, disfrutando la compañía, el calor humano que el otro desprendía, tan necesario en esos tiempos de guerra.

Fueron sacados de sus emociones y pensamientos cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. Ron se levantó para recoger la misiva. El animal le dejó la cartita e inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

Ron abrió la carta y la leyó, frunció el ceño.

Al ver su expresión, Hermione se acercó. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Reunión de emergencia de la Orden. En media hora."

Hermione asintió preocupada. "Dame unos minutos y estoy lista." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió al baño.

Ron se volvió a asomar por la ventana. ¿Ahora qué habría pasado?

**& & &**

"¡Silencio por favor!" exclamó Dumbledore. Las noticias que había dado habían causado gran revuelo entre los miembros de la Orden. "¡Silencio!"

Después de unos instantes, uno a uno se fueron callando. Todos tenían expresiones de rabia, de asombro y temor.

"¿Cómo es posible que el ministro sueco acepte reunirse con Quien-Ustedes-Saben?" preguntó Arthur lleno de indignación.

"¡Debe ser otro mago oscuro!" exclamó Ron.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar. "Sé que es difícil de creer, a mi también me costó. Pero confío plenamente en las fuentes que tengo en el continente. Siempre pensé que el ministro sueco y el ministro noruego eran magos muy sensatos y responsables. Pero me temo que mi juicio ha fallado. O son cobardes, o muy sedientos de poder. Sea lo que sea, no es buena noticia para nosotros. Lord Voldemort está desplegando todo su poder, y no descansará hasta tener el apoyo de la mayoría de los países europeos."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?" preguntó Minerva.

"Intentar hacer lo mismo, mi querida Minerva. Si él está consiguiendo aliados extranjeros, nosotros deberemos hacer lo mismo si queremos tener algún chance en esta guerra. Tengo cuatro magos y brujas a mi disposición, que están dispuestos a establecer relaciones con distintos gobiernos europeos."

"¿Y mientras tanto qué haremos nosotros?" preguntó Dean Thomas.

"Seguir luchando y prepararnos para la batalla final." Respondió Albus con un tono grave.

"¿Y cuándo será eso?" preguntó Neville.

"Realmente no lo sé. Pero tengo suposiciones. Creo que Dominus Mors y Lord Voldemort querrán estar juntos en la batalla. Y hasta que Dominus no vuelva de Estados Unidos, supongo que no habrá batalla final. ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso? Puede ser un mes, un año o diez años. Sólo él sabrá cuándo regresará."

"¡Maldita guerra! ¿Cuándo se acabará?" vociferó Tonks. Hermione, Molly, Padma y Hannah la miraron y le sonrieron levemente, entendiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Después de unos momentos, el anciano volvió a hablar. "Hay otro asunto que me tiene sumamente preocupado." Volvió a guardar silencio mientras se comía un caramelo de limón.

"Por Merlín Albus, ¡dilo ya!" exclamó Molly.

"David Banks, el Ministro estadounidense ha sido asesinado por Dominus Mors o por alguno de sus vasallos. Aunque me atrevería a asegurar que fue el mismo Dominus, desaprovechar la oportunidad de cometer magnicidio…" calló ante las expresiones horrorizadas de sus colegas. "Es muy lamentable. Banks era un gran ministro, siempre preocupado por la inclusión de los hijos de muggles y mantener buenas relaciones con el gobierno muggle."

"¿Y quién es el nuevo sucesor?" preguntó Hermione.

"Hay dos candidatos. Un mestizo llamado Rupert Salston y un sangrepura llamado Henry Kingston. Salston es el actual Jefe de Aurores, pero lamentablemente carece de popularidad y carisma. Todo lo contrario a Henry Kingston, un mago parecido a Lucius Malfoy. Multimillonario, orgulloso de su sangre y desalmado. Hay rumores de que él forma parte de los EPC, pero no se han podido confirmar. Es una de las personas más ricas del país, tiene al Ministerio y a la Academia Salem comiendo de su mano debido a las generosas cantidades de dinero que regala. Me imagino que este mago estará apoyado por la Orden Oscura."

"Pero Albus, ¿no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo? Si ese hombre gana las elecciones…" empezó a decir Moody.

"Como ya dije en una reunión anterior, no podemos hacer nada. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas aquí como para ocuparnos de los de Estados Unidos. Es lamentable, pero es la cruda realidad. Está fuera de nuestras manos." Contestó Albus.

"Pero si Kingston gana…" empezó a decir Fred.

"Se iniciará un reino de Terror…" terminó de decir George.

Nadie contestó ya que no había necesidad. Todos sabían que pasaría eso si ese mago ganaba las elecciones. Pero Dumbledore tenía razón. Ya tenían suficientes problemas en Inglaterra como para ocuparse de Estados Unidos. Que Merlín los ayudase.

**& & &**

"_Tres años después"_

Suspiró al observar su habitación en la Fortaleza Oscura. Después de casi cuatro años de ausencia, volvía a estar en Inglaterra, reunido con su Lord, su igual. Su estadía en Estados Unidos había sido placentera, pero nada se comparaba a su hogar, a volver a estar en Inglaterra. En muchos momentos creyó que nunca volvería, que sus metas en América jamás se iban a lograr completamente. La situación no había sido fácil, después de la muerte de Banks y del lanzamiento político de Kingston, surgieron varios problemas. Mucha gente lloró la muerte del amante de muggles y no querían a un sangrepura orgulloso como nuevo Ministro. También había otro enorme grupo de gente que celebraba la muerte de Banks y el lanzamiento de Kingston. El país estaba dividido. Los ataques se intensificaron, y muchos impuros cayeron. Lamentablemente también cayeron varios sangrepura. Edward Thompson, los McDougal, los Pretts, Jacob Pierce, Madeline Kaatz, entre muchos más.

Durante su candidatura, Henry hizo todo lo posible por ganarse la mayor cantidad de simpatías de parte de todos los puros y de una buena parte de los mestizos. Hubo nuevas revueltas de parte de algunos dirigentes del Ministerio y de la población impura cuando se enteraron que el candidato era respaldado por Dominus Mors. Tras varios meses turbulentos, Kingston ganó las elecciones con una diferencia enorme. El otro candidato, Rupert Salston, no tenía ni la popularidad ni el carisma necesario.

Durante los siguientes meses, Henry se encargó de dejar en claro como iban a ser las cosas a partir de ese momento. De los doscientos doce impuros que trabajaban en el Ministerio, despidió a ciento ochenta. Los restantes treinta y dos los dejó porque tenían mucho talento y capacidad, y no valía la pena desperdiciarlos, por más impuros que fueran. Cambió los pensum de todas las escuelas y universidades mágicas, infiltrando la ideología de Harrington en los estudios. Colocó a sus amigos más cercanos en los puestos claves del Ministerio. Permitió el libre funcionamiento de los Eques Progenius Castus, los cuales acabaron con más de trescientos mil impuros y doscientos mil muggles. Todo aquel que se negara al nuevo régimen, era silenciado. Solo los impuros con verdadero poder mágico, intelectual o económico tenían un lugar en la sociedad. Al año de su gobierno, aquellos que estaban en contra de él, no se atrevían a decir nada, temían por sus vidas.

En un movimiento sin precedentes en la historia del mundo mágico, el ministro de magia rompió relaciones con el presidente muggle. Prohibió que los magos y brujas norteamericanos vivieron en pueblos o ciudades muggles. Quedó terminantemente prohibido el contacto con los muggles, celebración de fiestas muggles como la Navidad y Hannukah. El matrimonio homosexual fue aprobado. Promulgó nuevas leyes, entre ellas la libertad y oportunidad de trabajo, vivienda, salud y educación de licántropos y vampiros.

Estos y otros cambios fueron criticados por varios países a lo largo del mundo. Pero debido a que la situación en Europa se estaba complicando, nadie hizo nada para detener el nuevo régimen norteamericano. Se controlaron fuertemente las salidas y entradas al país, nadie iba o venía sin el permiso del Ministro. Ahora Estados Unidos y Canadá estaban en conversaciones; el Ministro canadiense, buen amigo de Kingston, estaba encantando con el régimen y quería aplicarlo en su país. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso sucediera exitosamente.

Poco a poco, nuevos magos y brujas se unieron a los EPC, el cual intensificó su entrenamiento bajo las órdenes de él, Draco y Patrice. Cuando se habían reagrupado, eran unos mil caballeros, ahora eran más de diez mil. Todos altamente entrenados. Para matar, para torturar. El cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio fue abolido y en su lugar entraron varias docenas de Caballeros, los nuevos encargados de mantener el orden y seguridad del país.

Remus, por su parte, también había regresado. Su misión había sido difícil y agotadora, pero había tenido éxito. Después de conseguir el apoyo total de los hombres lobo de los Montes Apalaches, viajó con una docena de ellos al resto del continente, donde permaneció por casi tres años, aprendiendo las costumbres, nuevos tipos de magia oscura típicas de esas tierras, pociones y otros hechizos. Las tribus más fáciles de convencer fueron algunas tribus de Canadá y México, debido a su afiliación con los Estados Unidos. Las tribus pertenecientes de Argentina, Venezuela, Brasil y Chile fueron más difíciles, especialmente las de Brasil. Durante más de dos años Remus y sus acompañantes lucharon, y en ocasiones estuvieron a punto de meterse en serios problemas, pero al final triunfaron en su objetivo. Remus llegó a Inglaterra con miembros de todas esas tribus, listos para la batalla que más temprano que tarde se llevaría a cabo.

Realmente era una sorpresa que el vejete aguantara tanto; lo que hacía la terquedad y el orgullo. Según los informes que había recibido, en todos esos años Dumbledore no había salido a ninguna de las batallas, simplemente se quedaba en su oficina comiendo caramelos de limón. Todos los miembros de su Orden eran marionetas, las cuales realmente no importaban, siempre y cuando salieran a dar sus vidas por el Lado de la Luz.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Había regresado con Draco, Sirius, Bellatrix, su armada privada de EPC y Patrice. Esa rubia había resultado ser un verdadero diamante. Inteligente, fría, calculadora, sensual, caliente. Desde hacía un año había empezado a insistir en que se casaran, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Solo sería capaz de hacerlo con una mujer, y eso era imposible.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio un golpe a la pared. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, por mucho que intentara ignorarlo, Hermione seguía presente en sus pensamientos. Había quedado marcada en su mente, en su piel y en su co… No, en su corazón no. Ese órgano estaba endurecido gracias a todo lo que había hecho, toda la sangre que había derramado. Alguna vez fue capaz de amar, pero ya no era posible. El amor era una debilidad, por eso sólo sentía lujuria y pasión, nada más.

Pero a pesar de todos sus sentimientos confusos, no podía evitar pensar en ella, desear que estuviera a su lado. Ninguna persona le había importado tanto como su niña bonita, y lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida era abandonarla, traicionarla. Porque él había matado a miles que eran como ella, y ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Siempre lo vería como un asqueroso monstruo, asesino. Y quizá era verdad. Quizá era solamente un maldito monstruo, una máquina asesina. Sin ningún tipo de pensamiento positivo. En los últimos años había perdido una parte de su humanidad. ¿Sería capaz de recuperarla? No lo sabía. ¿Quería recuperarla? No lo sabía.

No estaba arrepentido de haberse unido a Tom Riddle, eso nunca. Pero a veces sentía que era demasiada sangre la derramada, demasiadas torturas. Muchas noches tenía pesadillas de sus víctimas. ¿Habría otra forma de cumplir los objetivos de la Causa, sin terminar eliminando a la mitad de la población mundial? Ya la guerra se estaba alargando mucho, quería terminar todo. Si iban a obtener la dominación del continente, que fuera pronto. La guerra ya tenía muchos años.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus confusas cavilaciones. Con un fuerte 'adelante' la puerta se abrió. Harry se giró y sonrió complacido al ver a Tom. Ambos lores se vieron durante varios momentos, y sin poder evitarlo, se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo de amigos, de hermanos, de colegas que tienen mucho tiempo sin verse.

"Qué gusto verte, muchacho." Dijo Tom mientras observaba detenidamente a su igual. Dominus había vuelto más fuerte, tanto física como mágicamente, con más color en las mejillas. Estaba completamente recuperado de aquella terrible noche en que casi había perdido su vida por culpa del medallón que le había dado a Hermione Granger.

"A mi también me agrada verte, Tom. Veo que Ginny te ha mantenido en buen estado. ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que las negociaciones con el continente no te tengan muy estresado" dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en unos cómodos sillones de cuero negro.

Tom realizó un sencillo movimiento de mano e inmediatamente dos vasos de whisky de fuego aparecieron. "Todo va bien, he avanzado bastante con las relaciones diplomáticas en el continente."

"¿Países?"

"Holanda, Finlandia, Suecia, Rusia, Portuga, Alemania e Italia. Ya tengo el apoyo en todos esos países. En Alemania, Italia y Suecia, las conversaciones fueron menos difíciles. Pero los otros países estaban más reacios. Un punto a mi favor en las conversaciones es que no llegué a atacar a ninguno de esos países. Tras muchas conversaciones y una que otra amenaza y muerte, me dieron su apoyo." Dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry sonrió de la misma forma. "Supongo que los Ministros de esos países no sabrán toda la información."

Los ojos de Tom brillaron de forma pícara. "No. Desconocen que ya hay mortífagos entrenados en sus tierras. Narcissa hizo un excelente trabajo de conseguir a nuevos jóvenes. Ahora, estos jóvenes se están encargando de reclutar a otros. Cada día nuestras filas son más grandes. Estos ministros también desconocen que una vez que acabemos completamente con la resistencia inglesa, iremos por el resto del continente. Ya tenemos a Estados Unidos y prontamente a Canadá. El continente no podrá resistir el poderío de los Mortífagos, EPC, vampiros, licántropos, acromántulas, nundus, gigantes, trolls y dementores. Cuando el momento llegue, será mejor que se rindan por las buenas."

Harry tomó un largo trago de su bebida. "Quiero que la guerra se acabe pronto, Tom. La situación en Estados Unidos no fue fácil, y me dejó cansado. Acabo de regresar para prepararme para que juntos terminemos de una maldita vez."

"Te entiendo, Harry. Pero ten un poco de paciencia. Cada vez estamos más cerca, dudo que la guerra en Gran Bretaña dure más de un año. La Orden del Fénix cada vez está más débil. Nosotros también hemos tenido nuestras pérdidas, pero son mínimas en comparación." El hombre cayó un momento para contemplar al joven. "Lo que te pido es un gran impulso antes de la última carrera, Dominus. Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Hace años, cuando te obligué a unirte a mí, nunca pensé que te convertirías en lo que eres hoy en día. Has llegado lejos, nada ni nadie podrá detenerte."

El pelinegro sonrió de manera sincera al escuchar esas palabras, las palabras de Tom lo habían emocionado de verdad. "Gracias Tom. Me siento afortunado de ser tu igual, tu compañero en la Causa. Y descuida, no te defraudaré, no descansaré hasta que hayamos terminado la guerra."

Ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Tom habló. "He conocido a Patrice. Una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente. Tu pareja perfecta."

"Ajá." Fue la escueta respuesta del joven.

"Veo que no estás muy entusiasmado con ella…"

Harry ni siquiera le respondió, solamente se encogió los hombros.

Tom guardó silencio de nuevo. Se daba cuenta que el interés que el muchacho había sentido en un comienzo por la rubia, ya había desaparecido. Ahora era una unión más que todo política, y quizá sexual. Nada más. Suspiró resignado. Parte de la culpa la tenía él mismo.

Él nunca había creído en el amor, nunca nadie lo había amado, por lo cual él nunca lo había hecho. Desconocía ese sentimiento. Con los años, decidió que el amor era una debilidad, el amor hacía que la gente se volviera tonta, que perdiera su norte. Desde en un comienzo había promulgado la idiotez que era amar. Le había prohibido a sus vasallos que amaran. Él mismo mandó a Dominus a América para que se olvidara de su noviecita impura, pensando que el amor que sentía por la muchacha sería lo suficientemente grande para alejarlo del Lado Oscuro.

Con el entrenamiento que el chico tuvo en la Fortaleza durante su último año en el colegio, se endureció notablemente. Olvidado había quedado el salvador del mundo, aquel niñato ávido de amor y que saltaba a salvar a cualquiera que estuviera en peligro, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ahora, Tom veía la verdad. El amor sí existía. Era un sentimiento que bien podía debilitar a las personas, pero también las podía fortalecer. Ginevra lo había ayudado en eso. Esa pequeña pelirroja había calado hondo en su ser. Y no lo había debilitado. Más bien, se sentía más fuerte, más poderoso que nunca. No estaba completamente seguro si lo que sentía por ella era amor, pero sino, ¿qué rayos podía ser? Era más que lujuria, pasión, fascinación, cariño. Después de muchos años de aciertos y desaciertos, de sangre derramada, de odio y rencor, Tom descubrió que todavía tenía un corazón. No lo suficientemente grande para tejer un estandarte o dejar sus prácticas oscuras, pero un corazón al fin y al cabo. Un corazón que era capaz de querer y preocuparse por los demás, por su consorte, y por su compañero, su igual.

Y ahí estaba su preocupación. ¿Si él había encontrado una mínima redención, por qué Harry no era capaz? ¿Por qué él sí podía ser feliz y Harry no? A veces se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto en obligarlo a escoger entre el Lado Oscuro y la chica. En ese momento le había quitado la oportunidad de llegar a ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Harry podía estar satisfecho con su éxito en América, podía estar contento con el futuro triunfo en la guerra. Pero feliz, no. Esa posibilidad la había perdido cuando abandonó a la chica.

En estos momentos ya no le importaba si Granger era sangresucia o no. Además, la chica tenía la vida perdonada por ser una de las brujas más poderosas de su generación. Era un verdadero demonio en las batallas, había eliminado a varios de sus mortífagos de menor rango. Se merecía un mínimo de respeto. Pero… ¿sería ella capaz de perdonar a su ex novio? Dominus había cometido muchas atrocidades… la situación estaba muy complicada. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si algo podía hacer para que Dominus fuera feliz, lo haría. Al diablo si la chica era pura o impura.

Terminó de tomarse su trago y se levantó. Se acercó al moreno y le colocó una mano en el hombro. "Muchas cosas han cambiado, Harry." El chico se tensó al escuchar su verdadero nombre. "Antes de que fueras, te prohibí ciertas cosas. Ahora ya no te las prohíbo. Tienes el derecho de ser feliz como yo lo he sido en estos últimos años. Te lo has ganado compañero." Y con esas palabras, Tom salió de la habitación, dejándolo descansar.

Harry resopló molesto. Entendía las palabras de Tom, y creía en su sinceridad. Pero ¿cómo podía ser feliz? Para ser feliz se necesitaba tener un corazón, y él dudaba de tener uno…

**& & &**

Hermione resopló molesta, el día había sido muy largo en la Central de Aurores. La guerra cada vez estaba peor, y todos los días temía llegar a la Central y enterarse que algún colega había muerto. Ya había pasado más de veinte veces desde que había entrado a trabajar en la Central, hacía un año.

Se quitó la túnica y la dejó a un lado de la cama, poco a poco empezó a desnudarse y se metió en el baño. Abrió los grifos y dejó que la tina se llenase de agua caliente. Todos sus músculos dolían. Daniel Peterson, el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, los estaba entrenando hasta el agotamiento.

Minutos después se recostó en la tina y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir el agua caliente y las sales aromáticas. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. No sólo la guerra estaba creando estragos en su vida, sino también en su relación con Ron.

Después de aquella noche en donde ella fue completamente sincera, las cosas mejoraron notablemente. Tres meses después de eso ella aceptó que tuvieran relaciones, aunque todavía no lo amaba. Y nunca lo amaría, había llegado a esa conclusión un año y medio antes.

Dos meses después de haber empezado a tener relaciones, se mudaron juntos a un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle. Durante dieciséis meses, las cosas estuvieron sorpresivamente bien, ella se sentía muy cómoda con Ron, aunque no lo amaba como se lo merecía, lo quería muchísimo.

Sin embargo, en los últimos nueve meses las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Dean Thomas había muerto en un ataque hacía ocho meses y medio. Hacía siete meses Fred había sido herido de gravedad, una fuerte lesión en la pierna le impedía ir a las batallas. Hacía cinco meses, el pobre Charlie había muerto, no había resistido las transformaciones, su cuerpo se terminó de quebrar. La muerte de Charlie sacudió fuertemente a toda la familia, provocando que por primera vez, desde que todo empezara, Ron se deprimiera fuertemente. Su humor había cambiado, apenas reía y discutía mucho. Su comportamiento había empezado a ser violento en ocasiones. Esa entereza que había tenido en un principio la estaba perdiendo. Y no lo culpaba, la situación era terrible. Para rematar la situación, Arthur había sido herido en un ataque dos meses atrás, todavía estaba en coma. Molly estaba inconsolable. Bill… por alguna razón que nadie conocía, el pelirrojo estaba muy desgastado, como si alguien o algo le estuviera succionando la vida. Era muy desconcertante.

Ron y ella cada vez discutían más, en muchas ocasiones por nimiedades como el papel de baño o el café en las mañanas. Otras veces eran discusiones más fuertes, en más de una ocasión Ron le había echado en cara su incapacidad para olvidar al traidor de Harry. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Por más que lo intentaba, no podía. No podía mandar sobre su corazón. Todas esas peleas habían afectado enormemente su relación, hasta tal punto que Hermione tenía tres meses sin permitir que Ron la tocara. Sabía que eso lo frustraba y enfurecía, y una parte de ella se regocijaba por ello. Era un verdadero círculo vicioso.

También tenía muy en claro que Ron no había mantenido celibato durante esos tres meses. No era ninguna tonta. Sabía de la existencia de Gabrielle Delacour, Padma Patil y una muggle llamada Deirdre.

Cualquier novia se sentiría completamente celosa, humillada y celosa. Pero ella no. Simplemente no sentía nada. Que Ron encontrara placer en otras chicas. Sabía que él todavía la amaba y que no la dejaría, eso le ofrecía el 'consuelo' que necesitaba. Tenía pánico de quedarse sola.

Cuando sintió que el agua se estaba poniendo fría se levantó de la tina y se enrolló una toalla en su cuerpo. Salió de la tina y se miró en el espejo, lucía menos cansada que antes. Agarró otra toalla para secarse el cabello y salió del baño. Se paralizó al ver a Ron sin camisa en la habitación, no lo había sentido llegar.

"Hola cariño." Dijo Ron mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

"Hola. Ron, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que camines con los zapatos por la casa? ¡Se ensucia el piso, Ron!"

Ron resopló molesto. "No quiero pelear hoy, Hermione."

"Lo que sea." Dijo la chica mientras agarraba su varita y limpiaba las marcas que habían dejado los zapatos en el suelo. Ron la vio y rodó los ojos. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio.

El chico perdió el silencio. "Hermione, cariño… no quiero seguir peleando. Vamos a llevarnos bien, por favor."

La chica se quitó la toalla de su cabello y suspiró. Valdría la pena intentarlo. "Está bien."

Ron sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó por detrás. Empezó a besar su húmedo hombro y con sus manos agarró sus senos, por encima de la toalla.

"¡No, Ron! ¡No quiero!" exclamó la chica.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó molesto Ron.

"Porque no."

"Eres mi novia y te deseo. Tengo todo el derecho a tenerte."

Hermione se zafó de su abrazo y lo encaró molesta. "¡Pues no estamos en la Edad Media! ¡Tengo derecho a negarme a tener sexo! ¡Tienes que respetarme!"

"¿Y qué pasa con mis necesidades? ¿Mis derechos?" preguntó Ron rojo de la rabia y frustración.

Hermione resopló. "Satisfácelas por ahí. Tienes a Gabrielle, Padma y a Deirdre. Te sobran las opciones."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Me escuchaste Ron. Sé de todas y cada una de tus aventuras. No intentes negarlo."

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Desde el principio." Respondió la chica.

"¿Y por qué no me lo reclamaste?" preguntó Ron sorprendido. Hermione no respondió. "¿Acaso no te importa?" la chica siguió sin responder. "No puedo creer que no te importe que tu novio te monte los cuernos. ¿Por qué no te importa?" Silencio. Ron se molestó más y la agarró por los hombros, zarandeándola. "¡Responde!"

"Ron… me estás haciendo daño." Jadeó la chica.

"¡Responde!" no le hizo caso a sus palabras.

"¡PORQUE NO TE AMO NI NUNCA TE VOY A AMAR! ¿CONTENTO?"

Ron se paralizó de la rabia. "¡Mientes! ¡Hace un año dijiste que me amabas!"

"¡Pues te mentí! ¡Quería que fueras feliz!"

"¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA!" Y con esas palabras, la lanzó a la cama con fuerza, la chica gimió de dolor. Ron se recostó sobre ella y empezó a besarla con fuerza.

"Ron… ¿qué haces? Déjame…" jadeó la chica.

"Me las vas a pagar, Hermione. Te he dedicado completamente cuatro años de mi vida, ¿y así es como me lo pagas? Me las vas a pagar…"

"No, por favor. No estás en tus cabales, Ron. No hagas algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir."

"Créeme, no me voy a arrepentir. Todavía eres mi novia y tengo derechos sobre tu cuerpo."

"¡Ron, tú no eres así! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Suéltame por favor." La castaña intentó zafarse, pero el pelirrojo la tenía bien aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

"Tú eres lo que has pasado, Hermione. Tu mentira, tu falta de atención y comprensión… ¡me has arruinado!" y con esas palabras la volvió a besar fieramente, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la toalla y agarraba fuertemente uno de sus senos. La chica jadeó de dolor e hizo todo lo posible por soltarse, pero Ron era demasiado fuerte.

"Mía… mía… mía… mía…" murmuraba el chico mientras se bajaba el cierre de los pantalones.

Después de varios forcejeos la chica logró zafarse, corrió hacia la tocadora y agarró su varita. "_¡Desmaius!"_ gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ron cayó inconsciente sobre la cama.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo y sollozó con fuerza. Ron la había intentado forzar sexualmente. Nunca se había esperado eso. Había visto algunas señales en los últimos meses, pero no había querido admitir que era una posibilidad. Su mejor amigo y novio se había vuelto violento y peligroso. Ya esto no podía seguir así, tenía miedo de estar sola, pero no podía seguir con él, con un potencial violador. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una maleta y momentos después todas sus cosas estaban guardadas. Agarró una prenda de ropa y se la colocó rápidamente. Otro movimiento de varita y su cabello estaba seco y peinado. Encogió el equipaje y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Con una última mirada al que había sido su novio y mejor amigo hasta minutos antes, abandonó la habitación para siempre. Viviría con Tonks por un tiempo. Nunca más le daría otra oportunidad.

**& & &**

Harry se agachó para evitar el misil que venía en su dirección, una almohada que le había lanzado Ginny.

"¡Ginevra!" dijo con el tono más serio que pudo lograr, aunque en el fondo quería estallar a carcajadas. Se sentía realmente cómodo con la chica, con ella no tenía que mantener apariencias. Era una experiencia refrescante.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras ponía una expresión de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida. Nada más lejos de la verdad, esa chica había cometido casi tantas atrocidades como él. Pero en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, ambos podían permitirse relajarse, dejar las apariencias a un lado, y comportarse como unos jóvenes de 21 y 20 años respectivamente.

Harry sonrió y no le respondió, simplemente agarró otra almohada y se la lanzó, dándole de lleno en el abdomen. La chica rió. "Harry… parecemos dos capullos de doce años en vez de un mago y una bruja oscura. ¡Me encanta el cambio! Así sea por un rato. Tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto."

"A mí también me agrada el cambio, aunque sea un rato. Es extraño sentirse…"

"¿Normal?" preguntó Ginny.

"Sí, normal. Pero bueno, no hablemos de mi normalidad o falta de, cuéntame los avances. Tom me contó lo del diario de Flamel. Buena jugada esa, pequeña."

Ginny sonrió orgullosa. "Las fuerzas de Inteligencia del Lord están en la fase final de terminar de descifrar los códigos del diario. Ha sido un proceso lento, pero estoy segura que pronto mi Lord podrá tener su sueño más preciado: la inmortalidad."

"La piedra filosofal, el elíxir de la vida…" dijo Harry.

"¡Sí! Tom está impaciente por ver los resultados. ¡Ay Harry, lo amo tanto! ¡Soy tan feliz con él! ¡Es tan dulce, apasionado y caballeroso conmigo!"

El moreno no pudo evitar reír. Nunca había escuchado que alguien hablara así de Tom, era una verdadera sorpresa. Se alegraba por ellos, se veían muy bien juntos, y la presencia de Ginny había mejorado notablemente el carácter del hombre. No sabía si Tom sería capaz de amar, pero estaba seguro de que debía sentir algo muy fuerte por la pelirroja. "Me alegro mucho por ti, pequeña."

"¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Quieres a la tal Patrice?"

Suspiró. "Es buena en la cama. Muy inteligente y capacitada en las batallas."

"Eso no era lo que te preguntaba, Harry. Tom nunca me ha dicho que me ama, pero estoy segura de que lo hace, lo siento en su mirada, en sus caricias. Tú una vez amaste, y estoy segura de que todavía eres capaz de hacerlo…"

"No lo sé Gin. Realmente no sé si soy capaz de tener ese sentimiento. En los últimos años solo he tenido sexo y diversión, no sé si eso podrá llegar a cambiar…"

Ginny lo miró comprensiva, su amigo estaba confundido. Pero ella sabía que en el fondo, Harry era capaz de amar sin necesidad de debilitarse. Su instinto se lo decía.

**& & &**

Hermione suspiró resignada, otra reunión de la Orden del Fénix para discutir las muertes, las pérdidas… la situación cada vez estaba peor. Muchos rostros tenían expresiones de rendición. Y no los culpaba, en ocasiones tenía ganas de romper a llorar y dejar que la mataran en una de las batallas, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Al fin y al cabo, era una de las hijas de muggle más notables del mundo mágico.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos tan pesimistas. Debía seguir luchando, aunque muriera en el intento, debía dar lo mejor de sí por la Causa, por lo _correcto_. Dumbledore había conseguido el apoyo de los gobiernos de Grecia, Hungría, España y Corea, pero no era suficiente. Y todo empeoraría cuando Harry se decidiera a volver a su país natal.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio que los miembros empezaban a salir del despacho, la reunión había terminado. Apenas había prestado atención, últimamente era lo mismo, muertes y más muertes.

Su mirada se encontró con la Ron, quien la veía suplicante. Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho, caminando lo más rápido posible para no encontrarse con su ex novio. Desde que habían terminado hacía una semana, ella lo había evitado, mientras él intentaba hablar con ella en cada oportunidad que se presentaba.

Avanzó en silencio por varios pasillos y no se dio cuenta de que Ron la venía siguiendo. Al doblar por una esquina sintió como la agarraban por un brazo y la llevaban a un salón en desuso. Cuando se giró vio al chico pelirrojo, quien la veía de manera tímida.

"Es la única forma de que aceptes hablar conmigo, linda…" empezó a decir el chico.

"¿Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de que NO quiero hablar contigo?" dijo la chica con tono obstinado.

"Hermione por favor… perdóname."

"Intentaste violarme, Ron." Dijo la chica con tono parco.

"Y no sabes cuánto lo siento, no sé qué me pasó… se me volaron los tapones… prometo que no volverá a pasar, linda. Dame otra oportunidad."

Hermione suspiró cansada, en esos momentos no podía evitar sentir lástima del chico, pareciera que sólo se conformaba con las sobras. "Lo siento, pero esto no puede continuar. Los dos hemos fallado, Ron. Tú intentaste forzarme, y yo… no logré amarte como te merecías. Es mejor que continuemos así, separados… antes de que nos dañemos más."

"Pero linda…" dijo Ron con los ojos vidriosos.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Lo siento, pero es lo mejor, aunque ahora no lo veas así. Pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad. Por los momentos, será mejor que no nos veamos ni hablemos, para evitar hacernos más daño. Quizá en un futuro podamos recuperar nuestra amistad. Pero no ahora, cuando tengo tan fresco el recuerdo de esa noche, cuando intentaste violarme." Respiró hondo. "Adiós Ron." Y con esas palabras, salió del aula.

Ron quedó ahí, dolido, frustrado y confundido.

**& & &**

Bill sonrió débilmente en señal de agradecimiento. Su madre le había preparado un delicioso caldo de pollo. "Gracias, mamá." Dijo con la voz rasposa. Se sentía demasiado débil.

"A la orden, querido." Dijo mientras arreglaba las almohadas para que su primogénito estuviera más cómodo. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, gracias. Ve a visitar a papá con calma, mamá. Quizá hoy haya algún cambio."

Su mamá hizo un amago de sonreír, pero le salió como una mueca. Bill sintió como su corazón se le rompía, al verla de esa manera. Fred con una lesión en la pierna de por vida, Charlie muerto, su papá en coma. Era un milagro que su madre no hubiera colapsado de la preocupación y dolor.

"Está bien, hijito. Primero iré a dejar unas flores en la tumba de Charlie. Luego iré a visitar a papá. Cualquier cosa, me avisas."

"Está bien, mamá. Ten cuidado." Molly lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Bill se dejó caer en la cama, exhausto física y mentalmente. Cada vez se sentía peor. La poción lo estaba matando lentamente, lo sabía. En muchas ocasiones había intentado confesar lo de Ginny, pero no había podido. Esos conatos de confesiones dañaban lentamente su cuerpo. Se sentía tan débil que desde hacía dos semanas no ayudaba en los ataques.

Pero tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y confesar. Aunque destruiría a su familia, era necesario que ellos y la Orden supieran quién era realmente Ginny. Además, Ginny debía pagar por sus crímenes.

Tenía que hacerlo… y pronto.

**& & &**

Caminó por el medio de la batalla, su túnica ondeante y una barrera protectora a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba en una batalla en Inglaterra, desde que había llegado un mes atrás. Con una mirada intensa y una sonrisa de superioridad, observó todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tom y él lo habían discutido bastante, era momento de que él apareciera públicamente, liderando a sus Caballeros y a los Mortífagos conjuntamente.

La batalla llevaba una media hora, y los magos y brujas del Lado de la Luz la estaban pasando un poco mal, el poderío, rapidez y resistencia de los Caballeros y Mortífagos era bastante. Aunque debía admitir que los miembros de la Orden y los Aurores habían mejorado notablemente desde la última vez que los había visto, casi cuatro años atrás. Finalmente se habían dado cuenta que estaban en una guerra, y que todo era válido, y ya estaban usando las maldiciones imperdonables. Por lo que había observado, muy pocos sabían realizar efectivamente la maldición cruciatus, y eran menos los que lanzaban la maldición asesina. Por lo menos era algo, sabían que no podían ganar la batalla a punta de hacer cosquillas y hacer bailar tap.

Sonrió al ver que sus vasallos estaban cumpliendo las órdenes. Les prohibió que mataran en esa batalla, que torturaran e hirieran, sí, mas no matar. Quería que al Lado de la Luz le quedara grabado ese día, la forma de pelear que tenían sus vasallos, la enorme cantidad que eran. Y eso que ese día no había sacado a las tribus de licántropos que Remus había conseguido, eso sería para otra batalla. No quería que todos sus enemigos murieran de un susto.

Sintió satisfacción al recordar las caras de estupefacción y de rencor de los miembros de la Orden cuando lo habían visto. Que le tuvieran miedo, que lo odiaran, no le importaba. Las acciones que esas personas habían realizado años atrás, había jugado un papel importante en su decisión de cambiarse de bando. Sabía que en donde estaba, el interés y respeto era genuino, su relación con Tom era genuina, al igual que sus relaciones con Draco, Ginny, Sirius, Lucius y otros más. Una sensación de realidad, de veracidad que no había sentido en el bando de la Luz.

OoOoO

Se lanzó al suelo para evitar la maldición que iba en su dirección. Nunca había escuchado ese hechizo. ¡Malditos Caballeros! Ya era suficiente tener a los Mortífagos para tener ahora a los EPC. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero él podría haber pasado el resto de su vida sin tener que enfrentarse a esos endemoniados, tan lamesuelos como los mortífagos.

Respiró hondo y se concentró lo más que pudo. "_¡Avada Kedavra!"_ el caballero cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Resopló cansino, era la quinta vez que usaba esa maldición, y la quinta vez que mataba a alguien. Por más que supiera que era necesario porque estaba en una guerra, no se acostumbraba. No podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que había sangre en sus manos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había deseado que todo fuera una pesadilla.

"Weasley, veo que has aprendido a usar la maldición asesina."

Ron se congeló ante esas palabras. Tenía casi cuatro años sin escuchar esa voz, ahora estaba más gruesa y fuerte, pero de todas maneras la reconocía. Esa voz había pertenecido al que una vez fue su mejor amigo. No se atrevió a girarse, no estaba listo para encararlo. Una cosa era verlo de lejos en la batalla, y otra era tener una conversación en medio de maldiciones y maleficios.

"Pensé que tenías mejores modales, Weasley." Dijo con tono burlón. Como si ese encuentro fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Ron se tensó y enfureció. Con el rostro rojo como su cabello se dio la vuelta para encarar a Dominus Mors, antes conocido como Harry Potter. "Y yo pensé que tú tenías principios, moral."

Harry hizo una mueca de superioridad. "Claro que tengo principios, solo que son distintos a los tuyos."

"Estás errado. Sólo eres un maldito asesino, un traidor." Lleno de rabia por todo el daño que había provocado su antiguo amigo lo apuntó con la varita. "_¡Crucio!"_ la maldición rebotó en la barrera del pelinegro y Ron cayó al suelo, preso de su propia maldición. La risa malévola del moreno sonó en el lugar. La maldición terminó y el pelirrojo jadeó del dolor, mientras veía con rabia al otro mago.

"Ron, no pienses ni por un momento que vas a poder conmigo. Ni lo intentes, porque vas a salir perdiendo." El pelirrojo lo miró con odio. "Te perdono la vida en esta ocasión."

"¡No necesito tu lástima maldito bastardo!"

Harry volvió a reír. "No es lástima, tómalo con un acto… de buena voluntad."

Ron rió sarcástico. "Eres incapaz de hacer un acto de bondad. Perdiste esa capacidad cuando te uniste a Lord Voldemort."

"¡Vaya!, veo que has mejorado. Antes eras incapaz de pronunciar su nombre sin que te mojaras los pantalones del miedo. Me sorprendes, Ron." Dijo con tono burlón.

"¡Vete al infierno!"

"Créeme, tengo mi paila en el infierno, pero todavía no iré para ese lugar. Falta bastante tiempo para que ese momento llegue. Y tú, no tendrás el placer de enviarme." Ron no dijo nada. "Márchate a otro lugar, Ron, sigue pelando por tu Causa perdida. Acepta mis palabras, te perdono la vida en esta ocasión. Aprovecha y corre, que en otra ocasión no seré tan piadoso."

"¡No soy ningún cobarde para salir corriendo!"

"Pero te vendría bien un poco de sentido común, un mínimo instinto de supervivencia. No juegues con mi paciencia."

Ron no se movió y siguió apuntándolo con la varita. Harry resopló molesto, con un movimiento de su mano, Ron salió volando varios metros, para aterrizar con un golpe seco.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, observando el resto de la batalla.

OoOoO

Se hizo a un lado para evitar la maldición que venía en su camino. Pateó el suelo como si fuera una niña chiquita y malcriada, no le gustaba la orden que Dominus había dado. Se moría por matar al idiota que tenía al frente. Su mente clamaba por sangre, pero tenía que seguir las instrucciones de su Lord, sino se metería en grandes problemas. Rió al ver como el chico se secaba la frente, apenas unos minutos de pelea y ya estaba agotado. Era mucho más patético que sus padres, por lo menos ellos habían durado varias horas antes de que sus mentes se quebraran.

"¡Me la vas a pagar, Bellatrix!" jadeó Neville.

Rió sarcástica. "¿Y tú vas a poder más que yo, pequeño Neville?"

Neville la miró con odio y aprovechó el instante en que Bellatrix miró para otro lado. "_¡Crucio!"_

La maldición la agarró por sorpresa, jamás pensó que el niñato debilucho fuera capaz de tener tanto odio en su corazón. Afortunadamente, su cruciatus no era ni la décima parte de los cruciatus de Dominus o de su otro Lord. Sino ya estaría gritando del dolor y pidiendo clemencia. Instantes después, la maldición terminó. Bellatrix irguió y respiró profundo. "¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, niñato? Admito que me has sorprendido, pero todavía te falta práctica, mucha práctica. ¡Aprende del maestro! _¡Crucio!_"

Neville cayó al suelo preso de un dolor insoportable. Esa mujer endemoniada tenía mucha potencia con la maldición.

Bellatrix sintió la tentación de torturarlo hasta que perdiera la tortura, llevarlo a San Mungo para que acompañara a sus padres. Pero eso sería casi igual que cometer asesinato, y no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Dominus.

Volvió a patear el suelo como si fuera una niña chiquita a la que le habían quitado su juguete predilecto. Tendría que conformarse con hacerle perder la consciencia.

OoOoO

Hermione tragó fuerte, estaba rodeada de tres Caballeros, los vasallos de Dominus. Vio a todos lados, intentando encontrar una vía de escape, pero no encontró nada. Estaba atrapada. Se irguió orgullosa, si iba a morir lo iba a hacer luchando, no les daría la satisfacción a esos vulgares asesinos.

"Vaya, pero si aquí tenemos a una sangresucia, desde aquí siento tu hedor." Dijo una mujer. Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder verle el rostro, pero las tres personas tenían firmemente colocadas las máscaras negras. "Qué, ¿no me vas a responder?" preguntó la mujer. Hermione guardó silencio, mirándola altanera.

"_¡Desmaius!_" gritó Hermione. La mujer se agachó y el hechizo impactó en el tronco de un árbol. Durante los siguientes minutos las cuatro personas se sumergieron en una batalla encarnizada, lanzando maldiciones y maleficios a diestra y siniestra. La castaña logró desarmar a uno de sus enemigos, y fracturarle el brazo a otro. Pero la mujer que le había hablado, seguía intacta. Por el otro lado, Hermione estaba cansada y tenía varios cortes en su rostro y brazos.

"_¡Desangratus!_" gritó la mujer.

Hermione no pudo evadir la maldición oscura, la cual le dio de lleno en el abdomen. Inmediatamente la sangre empezó a fluir por la boca, nariz, oídos y los múltiples cortes que tenía. Cayó al suelo, se sentía débil. En una ocasión había leído de esa maldición, y sabía que si no tomaba el antídoto, en menos de veinte minutos estaría muerta. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la malévola risa de la mujer. No sabía quien era, pero la odió, la odió con todo su corazón.

OoOoO

"_¡Desangratus!_" reconocería la voz de Patrice en cualquier lado. Se dio la vuelta y vio como la castaña caía al suelo, al mismo tiempo que hilillos de sangre empezaban a correr por su rostro y brazos.

Se sintió paralizado por unos momentos. Preso de la rabia y el temor. Por primera vez en años sentía miedo, verdadero miedo. No podía permitir que su niña bonita se muriese. Antes de que eso sucediera, preferiría matar a todos y cada uno de sus vasallos. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero no permitiría que Hermione muriese. Ella era sagrada.

Avanzó rápidamente en dirección a donde estaba la castaña, ya debía haber pasado un minuto desde que recibió la maldición. Quedaban menos de veinte minutos, tenía que sacarla de ese lugar y salvarla, a como diera lugar.

En instantes llegó al lugar y levantó a la chica con cuidado. Un sinfín de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo al sentirla en sus brazos. La había extrañado tanto. Al sentirla así, no pudo evitar recordar la forma maravillosa en que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Como si Hermione hubiera nacido para pertenecerle. Se sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Se dirigió a Patrice y al otro vasallo. "Creo que he cometido un error en no decirles una orden que está vigente desde hace años." Dijo con un tono mortal. "Esta sangresucia es mía."

OoOoO

Sintió que la levantaban del suelo y la sostenían con cuidado. Una plétora de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir ese aroma. _Su_ aroma. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Después de tantos años volvía a estar en sus brazos. Una parte de ella quería luchar y zafarse, pero otra quería fundirse con el otro cuerpo. Definitivamente la pérdida de sangre la estaba dejando poco lúcida.

"Creo que he cometido un error en no decirles una orden que está vigente desde hace años." Dijo con un tono mortal. "Esta sangresucia es mía."

Sintió desfallecerse ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Que otros le dijeran sangresucia, no le importaba. Pero que él lo dijera… era más de lo que podía soportar. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó zafarse. "¡Suéltame, maldito!"

No tuvo éxito, el agarre tuvo más éxito. Harry continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Esta bruja que ven aquí, Hermione Granger, es MI sangresucia, no quiero que nadie toque ni uno de sus cabellos. Espérenme en la Fortaleza, recibirán su castigo por haberla tocado."

Hermione se sintió indignada y humillada, quería zafarse, salir corriendo y no verlo nunca más. Antes de que pudiera intentar moverse de nuevo, sintió un jalón en el ombligo, la inequívoca sensación de transportarse en traslador.

"_Fin de capítulo"_

**NA2:** _quien deteste a Patrice… ¡diga YO! (ya seríamos varias personas)_

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

**¡REVIEWS!**


	10. Fight from the Inside

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JKR. Hago esto por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sus reviews son mi paga. Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a títulos de canciones de la banda de rock inglesa, Queen.

_Nota de EugeBlack__: ¡Holaaaaa! De verdad pido disculpas por los ocho meses de tardanza, un bloqueo enorme, y eso que la mitad del capítulo estaba escrito desde enero, pero bueh, finalmente lo traje. Y no, ¡no he abandonado la historia! Esta es mi bebé, y aunque me tarde otro año en terminarla (espero que no), la terminaré. Con este capítulo, empieza el final (un final bastante largo, eh?), y la historia constará de 14-15 capítulos en total. Espero que les guste el chap, aunque ciertas partes están algo confusas (los sentimientos), yo misma me confundí escribiéndolo. --_

_Para mis lectores de El Lord de Azkaban y el Conde del Norte que también leen este fic: he entregado esa traducción a unos amigos, los cuales están traduciendo el epílogo del Lord y el largísimo chap 30 del Conde. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya que me están haciendo el maravilloso favor de traducirlo, no me puedo poner muy exigente y cortarles la cabeza por la tardanza, ya bastante están haciendo. _

_Muchísimas gracias a SaraMeliss por betearme el chap y por poner los guiones para que se entienda más. ¡Besos wapa, TQM!_

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **emeraude.lefay, Al. Max Potter Granger, NorixBlack, Aranel-Riddle, SabelaMalfoy, Jim, Nymphii Malfoy, SaraMeliss, Zu, hErmIdemAlFoY, M.P.17, Gabi, Noelia, Sandy0329, eglantier, Kaito Seishiro, Aykasha-peke, darkgohm, LetticeEvansPotter, mcmix, Verit0 G.kl, Ruby P. Black, Evans87, Roque-Z, candy granger, shofi-black, oscuro dark angel, Ying Fa77.**

**Dominus Mors**

Previamente:

_& & & _

_Sintió que la levantaban del suelo y la sostenían con cuidado. Una plétora de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir ese aroma. Su aroma. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Después de tantos años volvía a estar en sus brazos. Una parte de ella quería luchar y zafarse, pero otra quería fundirse con el otro cuerpo. Definitivamente la pérdida de sangre la estaba dejando poco lúcida. _

"_Creo que he cometido un error en no decirles una orden que está vigente desde hace años." Dijo con un tono mortal. "Esta sangresucia es mía." _

_Sintió desfallecerse ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Que otros le dijeran sangresucia, no le importaba. Pero que él lo dijera… era más de lo que podía soportar. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó zafarse. "¡Suéltame, maldito!" _

_No tuvo éxito, el agarre tuvo más éxito. Harry continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Esta bruja que ven aquí, Hermione Granger, es MI sangresucia, no quiero que nadie toque ni uno de sus cabellos. Espérenme en la Fortaleza, recibirán su castigo por haberla tocado."_

_Hermione se sintió indignada y humillada, quería zafarse, salir corriendo y no verlo nunca más. Antes de que pudiera intentar moverse de nuevo, sintió un jalón en el ombligo, la inequívoca sensación de transportarse en traslador. _

_& & &_

**Capítulo 9:**_ Fight from the Inside _

Aterrizaron en sus habitaciones privadas, Hermione se balanceó debido a su debilidad y el moreno la agarró con más fuerza, preocupado por el estado de salud de la chica. La observó y sintió como grandes piedras se colocaban en su estómago al ver la extrema palidez del rostro de la castaña. El tiempo se le estaba acabando, tenía pocos minutos para administrar el antídoto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Con una delicadeza extraña en él desde que había tomado su decisión años atrás, la acostó sobre su cama. Hermione abrió los ojos y al verlo un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

–N-no… no me mates… –jadeó.

El moreno se paralizó, algo dentro de él le dolía al pensar que la castaña lo creía capaz de matarla. Se sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. Se alejó de la cama y caminó rápidamente hasta su gabinete, donde guardaba múltiples antídotos de los hechizos oscuros que sus vasallos realizaban. Abrió el gabinete y empezó a buscar con desesperación. El tiempo se le acababa, volteó a ver a la chica y se dio cuenta que ya había perdido el conocimiento. ¡Maldición, Patrice se las pagaría! ¡Hermione Granger era intocable!

Instantes después encontró el antídoto, lo agarró y prácticamente corrió hacia la cama, se sentó en una esquina y jamaqueó suavemente a la chica.

–Granger… –la chica no respondió–. Hermione, despierta por favor… –la chica siguió sin responder, cada vez estaba más pálida, su rostro y sus brazos estaban empapados de sangre. Resopló molesto y le levantó la cabeza, le abrió la boca y la obligó a tragar el antídoto.

Inmediatamente se levantó dirigiéndose al gabinete y agarró dos pociones que reemplazaban la pérdida de sangre. El siguiente par de horas serían fuertes, esas pociones causaban mucho dolor al paciente; pero era necesario, pues aunque el antídoto ya estuviese actuando, la chica había perdido mucha sangre. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y le hizo tomar el contenido de los dos frascos. Pasaron unos minutos en tranquilidad, mientras el cuerpo asimilaba el líquido. De repente, Hermione empezó a temblar y convulsionarse.

Harry se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazó fuertemente, para evitar que la muchacha se fuera a hacer más daño.

–Shh, tranquila, ya va a pasar. Siempre has sido fuerte. Resiste.

La chica, en su estado de inconsciencia, no lo escuchó y las convulsiones continuaron durante un buen rato. Harry simplemente la abrazó con cariño, intentando calmarla. El chico sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía al ver las lágrimas de sufrimiento de la chica. Nunca la había visto así, y no sabía porqué, pero no quería verla así más nunca. Cuando la había visto después de casi cuatro años, algo en su interior había explotado, algo que yacía dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era amor, él era incapaz de tener ese sentimiento después de todo lo que había hecho, pero de todas maneras era algo muy fuerte. Un intenso deseo de tenerla cerca, de no perderla de vista.

El tiempo pasó de manera agonizante, y poco a poco las convulsiones y lágrimas se calmaron, hasta desaparecer completamente. Ahora la chica descansaba tranquilamente. Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, la había salvado justo a tiempo. Con un movimiento de mano limpió todos los rastros de lágrimas, sangre y suciedad. También le cambió las ropas, las cuales estaban hechas jirones, y la vistió con una cómoda bata de seda.

Harry la contempló, se veía hermosa. Con un último suspiro salió de la habitación, tenía cosas que arreglar con cierta rubia desobediente y altanera.

**& & &**

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de su despacho. Respiró hondo para intentar calmar su galopante corazón. Los últimos minutos habían sido agotadores, y nada más el pensar en que Hermione pudo haber muerto… apretó los puños con rabia. Todo era culpa de Patrice, su _queridísima novia_.

Con otra inhalación profunda abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró. Inmediatamente se encontró con Patrice, quien estaba sentada elegantemente y con una expresión de total tranquilidad, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Al verlo, la rubia sonrió y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Harry no pudo apartarse a tiempo y sintió como los labios de la mujer se posaban sobre los suyos. Instantes después se apartó de ella y Patrice lo miró confundida.

–¿Todavía estás molesto, amor? Realmente no entiendo por qué… si sólo es una sangresucia…

–¿Eres estúpida o qué? –preguntó con tono peligroso.

–Por supuesto que no soy estúpida. ¿Por qué sigues tan molesto? –preguntó Patrice alzando una ceja.

El moreno la agarró por los hombros y la aprisionó contra la pared. La rubia soltó un leve quejido.

–Mis instrucciones fueron perfectamente claras. Permitido herir, mas no matar.

Patrice quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo a tiempo, no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

–Lo sé, y te pido disculpas. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el odio y la repugnancia. ¡Es una miserable sangresucia, Dominus! ¡Merece la muerte!

Harry perdió el control ante esas palabras. Se alejó unos pasos de la rubia y la observó con rabia.

–_¡Crucio!_

Patrice cayó al suelo presa de dolor. Después de un par de minutos el moreno levantó la maldición. La chica empezó a respirar lo más profundo posible, levantándose lentamente.

–Escúchame bien, Patrice, porque no lo voy a repetir– Harry empezó a hablar con un tono tan calmado que le causó escalofríos a la chica–. Podrás ser Patrice Harrington, la nieta de Adolf Harrington, heredera de un poderoso linaje. Pero hace años te arrodillaste ante mí, ofreciéndome tus servicios. ¡No eres más que una vasalla para mí! Y…

–¡Soy tu pareja! ¡Tu prometida! –exclamó la chica, indignada.

–¡No te he dado permiso para hablar! ¡Eres mi vasalla, y tienes que seguir todas mis órdenes! Últimamente el poder se te ha ido a la cabeza, ¡y va siendo hora de que bajes de esa nube en que te has montado! Agradece a Salazar que pude salvar a Hermione Granger antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque si hubiera muerto, no tienes idea del infierno en el que te hubieras metido.

Patrice pegó un pequeño grito de rabia.

–¡¿Por qué es tan importante esa impura?! ¿Cómo puede ser más importante que yo? ¡Es una sucia, marioneta de Dumbledore, no merece vivir! En cambio, yo soy pura ¡y tu prometida! ¿Cómo esa asquerosa puede ser más importante que tu futura esposa?

El moreno la volvió a acorralar contra la pared.

–¡Suficiente! –Rugió, volviéndola a acorralar contra la pared–. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a hablar mal de ella, ¿te ha quedado claro? Sabes perfectamente que los que me llevan la contraria la pagan muy caro ¿quieres pasar a formar parte de mi lista de enemigos? Sabes muy bien cuál es el trato que reciben mis enemigos, _querida _–Hizo una pausa para intentar calmarse–. Te voy a dar otra oportunidad, pero no la desperdicies.

–¡Sigo sin entender! Ya sé que ella era una de tus amigas antes de que vieras la verdad. ¡Pero tú abandonaste esa vida, Dominus! ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? –El moreno no respondió, haciendo que la rubia se moleste más todavía–. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que era tu noviecita? ¿Qué te la follabas? ¿Por eso te importa tanto? –preguntó con el rostro rojo debido a la furia.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de manera satisfactoria al ver a Patrice, quien en ese momento era el epítome de los celos. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón de los celos, si era por el poder que él poseía o por él como persona. Bah, de todas maneras no importaba, la rubia cada vez lo hartaba más y más.

–Mi pasada relación con Granger no es de tu incumbencia, y no te debo ninguna explicación. Más bien deberías de estar agradecida porque te he perdonado la vida y dado una segunda oportunidad a mi lado. No la desperdicies, que no habrá ninguna otra. Y con respecto a nuestro _compromiso_ o_ futuro matrimonio_, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas. Nunca te he pedido la mano –Con esas palabras, el moreno salió del despacho.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Patrice pegó un grito de frustración y rabia. ¡Maldita sangresucia! Sabía que antes había sido una amiga de Dominus ¿pero había pasado algo más? La rubia sintió como su interior se llenaba de un intenso odio hacia la castaña.

–Maldita zorra, no me quitarás lo que me pertenece. ¡He luchado mucho para esto! ¡No vas a venir y quitarme a Dominus! ¡Sobre mi cadáver, asquerosa sangresucia! –exclamó mientras lanzaba una estatuilla dorada.

Después de unos minutos, logró calmarse lo suficiente para volverse a sentar. Tenía que pensar muy bien cuáles serían sus próximas acciones. Debía averiguar porqué era tan importante para Dominus esa tipeja. Y lo más importante: hacer lo que fuera para mantener al moreno a su lado.

Se rehusaba completamente a perderlo a él y a la poderosa posición que se le imponía por estar a su lado. Primero muerta antes de verse derrotada por una impura.

**& & &**

Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y por un momento se quedó sin aliento al ver a la castaña dormida. Se veía tan hermosa… tan sensual con esa bata de seda. Cerró los ojos para ahuyentar esos pensamientos ¡No era momento para pensar en eso! Es más, no podía tener esos pensamientos.

En algún momento ella había sido su gran debilidad, pero todo había cambiado. Ahora él era uno de los Lores Oscuros del mundo, y no se podía permitir tener sentimientos o debilidades, sería su perdición.

No podía dejarse llevar por la belleza de Hermione o por los recuerdos de su antigua relación. Tenía que ser fuerte. Con pasos deliberados se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un cómodo sillón. Durante varios minutos permaneció en esa posición, esperando a que la muchacha despertara. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Hermione empezó a moverse levemente. El moreno no pudo evitar una sonrisa sutil al observarla, especialmente al ver como la chica arrugaba ligeramente la nariz, como hacía siempre que no quería despertar.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a sus alrededores con expresión confundida. Cuando sus ojos divisaron al moreno a su lado, un gemido de sorpresa y temor escapó de sus labios.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con tono inexpresivo.

La castaña se sentó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Él estaba ahí, no había sido producto de su imaginación…

–Harry… –susurró.

–Ese ya no es mi nombre, ahora soy Dominus Mors –Exclamó el chico con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Esa voz… que antes era tan dulce, ahora era fría y calculadora. Lo observó durante unos momentos. Había cambiado en los últimos años, el cabello lo tenía mucho mas largo y controlado, estaba más musculoso, ya no usaba lentes e irradiaba un aura de poder y dominación.

Apretó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, verlo tan cambiado era otro doloroso recordatorio de que ya no era el mismo de antes, de que había traicionado a sus padres, amigos y al mundo mágico para unirse con el maldito tirano. De que la había traicionado a _ella_, la había engañado y abandonado, para convertirse en un vulgar asesino sediento de poder.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró intensamente la pared que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, la batalla, su enfrentamiento con unos EPC, sangre, su voz, su presencia…

–¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó confundida.

–Una de mis vasallas rompió las reglas del juego e intentó matarte. Te traje a la Fortaleza Oscura para salvarte –Dijo con tono impersonal.

Un sentimiento indescriptible recorrió a la castaña ¡el moreno la había salvado! Por alguna razón que desconocía, la había salvado.

–Y… ¿por qué me salvaste? –preguntó, intentando ocultar la esperanza que sentía.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

–Como te dije, una de mis vasallas rompió las reglas del juego e intentó matarte con la maldición que desangra –Hizo una pausa–. No es nada personal.

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Sabía perfectamente que su Harry ya no existía, pero igual era doloroso escuchar de sus propios labios que ella ya no le importaba, que quizá nunca le había importado.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente para evitar el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar el daño que le había producido sus palabras y actitud.

–Obviamente no es nada personal, tú ya eres incapaz de sentir. ¡Eres un maldito asesino y un cobarde! –le gritó con un tono duro.

El moreno la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la levantó de la cama, quedando sus cuerpos peligrosamente cerca. La miró con tal intensidad que la castaña tembló levemente.

–Nadie me habla de esa manera y vive para contarlo –Le dijo con tono amenazante. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de temor–. Pero esta vez seré benevolente y lo pasaré por alto. Después de todo, tienes mucho que aprender.

–¿Q-qué quieres decir? –tartamudeó la chica.

–Que tienes que aprender las nuevas reglas y costumbres –Dijo Dominus, sonriendo fríamente–. Después de todo, pasarás una larga temporada aquí, en mi hogar.

Hermione intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero no pudo.

–¡No, no y no! ¡No puedes retenerme aquí!

El moreno echó la cabeza para atrás y rió con ganas.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? –La volvió a mirar y con su mano libre trazó los labios de la chica, la cual cerró los ojos ante el contacto–. Tu varita ha sido confiscada, hasta que demuestres que eres digna de volver a usarla.

–¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? –preguntó al borde las lágrimas.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Porque quiero y puedo. Quizá –Dijo mientras la miraba con lujuria–… quiera recordar los viejos tiempos.

Hermione jadeó del temor. Ese no era su Harry, quien le había hecho el amor con tanta pasión y cariño. Este ser era brutal, completamente diferente. Y no quería tener contacto íntimo con alguien así.

–¡Sobre mi cadáver me volverás a hacer el amor!

Dominus apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la chica.

–Número uno: yo no hago el amor, simplemente follo. Número dos: es muy sencillo sacarte de tus casillas, se me había olvidado lo divertido que era, será un placer tenerte aquí para que me entretengas. Número tres: jamás te volvería a follar. Debo confesarte que de todas mis amantes, las que tuve antes, durante y después de nuestro "noviazgo", tú has sido la peor de todas. Además, no eres más que una sangresucia. Y un Lord como yo no se va a rebajar a tocar a una sangresucia, podría contagiarme de alguna enfermedad –Terminó de decir con una mueca de satisfacción.

Hermione no aguantó más y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Las palabras del chico la habían herido profundamente. Con su mano libre intentó darle un bofetón, pero el chico agarró la mano hábilmente.

–¡Eres un maldito, un bastardo! ¡Te odio y ojalá que te pudras en el infierno! ¡Es lo menos que te mereces! –Gritó la castaña, mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

El moreno cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para controlar la rabia y dolor que habían surgido en sus venas al escuchar esas palabras.

–Agradece a Merlín que estoy de muy buen humor y te perdono las estupideces que has dicho y hecho el día de hoy, porque sino, ya estarías en las mazmorras, aprendiendo una _lección_ de respeto –Soltó las manos de las chicas y se alejó un par de pasos–. Es mejor que aceptes rápido a que pasarás una larga temporada en la Fortaleza Oscura. Mientras más rápido te hagas la idea menos sufrirás. Tómalo como un consejo de tu antiguo _amigo_. Piénsalo Hermione, tus talentos podrán ser mejor aprovechados aquí que en esa inútil Orden. Si te lo propones, podrás llegar a brillar. Deberías sentirte agradecida porque el Lord y yo te consideramos digna de vivir, a pesar de tu sangre. En cuanto tenga tiempo vendré a ver tus avances –Y con una última mirada, se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Hermione completamente sola.

La castaña se quedó paralizada, todavía le costaba creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo de verdad, que no era simplemente una pesadilla. Que ahora era una prisionera del Lado Oscuro, que Harry la consideraba una sangresucia…

Con un pequeño grito, se dejó caer al suelo y amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

**& & &**

Albus Dumbledore suspiró aliviado al ver la charla entre los miembros de su Orden. Afortunadamente no habían sufrido ninguna baja, aunque no se explicaba la razón, ya que en antiguas batallas, los mortífagos de Tom no habían tenido problema alguno con eliminar de manera definitiva a sus adversarios. Y lo más preocupante, es que las filas de seguidores de Voldemort se habían agrandado, con la llegada de Dominus y sus EPC. Las cosas pintaban cada vez más negras para el lado de la Luz. El anciano hizo un ademán con la mano derecha y en instantes los miembros de la Orden guardaron silencio.

–Amigos míos –empezó a decir Albus–, en la batalla del día del hoy hemos sido muy afortunados, no ha ocurrido ninguna baja.

–¿Alguna razón especial de este suceso, Albus? –preguntó Minerva con tono intrigado.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Neville, quien estaba sentado lo más quieto posible para no sentir los efectos secundarios de la maldición _Cruciatus_ que le había enviado Bellatrix Lestrange.

–Quiero decir, Neville, que en batallas pasadas siempre ha habido bajas y heridos de gravedad. Y por alguna razón, en esta batalla no ocurrió nada de eso.

–Quizá los seguidores del bastardo ese están perdiendo fuerzas… –empezó a decir Fred con tono esperanzador.

–Lo dudo mucho–Dijo Albus, retomando la palabra–. Los mortífagos no han perdido fuerzas en todos estos años, más bien ganan más y más. Y ahora ha llegado Dominus Mors de su viaje a América, acompañado de muchísimos EPC.

–Sí, tuve el _placer_ de intercambiar algunas palabras con el maldito traidor –Gruñó Ron molesto.

Albus suspiró cansinamente.

–Debo admitir que nunca perdí las esperanzas de que Harry pudiera volver a la Luz, pero ahora veo que mis esperanzas han sido en vano. Y con Voldemort y Dominus juntos, las cosas se pondrán mucho peor. Debemos encontrar fuerzas de donde sea y seguirles haciendo frente, evitar a toda costa que logren sus objetivos.

Algunos de los miembros asintieron, otros simplemente guardaron silencio, preguntándose cuánto más aguantarían hasta caer bajo la presión, hasta que el Lado Oscuro los fulminara completamente.

–Nos reuniremos mañana en la mañana para discutir nuestras siguientes estrategias. Ahora, los que estén lastimados, pueden ir a la enfermería para que Poppy los atienda –dijo el anciano con voz solemne.

Ron observó como varios de sus compañeros se ponían de pie para dirigirse a la enfermería. El pelirrojo barrió la mirada por todo el lugar, frunciendo el ceño.

–Un momento ¿alguien ha visto a Hermione?

George palideció.

–Mientras me batía en duelo con Yaxley vi que alguien lastimó a Hermione, había mucha sangre. Intenté acercarme a ella y ayudarla pero de repente aparecieron unos EPC y se unieron a Yaxley. Después de eso la perdí de vista. ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de eso? –se preguntó mientras golpeaba su frente, preocupado.

Varios murmullos de preocupación llenaron el recinto. Dumbledore levantó sus manos para aplacarlos.

–¿Y nadie la ha visto desde la batalla? –preguntó.

Todos los miembros de la Orden bajaron las cabezas, avergonzados de haber perdido a una compañera.

–¡Seguramente fue raptada por esos bastardos! –gritó Ron al borde de la histeria.

–Ron, intenta calmarte. Quizá ocurrió lo que dices, quizá no. Es necesario que un grupo de ustedes regrese al lugar de la batalla y revise completamente el lugar para encontrar señales del paradero de Hermione. No debemos cundir en pánico todavía, debemos tener esperanzas de que ella se encuentra bien, en donde quiera que esté– Dijo Dumbledore.

–Si es verdad que fue secuestrada ¿cómo puede pensar que va a estar bien? –Gritó George.

Molly se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

–Shh, tranquilo. Ya verás que todo estará bien. Hermione aparecerá pronto.

Después de sus palabras se formó un grupo de búsqueda, dispuesto a examinar el lugar de batalla de cabo a rabo. Todos se forzaron a tener esperanzas y palabras de aliento, pero en el fondo, casi todos sabían, o sentían que no verían a Hermione por mucho tiempo.

**& & & **

Con un grito de furia lanzó la silla al otro lado de la habitación, mientras gruesos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas. Se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, intentando calmar su galopante corazón. Lentamente giró sobre sus talones y observó el desastre que había creado en la hora desde que Dominus se había marchado de la habitación. Estaba tan llena de rabia, dolor, desesperación, incredulidad y lamentablemente amor que por un momento creyó que su cabeza explotaría.

Lentamente, caminó hacia la ventana y observó el atardecer. La Fortaleza Oscura no era como había pensado que seria, fría y tenebrosa, o por lo menos su habitación no lo era. Tenía una bonita vista, al frente de ella se erguía un frondoso bosque, y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban las copas de los árboles, creando distintas tonalidades de verde. Si estuviera en otra situación, se sentiría más calmada después de observar el atardecer en un hermoso bosque. Pero no. Ahora era prisionera de Lord Voldemort y Dominus Mors, los seres que habían creado tanta destrucción y horror en Europa y América.

Para colmo de males, Dominus Mors fue alguna vez Harry Potter, su amante, mejor amigo y confidente. Y en la reunión que había tenido con él una hora antes le había dejado muy en claro, con sus palabras y acciones, que Harry Potter ya no existía, que había desaparecido para nunca más volver.

Con un grito de rabia y de dolor, se dejó caer, reposando su espalda en la columna que estaba al lado de la ventana. Acercó sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazó con fuerza, empezándose a mecer con ímpetu, como si eso fuera a hacer que despertase de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo lograría escapar sin su varita, sin tener ningún conocimiento de la infraestructura en la que se encontraba, que seguramente sería laberíntica? ¿Cómo lograría pasar tiempo con Dominus, odiándolo por fuera y amándolo por dentro? Porque tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, en casi cuatro años no había dejado de amarlo, a pesar de estar al tanto de su traición, y de las atrocidades que cometía al otro lado del océano. Porque a pesar de sus terribles palabras y de que le había hecho daño a sus muñecas, seguía amándolo.

¡Y era una estúpida por eso! ¡Siempre lo había sido y lo seguiría siendo! ¿Por qué le era tan difícil arrancárselo de la cabeza, de su corazón? El moreno la había dañado bastante, y ella seguía ahí, enamorada como una tonta de él, sin perder la esperanza de recuperar a _su_ Harry, a su niño bello, amable, cariñoso, valiente, respetuoso, incapaz de lastimar una mosca.

Hermione escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, en un vano intento por ahogar el grito de desesperación que brotó de sus labios. Realmente era una masoquista, una idiota. ¿En dónde había quedado esa inteligencia, esa valentía Gryffindor?

En esos momentos quería morir para no sentir más dolor o amor, para tener finalmente un poco de paz, la cual la había eludido en los últimos años, desde aquella aciaga noche en donde sus sueños e ilusiones fueron destruidas por la 'muerte' de Harry Potter y el surgimiento de Dominus Mors, el Caballero de la Muerte, el igual de Lord Voldemort. A veces pensaba que si se abriera la cabeza con un hacha y se sacara los sesos con una cuchara, dolería menos que su corazón roto.

Amar dolía, definitivamente. Y a ella más todavía, porque su amor era una utopía, era imposible que Dominus la viera de esa forma, después de la manera en que la había tratado esa tarde. Además, aunque un milagro ocurriera y él la quisiera de repente, ella no se sentía capaz de olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente. Lo amaba, sí, con todo su corazón. Pero su mente no le permitía olvidar todo lo que había hecho, en lo que se había convertido.

De repente pensó en Ron, en su vano intento por amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella, pero después de años de noviazgo, fue incapaz de devolverle el sentimiento, y mucho menos cuando intentó forzarla días atrás. Ahora entendía con completa claridad que había estado con Ron para no sentirse sola, porque eso la aterrorizaba.

Temía despertarse un día y encontrar el lugar vacío, sin nadie que la consintiera, que la quisiera y apoyara, como lo había hecho Harry en su tiempo. Incluso le había entregado su cuerpo a Ron, a pesar de que le había prometido a Harry que sería el único hombre en su vida.

Otro sollozo brotó de sus labios. Harry le había sido infiel durante su noviazgo, mientras le juraba fidelidad y amor eterno, se había acostado con otras chicas. ¿Quiénes? ¿Lavender? ¿Parvati? ¿O mujeres mucho más experimentadas, que saben cómo darle placer a un hombre? ¿Bellatrix, quizá? ¿O Narcissa? Sintió como su corazón se encogía de dolor al saber que Harry ni siquiera le había sido fiel, y que además, la consideraba la peor de sus conquistas. ¡Quería odiarlo! ¡Sacárselo de su mente! ¡No sentir más!

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus confusos pensamientos. Levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver la puerta abrirse. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que Draco Malfoy entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta, para después caminar elegantemente al centro del recinto.

El rubio dio una vuelta lentamente, observando el caos que lo rodeaba. Después su mirada gris se posó en la mirada marrón, y una mueca que podría pasar por sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios.

–Vaya, Granger. Veo que no te ha gustado la decoración. En vez de hacer este desorden podrías haber llamado a un elfo para que te redecorase la habitación –Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

–Malfoy –Fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

Draco suspiró y sacó su varita, después de un encantamiento murmurado, la habitación estaba impecable.

–A Dominus no le gustará cuando se entere.

La castaña bufó.

–Ni que me importara lo que el traidor ese pensase –Dijo con voz fría, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Malfoy la observó mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

–Deberás saber que Dominus salvó tu vida.

La chica rodó sus ojos.

–Ya me lo dijo. Simplemente lo hizo porque su vasalla desobedeció sus órdenes. Gran cosa.

Malfoy la miró divertido, como si disfrutara los intentos de la chica por parecer fría e inafectada con la situación.

–Es mucho más que eso. Patrice en estos momentos está realizando una visita a las mazmorras. Hace un rato escuché sus gritos de dolor.

Hermione sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

–Lo que sea, Malfoy. ¿Para qué viniste? –preguntó exasperada, confundida por la _cordial_ conversación que estaba teniendo con su enemigo del colegio.

–Granger, tenía años sin verte. ¿Acaso antiguos compañeros de clase no pueden verse y hablar después de tantos años? –Preguntó con su acostumbrado arrastre de palabras–. Has crecido –Añadió.

Hermione no pudo aguantar y soltó una carcajada amarga.

–No me hagas reír, Malfoy. Si mal no recuerdo, nosotros fuimos enemigos. Tenemos creencias distintas, amistades distintas, estamos en bandos distintos –Tomó una pausa para respirar–. Ahora dime la verdad, ¿a qué viniste? ¿A torturarme? ¿A restregarme en la cara la traición de Harry? ¿Qué fui una tonta por creer en él, por haberme enamorado de él? ¿A reírte en mi cara porque voy a pasar mucho tiempo encerrada aquí, siendo el juguete de tortura de Harry? –gritó.

Draco guardó silencio durante un par de minutos, simplemente la observó.

–Ninguna de las anteriores, Granger –Dijo finalmente–. Aunque debo reconocer que no vine por voluntad propia, mis Lores me enviaron –Ante la mirada incrédula de la chica, el rubio continuó–. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que te dejarán sola? No, pequeña. Ahora eres… nuestra _huésped_. Y como tal serás tratada, a menos que te pongas tan difícil y testaruda que sea obligatorio enviarte de paseo a las mazmorras. Deberías considerarte afortunada, Granger. Estás recibiendo tratamiento de reina, magnífica habitación, hermosa vista, y deliciosa comida cuando te dignes a probarla. No creas que los prisioneros del bando de la Luz reciben este tipo de tratamiento.

–¿Y por qué yo sí? –preguntó la chica molesta.

El rubio hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

–Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Dominus –La castaña volvió a rodar los ojos. El rubio retomó la palabra–. No hagas eso, es de mala educación. Al parecer también tendremos que enseñarte modales.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso iré al colegio de nuevo? –preguntó exasperada.

Draco volvió a hacer una mueca de satisfacción.

–Podrías decir que sí. Aunque será distinto a Hogwarts. Podríamos decir que esta nueva escuela tiene un corte más al estilo de… Durmstrang.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada.

–¡No, Malfoy! ¡No pienso aprender las Artes Oscuras! ¡Nunca!

El rubio cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no perder la paciencia.

–¿Nunca te han dicho que el que escupe para arriba, le cae encima? Además, Granger, no es una petición, es una orden. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué has durado tanto en esta guerra, siendo una impura? Es porque eres inteligente, y tienes talento. Serás una gran adición a la Causa.

–¡Eso nunca! –gritó horrorizada.

–Eso ya lo veremos, Granger. El tiempo pasa, las personas cambian. Nunca digas nunca –Hizo una pausa y miró su reloj–. Si me disculpas, me marcho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Que pases buenas noches.

Hermione volvió a quedarse sola, completamente sorprendida ante lo que había ocurrido. Había tenido una conversación civil con Draco Malfoy. Eso jamás había ocurrido en sus siete años de colegio. Y ahora estos malditos querían que aprendiera las artes oscuras y se uniera a la Causa. ¡Jamás!

Se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a golpear las almohadas, mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Estaba furiosa, desesperada y asustada. ¿Cómo coño podría salirse de esa situación?

**& & &**

Bill abrió los ojos y observó a las personas presentes en su habitación, sus padres, los gemelos, Ron y Percy. Finalmente había llegado el momento de decir la verdad, aunque por eso tuviera que morir. La poción que años atrás Ginny le había dado lo estaba matando lentamente, por lo que ya no importaba si moría o no, era justo que su familia supiera la terrible verdad, aunque los destrozara. Era necesario que supieran qué había pasado con Ginny en todos esos años.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó salir un débil suspiro. Iba a ser muy difícil, no sólo para él, sino para todos. Aquella niñita tímida, sonriente y que solía meter su codo en la mantequilla se había convertido en una mortífaga, y en la consorte de Lord Voldemort. Abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero hizo una mueca de dolor, la poción venenosa que corría por sus venas se lo estaba impidiendo.

Molly lo miró preocupada y se acercó a él.

–¿Qué necesitas, cariño? ¿Otra poción para el dolor?

Bill asintió débilmente. Molly le hizo una seña a su marido quien todavía se encontraba convaleciente del ataque sufrido. Arthur se acercó al escritorio y agarró la poción. Se la tendió a Molly quien se la dio a Bill. Instantes después una expresión de alivio apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, no ayudaba mucho, pero por lo menos ofrecía un pequeño alivio.

–¿Para qué nos has reunido, Bill? Espero que sea rápido, el Ministro me necesita –Comentó Percy. El joven todavía no había arreglado todas sus diferencias con la familia, y seguía tan prepotente como siempre. Sin embargo, Bill había decidido incluirlo en la reunión, por más que fuera todavía formaba parte de la familia.

–Esto… es muy difícil para mí –Empezó a decir el hombre.

–¿Qué cosa, cariño? –preguntó Molly con tono preocupado al ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera.

–Debí decirlo hace muchos años, pero se me ha hecho imposible –Hizo una pausa–. Es sobre Ginevra.

Un silencio pesado se posó sobre la habitación. Ese tema era muy delicado para toda la familia. Después de años infructuosos de búsqueda, la habían dado por muerta.

Finalmente, Ron rompió el silencio.

–¿Acaso sabes quiénes la raptaron? ¿Quiénes la asesinaron?

–Ella no está muerta, Ron. Está en perfecto estado de salud. Y… nunca la raptaron, se fue por su propia cuenta.

–¿¡Cómo!? –exclamó Arthur, empezando a caminar por la habitación.

–Déjame hablar papá… no me queda mucho tiempo.

–¿Cómo que no te queda mucho tiempo? –preguntó George.

–Por favor, déjenme hablar –Contestó Bill antes de que un fuerte acceso de tos lo atacara. Sus padres y hermanos lo vieron preocupados, realmente ninguno entendía el deterioro que había sufrido a lo largo de los años.

Una vez que estuvo calmado, miró suplicante a cada uno, y uno a uno asintió, prometiendo que lo dejarían hablar. El hombre respiró profundo e intentó ocultar una mueca de dolor.

–Verán… hace casi cuatro años, recibí una carta de Ginny. En la misiva me pedía que me reuniera con ella, y que no le dijera nada a nadie. Preocupado por su seguridad, accedí –Movió la mano para que su padre no lo interrumpiera–. Una vez que estaba en las campiñas afuera de Hogsmeade, fui atacado por unos encapuchados, en ese momento no supe quiénes eran; luego me enteré que eran Draco Malfoy, Anthony Dolohov y Walden McNair. Cuando desperté, estaba en una fría y sucia celda. En un primer momento pensé que era una emboscada –No pudo seguir hablando, tenía la boca demasiada seca.

Fred se dio cuenta y le acercó un vaso de agua. El gemelo tenía su ceño fruncido al ver el intenso sufrimiento de su hermano.

–¿Por qué te está costando tanto contar esta historia? –inquirió una vez que Bill se refrescó un poco.

–A eso voy –Contestó–. Mis ideas de emboscada se vieron truncadas cuando Ginevra entró a la celda, vestida elegantemente y más resplandeciente que nunca. Le pregunté en dónde estábamos, y ella me dijo que en su hogar, en la Fortaleza Oscura –Dejó de hablar al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de su madre. Recorrió el lugar on la mirada y le dolió ver las miradas de terror en los rostros de sus familiares. Calló unos instantes, cada vez se sentía peor, sabía que no faltaba mucho–. Le recriminé su desaparición, le dije que su hogar era La Madriguera, con nosotros. Pero ella me dijo que no, que su hogar nunca había sido éste, que ahora estaba en donde siempre había deseado estar, al lado de Voldemort, practicando las artes oscuras, y que la presencia de Dominus Mors era un bonus. También dijo que era una Slytherin de corazón y que nosotros éramos unos pobretones y amantes de los sangresucias.

Fue interrumpido por el grito de Molly.

–¡Calla, Bill! ¡Es mentira, mentira! ¡Mi niñita no pudo haber dicho eso! ¡La conozco, yo la parí! ¡Ginny no es así!

–¡Molly tiene razón, Bill! ¡Ginny jamás haría eso! –exclamó Arthur.

Bill volvió a toser y después de unos momentos se calmó.

–Pues es la verdad, la triste y asquerosa verdad. Ginny nos engañó durante años, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Estaría dispuesto a confesar con Veritaserum, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso.

–¿Cómo que no hay tiempo, Bill? –preguntó Ron, con tono temeroso. Siempre había querido y admirado a su hermano mayor.

–Déjenme terminar, por favor. Le dije a Ginny que no lo creía posible, que era imposible que se hubiera convertido en una mortífaga, en una vulgar asesina. Me dijo que era la verdad, y que estaba dispuesto a darme un chance.

–¿Un chance para qué? –preguntó Fred.

–D-dijo que era su familiar más querido, y que no quería que muriera en la guerra, por lo cual me ofreció un puesto como Mortífago, como espía.

–No, no, no, ¡no es verdad! ¡No puede ser! –sollozó Molly, todavía negándose a creer las palabras de su primogénito. No podía contemplar la idea de que su niñita se hubiera convertido en un monstruo.

Bill siguió hablando, ignorando a su madre.

–Le dije que eso no pasaría, además, Voldemort jamás aceptaría a un "traidor de la sangre" como yo en sus filas. Ella me dijo que sí, que sería un regalo para ella. En ese momento me confesó que se había convertido en la consorte del cabrón ese.

No siguió hablando cuando escuchó un golpe seco, Ron le había dado un puñetazo a la pared, lleno de la rabia, dolor y traición. Los gemelos y Percy se veían desconsolados, y sus padres se abrazaban fuertemente, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bill volvió a toser y esta vez le salió sangre, tenía que terminar pronto. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, el dolor era demasiado, sentía como se quemaba desde adentro.

–Después de eso discutimos fuertemente, le dije que jamás le serviría al bastardo ese, que estaba decepcionada de ella. Ella ni se inmutó, me dijo que quisiera o no, la ayudaría en sus propósitos. Me obligó a tomar una poción, la cual me prohibía revelar sus secretos, y después me colocó bajo la maldición Imperio.

Volvió a guardar silencio. El llanto desgarrador de sus padres se escuchaba en toda la habitación, las expresiones de Ron y Percy eran lívidas, y los gemelos lucían… vacíos.

–Durante todo este tiempo he luchado con la maldición, lo cual me ha dejado muy débil, y ahora finalmente he logrado hablar. En estos años fui obligado a contarle a Ginny las conversaciones de la Orden del Fénix, no tenía otra salida. No tienen idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mi, darle información a los mal nacidos esos –Guardó silencio un par de minutos, siendo víctima de intensos dolores en su interior–. P-perdónenme, mamá y papá, nunca quise que esto pasara. Por mucho tiempo pensé que lo mejor era que no se enteraran nunca, para evitarles este dolor. Pero también era n-necesario que lo supieran, que se enteraran de los crímenes y aberraciones que ha cometido Ginevra. No es culpa de ustedes, ustedes nos criaron bien. Ella simplemente… tomó sus decisiones…

No pudo seguir hablando, la poción venenosa terminó finalmente de actuar, las quemaduras que tenía por dentro se trasladaron lentamente al exterior, llenando su rostro y cuerpo de llagas y marcas terribles.

–¡Bill, no! –exclamó Ron, mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

–¡NOOOOOO! –gritó Molly al ver el cuerpo desfigurado de su precioso y adorado hijo. Se separó de su esposo y se sentó al lado de su hijo–. Cariño, resiste, no, no, no, por favor, no me vayas a dejar tu también…

Bill abrió los ojos y vio a su madre.

–Lo… siento… los… quiero… mucho… –dijo entre jadeos y profundos temblores. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Su sufrimiento había terminado.

–¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡William Weasley te ordeno que abras los ojos en este momento! –gritó Molly desesperada–. ¡NO! –gritó llena de dolor y desolación. La mujer se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de su hijo, sin importarle el deplorable estado del que alguna vez había sido el más apuesto de sus varones.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los sollozos de la mujer. Ninguno se atrevió a separarla del cuerpo del hombre, era demasiado doloroso. Lágrimas corrían por los rostros de los demás presentes, todos demasiado impactados, incrédulos ante lo que había pasado, ante las confesiones realizadas por el hermano mayor, y ante su espantosa muerte.

Después de varios minutos, Arthur se acercó a su esposa.

–Amor, por favor…

–No, no, no, no… –repitió la mujer como si fuera una letanía. Parecía ausente, demasiado dañada por el dolor de la muerte de otro hijo y por la realidad de lo que había pasado con su única hija.

–George, ¡pásame un calmante! –exclamó Arthur.

George pareció salir de su estupor y se movió de manera mecánica, pasándole una poción calmante a su padre. Después de varios minutos de lucha, Arthur logró que su mujer se tomara el líquido, e instantes después cayó exhausta en sus brazos.

Nadie dijo ni hizo más nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí, compartiendo el dolor, apoyándose de forma silenciosa.

**& & &**

Apuró el resto del trago de whisky de fuego y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ante la sensación amarga en su garganta. Con un gesto molesto lanzó la copa a la pared, y sintió un poco de satisfacción al ver los trozos de cristal. Con movimientos lentos se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, observando su reflejo. En esos momentos entendió perfectamente porqué tanta gente le temía.

Cerró los ojos y se apartó del espejo, se pasó la mano por sus oscuros cabellos y se dejó caer en la poltrona. Tomó varias inhalaciones profundas para intentar alejar el sentimiento que recorría sus venas en esos momentos, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Por primera vez en años, Dominus Mors se sentía culpable.

No podía quitarse de la mente la expresión de dolor y temor que había tenido Hermione en su encuentro. Con sus palabras y acciones le había hecho daño, y ahora sentía remordimiento, un sentimiento que él había olvidado.

No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. Verla después de tantos años había despertado una cantidad de emociones que lo tenían confundido y preocupado. El era un Lord Oscuro, no debía fijarse en impuras, ya que iba en contra de todo lo que él promulgaba. Pero Hermione era distinta, siempre había sido distinta.

Ella era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida, y aún tenía grabada en su mente la expresión de dolor, incredulidad y rabia que había tenido aquella noche en la graduación, cuando se enteró que su Harry se había cambiado de bando.

A veces deseaba que Hermione se hubiera unido a él, y él con todo el gusto del mundo la hubiera convertido en su Reina. Pero eso no era posible, las diferencias de sangre, de ideales… eran muy grandes, y no había ningún chance entre ellos.

Intentó sacársela de la cabeza, pero no pudo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las terribles cosas que le dijo horas atrás volvieron a su mente, todo eso había sido mentira. Sí, es verdad que la había engañado durante su noviazgo, y era algo de lo cual no se sentía orgulloso, pero ella había sido la mejor de todas, su inocencia, su amor genuino, su pasión…

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vio como Tom entraba a la habitación y se sentaba al lado de él. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

Finalmente, Tom empezó a hablar.

–Estás preocupado, confundido, y creo saber la causa.

El moreno no dijo nada.

Tom suspiró.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando hablamos el día de tu regreso?

–Dijiste muchas cosas ese día… –dijo Harry con tono seco.

–Pues será mejor que te lo repita. Muchas cosas han cambiado, Harry. Antes de que fueras, te prohibí ciertas cosas. Ahora ya no te las prohíbo. Tienes el derecho de ser feliz como yo lo he sido en estos últimos años. Te lo has ganado, compañero.

El pelinegro guardó silencio, confundido.

El mayor continuó hablando.

–Yo siempre creí que el amor era una debilidad, que te hacía perder el norte, los objetivos. Pero en estos últimos años, me he dado cuenta que el amor también puede ser una fortaleza, y que todos tenemos derechos a sentir amor, a encontrar a alguien que nos apoye, que nos quiera, que nos acompañe –Hizo una pausa y se acercó a su igual–. Después de tantos años de destrucción, de tantas artes oscuras, he descubierto que yo también tengo un corazón, pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo corazón. Y tú también lo tienes ahí. Quiero que seas feliz.

–Soy feliz, Tom –dijo el chico en un hilo de voz.

–No, no lo eres. Estás satisfecho con lo que has logrado, te has sentido contento en ciertos momentos. ¿Pero eres feliz? No. Y yo soy parcialmente culpable de eso cuando te obligué a dejar a esa chica. Ahora quiero hacer algo por ti, quiero que lo pienses bien, que encuentres tu corazón y lo escuches, y si la sigues amando, recupérala. Esta es tu oportunidad.

Harry hizo una pausa.

–No es tan sencillo.

–No lo es. Nada en nuestras vidas es sencillo. Tenemos que luchar para lograrlo. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, tienes mi bendición y apoyo.

–Sería ir en contra de todo lo que hemos promulgado…

Tom echó la cabeza para atrás y rió.

–Tienes razón. Pero por algo somos los Lores, nadie se atreverá a verte mal, insultarte o algo parecido por unirte con una impura. Además, dicha impura es mucho más poderosa e inteligente que muchos de nuestros vasallos. Si logramos convencerla, y tu recuperarla, será una gran aliada. Podríamos terminar la guerra mucho antes.

El moreno resopló.

–Está difícil que se una a nosotros.

–Deja el pesimismo, Dominus, que no combina con tu atuendo –Dijo el mayor con tono grave–. Sé que estás confundido en estos momentos, que el reencuentro con la chica te ha pegado fuerte, pero intenta pensar con calma. Esa chica es inteligente, y sabrá lo que le conviene. Sólo te digo que cualquier decisión que tomes, contarás con mi apoyo –Con esas palabras, el Lord Oscuro se marchó del estudio de su compañero.

El pelinegro quedó solo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sentía un gran alivio al saber que Tom lo apoyaría en lo que fuera, pero él no sabía qué haría, estaba muy confundido.

No sería tan fácil convencerla de unirse a la Causa, u obtener su perdón. ¿Y realmente valdría la pena obtener su perdón? ¿Intentar algo con ella? ¿Sería posible? ¿Por qué no dejaba todo como estaba? No quería a Patrice, pero servía para sus propósitos: divertirlo en la cama.

Con esas ideas en la cabeza, hizo un movimiento con su mano y otra copa de whisky de fuego apareció.

**& & &**

El cielo estaba libre de nubes, y los pájaros cantaban, indiferentes al ambiente sombrío que existía dentro de La Madriguera. Esa mañana habían cremado el cuerpo de Bill, y habían esparcido las cenizas en el jardín. Ese jardín lleno de gnomos, ese terreno en el cual Bill había disfrutado y correteado tanto cuando era un niño inocente, libre de las preocupaciones y presiones de la guerra.

Arthur y George ayudaron a Molly, quien se encontraba con la mirada ausente. Fred y Ron fueron a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Percy se había retirado al Ministerio, debido a que todavía se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de los demás miembros de la familia.

–¿Necesitas algo, mamá? –preguntó George preocupado.

Molly no respondió.

–Mamá…

–Amor di algo… –dijo Arthur, sumamente preocupado por el estado mental de su esposa.

Finalmente la mujer rompió su silencio con un grito desgarrador, un grito que heló la sangre de los presentes, provocando que Ron y Fred llegaran corriendo, con las varitas alzadas y preparados para atacar.

–¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ BILL? ¿POR QUÉ GINNY? ¿POR QUÉ, ARTHUR, POR QUÉ? –gritó desesperada mientras un torrente de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Arthur suspiró cansado. Lamentablemente no tenía respuesta a las desgarradoras preguntas de su esposa. Él también se preguntaba eso desde el día anterior, desde que su precioso hijo mayor había confesado la terrible verdad, para luego consumirse ante sus propios ojos. Apretó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

–No sé, amor, no sé –Contestó finalmente mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

Fred y Ron finalmente bajaron sus varitas y se acercaron al resto de la familia. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, lo único que se escuchaba era los sollozos de Molly.

–¡No es justo! –exclamó Fred, sin poder aguantar sus lágrimas. Le destrozaba el corazón ver cómo su familia se hacía pedazos, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

George se acercó a su gemelo y le colocó una mano en el hombro, intentando ofrecerle confort. Realmente no sabía qué decir, todo parecía tan… irreal. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Charlie ya se había muerto debido a su licantropía, Ginny se había descarriado completamente, seguramente cobrándose muchas vidas en el camino y ahora Bill… Una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus mejillas ¿alguna vez volvería a sonreír?

Él y su gemelo siempre habían sido los humoristas de la familia, siempre encontrándole el lado positivo a las cosas, pero ahora sentía que ya la vida no tenía nada de positivo, ya no había más motivos para reír o bromear. Su vida se le estaba haciendo pedazos, y no sabía qué hacer para mejorar la situación.

Ron apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, el dolor tan intenso de su familia lo estaba matando lentamente. Llegó al jardín y se paralizó. Minutos antes habían regado las cenizas de su hermano mayor en ese lugar. Bill muerto. Charlie muerto. Ginny completamente perdida. Su familia destrozada. Hermione desaparecida.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se dejó caer en el pasto. Todo lo ocurrido era demasiado para él, para su sanidad mental. Con todo lo ocurrido, una parte de él había muerto. Agarró una flor y la arrancó con fuerza. ¡Maldita guerra! ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Maldito Harry! Todo era culpa de ellos. Si no fuera por Voldemort, sus hermanos estarían vivos, Harry todavía sería su mejor amigo y Ginny…

Ahogó un grito de rabia al pensar en la pelirroja. Esa niña había cometido la peor de las traiciones ¡le había dado la espalda a su familia y había causado la muerte de Bill! ¿Cómo una niña tan buena e inocente podía haberse convertido en un monstruo de tal magnitud? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron mal? ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ella?

Sintió como su estómago se retorcía ante la rabia y resentimiento que corría por sus venas. Ginevra ya no era su hermana. Lo había dejado de ser el día en que se había decidido vender al enemigo. Venderse en cuerpo, mente y alma. No merecía su amor ni su compasión. Ahora formaba parte de sus enemigos. Y lo pagaría. Pagaría muy caro la traición tan terrible que había cometido. Pagaría el haberlos tenido engañado durante tantos años, simulando ser una niñita dulce y tierna. Pagaría el haberse cambiado de bando y convertido en la puta de Voldemort. Pagaría la muerte de su adorado hermano Bill. Pero sobre todo, pagaría por haber destrozado a la familia. Su madre estaba al borde de la locura a causa del dolor, su padre estaba impotente, como nunca lo había estado. Los gemelos habían perdido la risa y las ganas de vivir. Y él… él ya estaba muerto por dentro. Ginevra pagaría por todo eso. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Ya su familia estaba destrozada, no importaba si había una muerte más o una menos. Especialmente de la maldita zorra traidora.

**& & &**

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la nueva pila de libros que tenía que leerse. Ya tenía diez días en la Fortaleza, y ya se había tenido que leer media docena de libros. Se acercó a los libros y los observó. _Biografía de Salazar Slytherin; Rituales Oscuros y sus Consecuencias; Biografía de Lord Grindelwald; Pociones Oscuras; Maldiciones Imperdonables: son más de tres._

Con un suspiro se sentó en la cómoda silla y agarró el libro de las maldiciones imperdonables. Si era sincera consigo misma, los libros que había leído eran bastante interesantes, pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta ni aunque la estuvieran torturando con la maldición _cruciatus_.

Los primeros dos días en su jaula de oro, como ahora llamaba a su habitación, habían sido bastante difíciles. Había intentado escapar, se había negado a comer, y había tenido una gran bronca con Harry, y para su gran sorpresa, fue Draco quien logró calmarla.

Volvió a suspirar al pensar en el rubio. Ni en un millón de años habría pensado que lograría tener una relación cordial con el astuto y prepotente Malfoy, pero la vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

Desde hacía seis días, el rubio venía a visitarla a las cuatro de la tarde, y también tenía que admitir que las conversaciones que había tenido con el chico eran muy interesantes, cosa que tampoco admitiría ni bajo tortura. Los insultos seguían presente en sus conversaciones, pero ahora había un tono juguetón. Ahora esperaba con ansias que se hicieran las cuatro de la tarde, para volver a pasar un rato con el mago. Era lo único agradable que tenía durante los largos días de prisión. ¡Ni siquiera la habían dejado salir de la habitación! Draco le había dicho que saldría cuando los Lores considerasen que estaba lista, que de verdad había aprendido a ser obediente y se hubiese acostumbrado a su nueva condición.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron al lado de la Luz. ¿La estarían buscando? ¿Se acordarían de ella? ¿La darían por muerta? ¿Cómo estarían sus antiguos compañeros de la Orden?

Resopló molesta. Nadie le había informado nada acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo exterior. Cuando le había pedido a Harry que le informase de la guerra, el chico se había reído y le había dicho que no se preocupase por eso, que en esos momentos su única preocupación debía ser los libros que tenía que leerse y las clases con Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño al pensar en el moreno. En esos días había estado muy extraño, tenía unos cambios de humor realmente preocupantes. Por momentos la trataba bien, permitiendo que la chica pudiera ver que todavía su Harry existía dentro de ese ser que se llamaba Dominus Mors; en otras ocasiones era brutal, y le decía cosas muy hirientes. Realmente no sabía qué pensar.

La chica, como método de auto protección, también lo trataba como se le antojase en el momento, un día lo trataba con total indiferencia y al siguiente con gran malcriadez, como una niña a la que le habían negado un juguete. Esos cambios de humor sólo habían servido para añadirle leña al fuego. La situación ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para que ella se comportara con tanta inmadurez, pero no sabía como evitarlo. El control de su vida se le había escapado de las manos, no sabía qué hacer, y cada día estaba más y más confundida.

Levantó la mirada al ver que la puerta se abría y su corazón se aceleró al ver entrar al moreno. Se veía sumamente apuesto con su túnica gris.

Con pasos elegantes, el pelinegro se acercó a la mesita y observó los libros.

–¿Cómo han ido las clases? –preguntó.

–Pregúntaselo a Draco –Contestó con tono seco la castaña.

–Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, Hermione –Dijo el chico, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.

La chica tragó duro y no pudo evitar contestarle de mal talante.

–Si piensas que por leer unos estúpidos libros de unos aún más estúpidos autores voy a convertirme al Lado Oscuro ¡pues estás muy equivocado! A diferencia de la gente que vive en esta prisión ¡yo si tengo moral e ideales puros! ¡No pienso convertirme en una asesina como tú!

Con movimientos rápidos, Harry la levantó de la silla y la agarró firmemente por los brazos.

–No te pongas necia, _querida_. Te recomiendo que cambies tu actitud y te acostumbres a tu nueva vida, porque si no vas a pasarla mal. Sabes que he sido muy benevolente contigo y no te he castigado como te lo mereces. ¡Insolente! –le dijo con tono venenoso.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró al tenerlo tan cerca, y la colonia del chico la estaba embriagando.

–¿Qué? ¿Serías capaz de torturarme, de matarme? ¡Pues hazlo de una buena vez si eso es lo que deseas! –dijo con voz ronca. Sabía que no debía provocarlo, pero ver como el chico perdía la paciencia le producía gran placer.

Él sólo la observó. Su corazón también estaba acelerado al tenerla tan cerca, y la chica se veía preciosa con el cabello suelto y las mejillas arreboladas. En esos momentos lo que más quería era tirarla a la cama y hacerle el amor, volver a recorrer un camino alguna vez trazado y conocido. Tenerla tan cerca estaba nublando sus pensamientos y quebrando las barreras que se había puesto encima como protección.

Ambos simplemente se miraron, teniendo los mismos pensamientos, el mismo deseo. Finalmente, el pelinegro habló.

–¿De verdad piensas que lo que deseo es matarte, torturarte? –preguntó con un tono suave, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a la muchacha.

–Harry… yo… –empezó a decir la chica, pero no pudo terminar de hablar; pues al escuchar su verdadero nombre de labios de Hermione, Harry la besó.

"Fin de Capítulo"

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
